<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he looks so pretty (like a devil) by ghoulgf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603778">he looks so pretty (like a devil)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulgf/pseuds/ghoulgf'>ghoulgf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Social Media, actor!akira, and more... but you'll have 2 read to find out ;), director!goro, fashion designer!ann, no beta bc i have no friends, not the au we needed but the one i think we deserve, phantom thieves but throw them into the spicy cutthroat gossip heavy world of fame, ryukita + makoann are bg but get p substantial screentime, they r all in their 20s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulgf/pseuds/ghoulgf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu had entered into this industry together and stolen hearts across the country as Joker and Crow in the now beloved TV series, The Phantom Thieves. Five years after the series finale, however, they’ve gone their separate ways, with Akira continuing on his acting path and Goro finding himself drawn to directing.</p><p>Goro knew, deep down, that their paths would cross once again. After all, he’s already got two critically acclaimed films under his belt, and Akira has proven that he’s got a penchant for picking up awards nominations and is even more skilled at not winning any of them (yet). It was only a matter of time before two of Japan’s rising stars would collide once more.</p><p>But Goro is still very unprepared when Akira waltzes into an audition for his newest film and blows everyone before him out of the water. </p><p>His performance is… entrancing. It makes Goro forget about everything except the fact that Akira Kurusu is an amazing actor. Oh, and that he’s also Goro’s ex. </p><p>What could possibly go wrong, working with the boy he used to sneak into his trailer almost every night?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a dumb au i came up w bc i saw writer!akechi fics where he writes detective stories and i thought abt how wired it would be if he was a director and screenwriter and made a bunch of detective movies and coming of age dramas that deal w sexuality, family, abuse, etc.. and then i took it further and said let's make them all famous. i have no idea where this is going but i wanted to get this out there bc the Potential of the crazy celeb shenanigans and gossip we could put these kiddos through is powerful. will i follow thru? who knows</p><p>i just got into p5 and haven't played it myself (shirrako playthrough....) so this is my first time writing these characters n it's kind of difficult especially since it's outside of the canon setting where there's less... Disaster. roast me if i do a bad job. p5r? we don't know her this is a p5 household</p><p>title from cruel summer by taylor swift bc that song has mad akeshu vibes idk why</p><p>IMPORTANT: some scenes told nonlinearly, scenes from the past start with ***</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>An All Out Attack!: Hecate Steals Hearts on the Runway in a Tribute Ahead of the 5 Year Anniversary of </b>
  <b>
    <em>The Phantom Thieves of Hearts </em>
  </b>
  <b>Finale</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BY YUUKI MISHIMA | PUBLISHED JANUARY 10, 2028</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Designer Ann Takamaki, founder of fashion fashion label Hecate, showcased a new collection this past weekend in Tokyo. Entitled “Persona: The Heart of Rebellion”, Takamaki treated attendees to a spectacle that diehard fans and couture connoisseurs alike could appreciate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether it was high collars and ascots reminiscent of Skull’s Metaverse outfit or the bold, attention-demanding gowns that seemed to call back to Carmen and Milady, Takamaki’s love letter to the show oozes with the Phantom Thief swagger fans adored for seven seasons. The collection varied between sharp and dangerous and otherworldly, but her use of signature Phantom Thief red and black as well as symbols from the Major Arcana tarot designs the show has become known for pulled the garments together nicely. Not to mention that the masks worn by every model were stunning! One particularly outstanding look was an asymmetrical suit that combined elements of Joker and Crow’s Metaverse costumes into a beautiful nod to the pair that fans deemed as “two sides of the same coin”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki’s attention to detail didn’t stop at the clothes. Combined with a checkerboard runway and a landscape painting of Mementos by her costar Yusuke Kitagawa for the backdrop, it was easy to forget that the models weren’t off to secure a route to the Treasure as a live orchestra serenaded attendees with “Last Surprise”, “Life Will Change”, and other songs off of the critically acclaimed soundtrack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And indeed, Takamaki treated viewers to one last surprise at the very end of the show, when the lights suddenly blacked out, only for them to come back on to the Phantom Thieves themselves! Yes, that’s right, the cast walked the runway together in a stunning flurry of finale looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman behind this collection did not walk alongside them. However, afterwards, the Thieves surprised her with a bouquet of flowers. She also had a few closing remarks:</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Thank you all so much for coming tonight! This collection means a lot to me, since it is based off of The Phantom Thieves of Hearts All of us were, what? 15? 16? When the show started, so we were very young and still just clueless teenagers who had no idea what we were getting into. The set was always such a welcoming place, and of course, the people are just like family now. I’m pretty sure I’m going to be bothered by Ryuji and asking Yusuke to help design patterns for my collections for the rest of my life. Besides all of that, being a Phantom Thief has taught me how to be my most authentic self, which I try to reflect in all of my clothing. The storylines on the show always inspired me… It showed me what an individual can accomplish, even at a young age. I’m always going to be grateful to everyone involved in making “The Phantom Thieves of Hearts”, and I’m grateful to everyone who’s here right now. From the bottom of my heart: Thank you!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Be sure to watch out for Takamaki next month, folks! She’ll be debuting yet another collection at New York Fashion Week, which is taking place from February 15 to February 22.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words blur as Goro lets out a yawn and his eyes inadvertently well up with tears. He blinks them away, his phone coming back into focus. 7:37 AM. It’s way too early for him to be standing outside some random coffee shop in sunglasses and a baseball cap that doesn’t match his outfit at all. Scrolling through the photo gallery attached to the article, he takes in the sight of Ann’s designs and wonders how much more thrilling it would have been to see them in person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thumb takes a little too long to swipe past that asymmetrical suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Makoto approaches him, and Goro’s fatigued bones cheer for the two cups of coffee she has in her hands. “What are you reading?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An article about Ann’s Phantom Thief-inspired fashion show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would have been even better if you were there.” He feels her eyes on him but doesn’t meet them, gaze trained on the cup that she hands over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m quite busy, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m producing your movie, so I know you’re not because filming hasn’t even begun yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awfully presumptuous of you to assume that I don’t have other projects I’m working on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I would love to hear about them,” she says, and he knows that she means it. “However, we’ll be late if we don’t start walking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fall into an easy stride. There aren’t many people on the streets to recognize them or take not-so-discreet photos. The quiet of early morning Tokyo is a welcome respite from the impending chaos that would likely consume Goro’s life in the coming months. He takes a sip of coffee, then a deep breath, and feels thankful for just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are the auditions being held?” Goro asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haru rented out a casting studio for the day,” Makoto explains. “It’s around here somewhere, but we have the entire place booked for ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She never fails to deliver.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and she’s counting on you to do the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The casting office in question, inconspicuous with its white exterior and low ceiling, is located at a street corner. Upon entering, they are greeted by sleek furniture, bright lighting, and one Haru Okumura already behind the reception desk with a stack of papers in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, you two!” She tilts her head towards the hallway in the back. “The audition room has already been set up. I made sure to put professional lighting and cameras too so you can film the auditions and watch them over later. I’ll take care of checking in everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Haru,” Goro says. “I appreciate your investment in this project.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flashes him a small smile, then reaches into some unseen drawer and pulls out a binder. “No need to thank me! It was perfect, really… This movie will be a great debut for the studio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s the headshots and resumes of everyone auditioning today, in order of their audition times.” She taps her fingers against the binder. “There are also copies of the scene you picked out for the audition in here, and extras in case someone forgot theirs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for compiling this.” Makoto casts a concerned glance towards her as she picks it up. “Did you eat anything this morning, Haru?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, don’t worry,” she replies. “Now that Noir Studios is officially up and running, I’m back to having enough time to take care of myself. You should be asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> that question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs. “I had coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t ask him because I already know the answer. But,” her gaze shifts to him, “remind me to buy a pastry for you next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So eager to spend money on me. Do you, perhaps, care about me, Makoto?” He feigns shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Why don’t we go to the audition room now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sandwich can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.” Makoto takes a bite of her salad. “Or is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sandwich is perfectly adequate.” Goro, who is sitting across from her, looks down at the sandwich in question. “Though there is a bit too much mayo for my taste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is it, exactly, that has made you sigh twelve times during the twenty three minutes of our lunch break we’ve experienced so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts his food down. “There were quite a few wonderful auditions, but I just don’t feel that any of them are right for the part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only 12:53. We still have the entire afternoon ahead of us.” She dabs at her mouth with a napkin. “But honestly, I agree with you. I liked a few of the ones who have already come in, but there hasn’t been anyone that’s really stood out. Just don’t lose hope yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He sighs, and ignores Makoto’s deadpan “that’s thirteen” as he continues, “I just want this film to be special, especially since there’s so many firsts… It’s your first time producing, the first movie by Haru’s studio, not to mention it’s a departure from what my first two films were about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, sure, it’s not a detective movie. Still, I think this one shares many of the same themes as your other ones. Like… sexuality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very flowery way of saying all of my films are gay.” A small smile creeps onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe next time you can crank out a lesbian period piece. I’ve watched </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Handmaiden</span>
  </em>
  <span> way too many times already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted. Hopefully we can find someone as sublime as Kim Min-hee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs. “What about Yusuke? He’s done his fair share of dramatic roles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s too busy rehearsing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Phantom of the Opera </span>
  </em>
  <span>now.” Makoto puts her fork down, finally finished with her lunch. “Never thought I’d see Yusuke play a role as seductive as the Phantom, but it fits him somehow. It’s kind of scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Les Mis</span>
  </em>
  <span> person myself. He was fantastic in that one too.” At this point, Goro had mustered up enough appetite to continue eating. “Maybe one day I’ll adapt it to screen. I can’t stand the Tom Hooper version. The cinematography was—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door, and Tom Hooper’s career lives to see another day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly stuffs the last chunk of his sandwich into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in. We’re ready for you,” Makoto calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens, and in comes their next prospect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing who it is, Goro chokes and then wishes the universe would somehow finish the job right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Goro Akechi </b>
  <span>@g.akechi</span>
  <b> ∙ </b>
  <span>12/4/27</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming-of-age/drama. It’s certainly a departure from my previous works, but I’ve been wanting to explore ideas such as identity, trauma, family dynamics, and sexuality in-depth for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <b>jaz! </b>
  <span>@filmh0es_</span>
  <b> ∙ </b>
  <span>12/4/27</span>
</p>
  <p>
  <span><span class="u">@g.akechi</span> what genre is your new movie going to be?? <span class="u">#AskAkechi</span></span>
</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>13.2K Retweets   201.5K Likes</span>
</p>
<p><b>mina | RYUJI HAS SOUNDCLOUD NOW</b><span> @captainkiddastrophe</span> <strong>∙</strong> <span>12/4/27</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to <span class="u">@g.akechi</span></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SHIT i am going to cry when i watch this i just know it his fucking mind is so powerful…...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>black mask should’ve won best picture </b>
  <span>@akechisfilmography </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>12/4/27</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to <span class="u">@g.akechi</span></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>first akira starring in quiet rebellions 2 years ago and now this GOD the depressed teenage population is absolutely living</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><span>Show More Replies</span></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♥ Liked by akira</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Goro Akechi </b>
  <span>@g.akechi </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>12/4/27</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely Moonlight; the storytelling is unmatched. It spoke to me in a way I can’t describe. It’s a sublime experience indeed… And I don’t care much for the romance in Call Me By Your Name anyways.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>phantom thieves 5th anniversary soon!! </b><br/>
<span>@jokercrows </span><br/>
<b>∙ </b><br/>
<span>12/4/27</span></p>
  <p>
  <span><span class="u">@g.akechi</span> i’ve been denying to know: moonlight or cmbyn ?? <span class="u">#AskAkechi</span></span></p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>6.1K Retweets 104.7K Likes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>manifesting akira awards show wins </b>
  <span>@akirenbabey </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>12/4/27</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to <span class="u">@g.akechi</span></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>akira liked this so fast LMFAO i stan the right people</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><span>Show More Replies</span></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Goro Akechi </b>
  <span>@g.akechi </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>12/4/27</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps I already am. <span class="u">@makoto_nijima</span> <span class="u">@noirharu</span></span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <b>akemi @ too broke for hecate </b>
  <span>@akemiiiii_ </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>12/4/27</span>
</p>
  <p>
  <span><span class="u">@g.akechi</span> are you planning on working with any of the phantom thieves any time soon?? <span class="u">#AskAkechi</span></span>
</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>10.4K Retweets   224.6K Likes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yuki ♡s haru</b>
  <span> @emprssarcnaaa </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>12/4/27</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to <span class="u">@g.akechi</span></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IMAGINE LIVING IN A WORLD WHERE NOIR STANS AREN’T BEING FED… if phantom thieves canon hates us so much why do we stay winning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MAKOTO WON BEST ACTRESS</b>
  <span> @queennijima </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>12/4/27</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to <span class="u">@g.akechi</span></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YES KING WLW FILM OF THE DECADE INCOMING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="u">Show More Replies</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Akira is internally combusting at the moment, the nonchalant expression on his face doesn’t betray the burst. And then there’s Goro, who has descended into a coughing fit over the last bite of his sandwich. It’s not the sandwich’s fault he’s like this, but still, he makes a mental note that he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to eat this specific sandwich again. There really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much mayo on it. Disgusting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Goro?” Makoto’s eyes meet his as she places in front of him a copy of Akira’s blisteringly handsome headshot and his resume of award-nominated acting roles. “You’ve always had a habit of… getting sick during winter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows the question isn’t about his weak immune system, and Akira, who is standing in the spot marked with a duct tape “X” like he’s the buried chest at the end of the treasure map, probably does too because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine… It’s been a particularly… rough winter,” and the feebleness in his voice reminds him why he gave up acting. “Never mind me. It’s Kurusu’s time to audition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need some time to rehearse, or shall we get into it?” Makoto asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. We can start now.” Akira has his own copy of the scene already; when he tilts it up towards him to see better, Goro catches glimpses of highlighter and black pen scrawled in the margins through the paper. On </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>screenplay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> labor of love. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>work. He wonders if Akira spent long hours getting the delivery of each word just right in the same way that he spent countless nights manipulating every line of dialogue and action to flow just the way he wanted it to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably not.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… action.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up until that moment, Goro hadn’t been looking at Akira. He looked at the pristine leather of his jacket but not the man wearing it; he let himself wonder what brand his glasses were, allowed thoughts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>he never wears his glasses in public so this is the first time I’m seeing these </span>
  </em>
  <span>drift through his mind, but prevented his gaze from permeating past the lenses to the so-called windows of his soul. But Goro can’t help but look at Akira now. Akira, who embodies Goro’s protagonist and is himself all at once. Goro, who’s refusal to look at him is quelled by Akira’s demand to be seen. His performance spills with sorrow, simultaneously trapped by the past and so far removed from it that he hasn’t even begun to reckon with it quite yet. If Goro was someone else, he’d be able to tell how much of this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akira Kurusu. Since he’s not, he just assumes that none of it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room is silent after he finishes it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro takes a breath, and is thankful for just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto speaks first. “Thank you, Akira. We’ll be in touch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lopsided smile. “Thank you for the opportunity. Hopefully I’ll hear from you.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>When he exits the room, Makoto seems to want to say something to Goro, but the next person arrives before she can. The rest of the auditions pass by in a haze that he wishes someone</span> <span>would pull him out of; maybe lightning </span><em><span>could</span></em><span> strike twice, and this time it wouldn’t shock him in the process.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The last person for the day leaves, and nothing comes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to give him the part.” A pointed look from Makoto. “He was incredible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro buries his face in his hands. A sigh, and then a muffled, “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you have reservations about him ever since you broke up, but he’s perfect for the role.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans back against his chair, face turned upward towards the ceiling. “And I’ll give it to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would prove more successful if Akira—” She pauses. “Wait. Really? Just like that? I don’t have to convince you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurusu convinced me quite thoroughly.” He stands up and turns his back to her. “He’s just right for the role, regardless of how I feel. If he stars in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Second Advent</span>
  </em>
  <span> then I can bring this vision to life. That’s all there is to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re sure.” He hears Makoto stand up beside him. A hand rests on his shoulder. “I’ll make the call later. If you need to talk during filming, I’ll be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been two years since we broke up.” He twists his head to look back at her, wearing his most pleasant smile (maybe he has a little bit of acting ability left in him). “I’m quite over it already, but I’ll keep your invitation in mind. What I really need right now though is another cup of coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She retracts her hand and picks up the binder. “You’re terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The absolute worst,” he agrees, “especially without caffeine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, we might as well just get dinner.” He catches a glimpse of her smiling. “Let’s go, slowpoke, we can invite Haru too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pantherqueen rights 2027 </b>
  <span>@annsdoormat </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>12/8/27</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>we all know akira was literally amazing in little rebellions and now goro is directing a coming of age film so i think we all know what needs to happen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>989 Retweets   1.1K Likes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>momo | streaming pt s4 </b>
  <span>@peachjellyfruit </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>12/8/27</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to <span class="u">@annsdoormat</span></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="u">@officialakira</span> <span class="u">@g.akechi</span> PLEASE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>eiji sawamura </b>
  <span>@eijikun </span>
  <b>∙ 12/8/27</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to <span class="u">@annsdoormat</span></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>not even a jokercrow shipper but after their chemistry in pt i genuinely believe they were LITERALLY made to work together </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>helena ♡ </b>
  <span>@inarisgf </span>
  <b>∙ 12/8/27</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to <span class="u">@annsdoormat</span></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tbh idk if it’s gonna happen ?? akira and goro never talk w each other on social media now even tho they always @ the other pt + they are always seen w every member of the cast except each other </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>xavier @ failing college lol </b>
  <span>@skullisbestboy </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>12/8/27</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to <span class="u">@annsdoormat</span></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>this combo would sweep awards shows everywhere and the movie industry is not ready for it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="u">Show More Replies</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shrill sound of Akira’s ringtone pierces his ears and pulls him out of a dream that’s fading already but was probably more pleasant than this insistent hammering. He finds himself lying on his stomach on the living room couch and stretches the arm hanging off of it just enough to grab his phone off the coffee table. He answers it without checking the caller ID.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira! You free right now, man?” Ryuji greets him with enthusiasm, but the next words don’t have the same punch. “I have, uh, something I need to talk to you about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. What’s up?” A yawn escapes him as he draws the curtains. Sure, having an entire wall of windows that looked out at Tokyo was a fun party trick, but the amount of afternoon sun flooding into the luxury apartment is blinding and it’s pissing him off. The sun can bother him again when he needs good lighting for an Instagram post.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you napping? Sorry for waking you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. If you hadn’t called, I would have slept for the entire day.” He lies back down on the couch. “And this sounds important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I guess it is. Um…” There’s silence over the line, and Akira can imagine Ryuji’s face scrunching up the same it did back in high school whenever he didn’t know the answer to a question. “I already asked Ann, and she already gave me some suggestions, but she can’t help me since she’s busy getting everything ready for Fashion Week. And you have a pretty sick sense of style too, and you’re one of Yusuke’s best friends, y’know. So I was hopin’ you’d come help me shop for a, um, a ring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes Akira find the energy to sit up. “Holy shit. Congratulations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back, he hears the door opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on a second.” Akira pulls away from the phone to yell, “FUTABA. COME HERE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then into the phone, “Give me a second. I gotta tell Futaba.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming!” In a few moments, Futaba is beside him. “Is your phone not working again? I promise you, if you just hold the power and home buttons, it will probably—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuji is proposing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus.” Her eyes widen. “Can’t believe Ryuji and Inari of all people are going to be the first to get married.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaddya mean by that?!” comes Ryuji’s flustered voice. “Gah. Never mind. Can you help me, please? All of my good outfits were picked out by Ann. I got no idea about what kind of thing Yusuke would be into, especially since he’s got an eye for all that artsy shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put it on speaker.” Futaba, now on the couch beside Akira, leans in in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What! No, I ain’t talking about this anymore. Just tell me whether or not you’re in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira turns his head towards her. “Sorry, I’ll tell you later. And I’ll go with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Ryuji exhale. “Thanks. We can just work it out on text, I gotta tutoring session in a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good. See you then.” He hangs up, and now he can focus on Futaba. “I’m helping him pick out a ring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She gets up and stretches her arms. “You can give me all the details then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was recording today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty well. Although voicing a little sister character with a high-pitched voice is tiring. She has a badass arc and is also a wizard though, so all is forgiven. I’m going to game away my tiredness on stream. You should tip me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> bought you that third monitor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also need cold hard cash,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go rot on the street.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just hack your bank account, then. So tip me or else.” She disappears into her bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool. I’m going to brood.” He’s joking. Obviously. As he lays back down, he definitely doesn’t feel sadness prick him and inject itself into the part of himself that is simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And he isn’t disgusted at all with the way that that poison breaks down </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> into a million molecular pieces that he for sure won’t examine once and then reexamine twice under a microscope. It’s not fucking complicated at all—to love, and to accept being loved. Right? It’s just… a cycle. Positive feedback or whatever. Love and be loved. Neverending. Like a circle. Like wedding rings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was a 99.9% chance that two of his best friends were getting married, and Akira hasn’t been in a stable romantic relationship since… He wish he’d just get a call—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone rings again. This time, he’s a little thankful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira.” It’s Makoto. “You got the part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brain nearly short circuits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” He clears his throat. “I mean… Wow. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you come by the studio tomorrow? We can discuss all of the details there,” she says. “9 AM, on the dot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there at 8:59.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you, now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of quiet before Akira says, “I thought I did really well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have to beg him to give it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was that mind-blowing, huh? I must’ve been for you to be calling me so soon. Were you floored?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel her rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you announce your role on social media? I already discussed it with Goro. We are still early in production, I know, but this project will build a lot of hype so we want to start as soon as possible.” Pause. “Also, you don’t have to be like that all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it as soon as we get off the phone,” he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Haru and I will also be announcing our involvement.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll cover everything tomorrow,” she answers. “Just… unblock Goro’s number please, so you two can communicate once filming begins. He’s already unblocked yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Will do. See you tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“8:59 AM sharp,” she says before hanging up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>akira</b>
  <span> @officialakira </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>2h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it’s official! i’m thrilled to announce that i’m going to be <span class="u">@g.akechi</span> ‘s starlet for his upcoming movie. look out for us, world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>34.2K Retweets   325.6K Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Goro Akechi</b>
  <span> @g.akechi </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>2h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="u">@officialakira</span> just got cast as the lead for my latest film. This is an exciting endeavor for both of us, and I’m pleased to have such a talented actor working with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>29.3K Retweets   313.9K Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Makoto Nijima</b>
  <span> @makoto_nijima </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>2h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Formally announcing that I’ll be producing the new <span class="u">@g.akechi</span> feature. Plus, with <span class="u">@officialakira</span> and <span class="u">@noirharu</span> also on the team, I think we’ve got a hit in the making!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>19K Retweets   289.1K Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yusuke</b>
  <span> @yusuke </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>2h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My good friends <span class="u">@officialakira</span> <span class="u">@makoto_nijima</span> <span class="u">@g.akechi</span> <span class="u">@noirharu</span> just announced that they’re making a movie together. I can’t imagine what kind of product will come from that mix of talented individuals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12.3K Retweets   198K Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>haru!</b>
  <span> @noirharu </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>2h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>as you all know, i recently just opened noir studios! we’ve picked up <span class="u">@g.akechi</span> ‘s new movie starring <span class="u">@officialakira</span> with producer <span class="u">@makoto_nijima</span> as our first project. hope you all will support us!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>20K Retweets   278.6K Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>RYUJI SAKAMOTO</b>
  <span> @thesakamoto </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>2h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forreal?!?!?!? <span class="u">@officialakira</span> <span class="u">@g.akechi</span> <span class="u">@makoto_nijima</span> <span class="u">@noirharu</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>15.9K Retweets   233.9K Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ann-chan</b>
  <span> @ladyann </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>2h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span class="u">@officialakira</span> <span class="u">@g.akechi</span> <span class="u">@makoto_nijima</span> <span class="u">@noirharu</span> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i can’t describe my excitement for this!! congrats to you 4 this is INSANE. i love u guys </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>20.2K Retweets   257.7K Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>twitch: oracle_</b>
  <span> @futaba_says_kek </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>2h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>support <span class="u">@g.akechi</span> <span class="u">@officialakira</span> <span class="u">@makoto_nijima</span> <span class="u">@noirharu</span> new movie or else i’ll steal your credit card info</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>14.8K Retweets   232.2K Likes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira walks into the kitchen to find Futaba sitting on the counter with a console in hand, her fingers mashing buttons in combinations that probably make perfect sense to her. She doesn’t pay him any mind; her eyes jump back and forth across the screen, chasing after some unknown enemy that is likely way more interesting than him. The scent of popcorn wafts from the microwave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen my wallet? I thought it was in my room.” He opens every drawer and cabinet, only to find sets of fancy plates collecting dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. No idea where it is. Were you planning on going somewhere? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The last word comes out frustrated, and still, she sets the console down as if it’s the most delicate object in the world. “Sorry. Got a game over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was planning on going to a bar to celebrate getting the role,” he says amidst the process of examining every drawer a second time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The microwave beeps, and Futaba jumps off the counter to retrieve the popcorn. “I see. Who was going with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira closes another cabinet and leans back on the counter, finally conceding defeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone is busy,” he says, crossing his arms. “I was planning on going by myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By yourself.” Her eyes narrow, her voice a mix of confusion and another emotion that he can’t quite place but makes him shift regardless. “Um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her next words are inaudible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. What’d you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowns, shoveling a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “I said that, uh, why don’t you celebrate here instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you can’t find your wallet,” she adds on. “We could just watch movies and play video games. I mean, I already have popcorn, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes dart around the kitchen like she’s plotting possible escape routes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it extra buttery?” He uncrosses his arms, allowing his hands to prop him up against the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stands up straighter, now focused back on him. “Yep! And it’s the last bag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess I’ll have to take you up on your offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tiny smile makes its way onto her face. “Okay. Cool. Do you… do you wanna watch Midsommar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrows raise in surprise. “You hate horror movies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong, I do.” She makes a face. “But I found a Director’s Cut DVD a while back, and I was planning to give it to you but you seem busy lately. Now seems like a good time to watch it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to watch it with me though.” Now Akira is next to Futaba, who offers him the popcorn bowl. He obliges. Grocery store microwave popcorn: who doesn’t love it? Slightly burnt kernels and artificial butter are pure comfort. Comfort that leaves an odd aftertaste with a touch of dryness in his mouth, sure, but comfort is comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing it this one time, just for you,” she insists, even while she appears to regret it already. She places the bowl on the counter.  “You got a great role. I can’t just let you celebrate in some bar by yourself. It makes me feel icky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at her with a soft expression. “Futaba…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slings one arm around her shoulders in a headlock, rubbing the knuckles of his free hand on the top of her head. “You’re a lame ass </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerd,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira is laughing when he lets her go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so going to kick your ass in every single video game we own later, at like 4 am,” she declares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be too scared to hold the controller still,” he quips back, earning a hard jab at his side. “Ow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made the popcorn. You get the Mountain Dew and oreos.” She takes the bowl and heads off to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira joins her in the living room with the requested snacks. He also gives her a pack of strawberry pocky (a household staple and favorite of both) from the pantry and doesn’t tell her it’s the last one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pantherqueen rights 2028 </b>
  <span>@annsdoormat </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>23h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>gonna go take a phat nap after that chemistry test kicked my ass</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>7 Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pantherqueen rights 2028 </b>
  <span>@annsdoormat </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>20h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>just woke up and the tl is a mess wtf happened </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>11 Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pantherqueen rights 2028 </b>
  <span>@annsdoormat </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>20h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WAIT OH MY GOD BITCH FNSJSJKANAHWJA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>23 Retweets   50 Likes </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pantherqueen rights 2028 </b>
  <span>@annsdoormat </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>7m</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CALL ME ORACLE BC I PREDICTED THAT SHIT</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <b>pantherqueen rights 2028 </b>
  <span>@annsdoormat </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>12/8/27 </span>
</p>
  <p>
  <span>we all know akira was literally amazing in little rebellions and now goro is directing a coming of age film so i think we all know what needs to happen</span>
</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>30 Retweets   45 Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pantherqueen rights 2028 </b>
  <span>@annsdoormat </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>2m</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but oh my god you guys… goro, akira, makoto AND haru are working on this project and they’ll probably be posting photos of themselves together and INTERACTING im on the verge of sobbing i’m?? not ready?? but also yes i am??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1,243 Retweets   3,521 Likes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jenny is married to fox </b>
  <span>@bottlefullofjenny </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>59s</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>replying to <span class="u">@annsdoormat</span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FIRST ann’s fashion show and now THIS this is the phantom thieves’ world and we’re just living in it i love it here!!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>akira has a heart to heart with ryuji, then something less than that with goro. makoto and ann stress out together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y’all i just found out that the taylor swift lyric is actually “he looks up grinning like a devil” and i’m heartbroken but i like the version i used for the title better so we’ll pretend it’s just that </p>
<p>changed rating to M since i think writing akira lusting after goro is funny. nothing in this fic will be explicit but thot!akira is MY canon</p>
<p>sorry for the long wait everyone! quarantine has been a real doozy and i hope everyone is healthy, safe, and keeping themselves happy. i've definitely needed to take some time off for my own mental health (it has been some ups and downs for sure) and just working on other personal projects. i hope you will all bear with me! bc of that, i'll try to make each and every chapter count and be full of content and hints and information. ;) i hope u all will enjoy this 7.4K word chapter.</p>
<p>a little note on the phantom thieves tv show: it never goes too much into detail about it but i envisioned it as being p5 vanilla, but has akechi’s royal confidant and a bigger role for him, just so he warrants more of a “main character” status</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[TMZ EXCLUSIVE FOOTAGE] Actor Ryuji Sakamoto Filmed in NASTY Tokyo Bar Fight!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> TMZ Contributor | January 19, 2028 </em>
</p>
<p>Footage sent to us by an anonymous source appears to depict actor Ryuji Sakamoto, best known for his roles as Skull in the hit show <em> The Phantom Thieves of Hearts </em> and Takashi in the Need for Speed franchise, getting into a fight at an upscale bar called The Velvet Lounge. The shaky footage shows a man that looks like Sakamoto and another unidentified patron exchanging blows, with the patron even wildly throwing a beer bottle at one point and jumping on top of him. Reports state that Sakamoto left the bar with a black eye, a bloody nose, and clutching his ribs; indeed, it looks like he couldn’t use those Phantom Thief skills to sneak his way out of what appears to be a humiliating defeat.</p>
<p>A source that claims to be a high school classmate of Sakamoto’s contacted us to comment on the matter.</p>
<p>“Oh, he has <em> always </em> been this hotheaded,” they said. “Got into fights all the time and was always suspended. Getting cast in <em> The Phantom Thieves </em> in second year saved him from getting into more trouble, but it looks like he hasn’t changed one bit.”</p>
<p>This isn’t the first complaint about Sakamoto. During the first few seasons of <em> The Phantom Thieves, </em>many who worked alongside him, including those working on set and various interviews, complained that he was “arrogant and brash”. This behavior is contrasted by the rest of his co-stars, all of whom gained a reputation for being easy to work with during the show’s filming and remain well-liked to this day. It’s hard not to see Sakamoto as an outlier among the cast, and one can only wonder why they’ve continued associating with him for so long.</p>
<p>We attempted to reach out to him and his long-time partner Yusuke Kitagawa, a fellow Phantom Thief with a notably spotless record that leads us to question what exactly Kitagawa sees in Sakamoto. We did not receive a statement from either of them.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>When Akira steps into the entrance hall of Kanda Church, he’s greeted by the melodies of a piano coming from inside the main room and knows he’s come to the right place. And thank God he has because the takeout he’s holding is well on its way to becoming unpleasantly cold. He makes his way into the church proper and, as always, is struck by how peculiar his fondness of this place is, considering how much of a non-believer he is. He has numerous memories of Yusuke’s impassioned analyses of the saint portraits hanging behind the altar, and of course, he can’t forget the day when Ryuji committed his biggest, most scandalous act of rule-breaking yet: playing the piano without permission. This extreme violation of ethics was followed by Father Satoshi making an entrance, Ryuji stumbling over an apology, and the priest letting out a laugh that wrinkled the corners of his eyes before complimenting Ryuji’s wicked piano prowess. Somehow, the unspeakable deed rewarded him with permission to play the church piano whenever he pleased.</p>
<p>This is an opportunity Ryuji has taken advantage of many times, including now. Akira walks down the left aisle until he comes to a stop near the piano; he says nothing, observing how focused Ryuji is. He looks at peace, and despite the purple swell of his left eye and the bandaid on his right cheek, there's a softness to him that Akira has learned is reserved for a select few things. His fingers flit across the keys with the same ease one has for an afternoon stroll in the park. Akira just listens and thinks about how this is as much a stress reliever for him as it probably is for Ryuji.</p>
<p>He only speaks up once the song is finished. "Pretty nice rendition of 'The Music of the Night'."</p>
<p>"Were you watchin' me this entire time?" Ryuji frowns. "Geez, man, you coulda said something. Whatcha got there?"</p>
<p>"Not even a 'hello'? Ouch." He holds up the takeout bag. "I bought us beef bowls. Thought you might be needing it, with... everything." </p>
<p>His face lights up. "Really? Thanks, you're a lifesaver."</p>
<p>Akira holds open the plastic bag so that Ryuji can reach in and grab one of the bowls and a pair of chopsticks. Afterward, he takes the other meal for himself and contemplates the morality of eating in a sacred space. He doesn't know much about Christian doctrines but Jesus did break bread with his disciples... Or something. So maybe it's okay. Probably. Yeah.</p>
<p>"I thought you were clueless about<em> Phantom</em>," Akira says.</p>
<p>Ryuji swallows a bite before replying, "I am. But Yusuke was really excited about this role because it's been one of his dreams, and we tried to watch the movie, but I ended up fallin' asleep. I think he was upset about it, so I figured that maybe I could learn how to play some of the music for him. And he could... like... I dunno, sing along with me?"</p>
<p>Akira stares, silent, taken aback by the sheer audacity of Ryuji's quieter-than-usual voice and the twinge of pink at the tips of his ears. He has guts, being in love right in front of Akira's beef bowl. He hates Ryuji and Yusuke. I mean, he loves them, but also, he hates them. What the fuck. What is Akira even doing with his life? </p>
<p>"You okay, dude?"</p>
<p>"Oh my god, get married already."</p>
<p>"That's kinda the plan." His brow furrows. "I think."</p>
<p>"I mean, I would hope so, considering we're supposed to be going ring shopping today."</p>
<p>Ryuji's eyes widen. "Oh. Right. Sorry, man, I kinda forgot... Been a lot on my mind and all that."</p>
<p>"You're not," Akira pauses before continuing, "having any doubts, are you?"</p>
<p>"No, no, course not. I mean, maybe? I dunno." Ryuji sets his empty bowl on the space beside him. "Am I even, like, worthy of someone like Yusuke? He's all nice and loveable and kind of perfect. And I'm... me."</p>
<p>"And you are the man Yusuke is madly in love with," he points out. "Please tell me you don't believe that you aren't the man that Yusuke is madly in love with."</p>
<p>"I know Yusuke loves me an' all, but it's like, yanno, why?" He deflates. "Just 'cause I know he loves me, doesn't mean I feel worthy of it."</p>
<p>Akira struggles through a mental list of possible responses before settling on, "Well, no matter what, I think you're worthy." He adds, "I know it probably doesn't mean much unless you believe it for yourself, but honestly, everyone that actually knows you personally can see that you have plenty to give Yusuke and that you always give him all of it plus a little extra."</p>
<p>He shifts in place, a little embarrassed with this mushy spiel of his, but continues anyway. "It's honestly a little sickening. One time Ann and I—I mean Ann, cried over the phone over how fucking single she is after she saw that picture you posted with Yusuke and the puppy you adopted and how you named it Inari because its eyes look like Yusuke's. Now I feel gross for saying all that, but what I'm trying to say is that we love you two and admire the hell out of how you've held strong for six years now."</p>
<p>"Thanks, dude." Ryuji grins, dopey and bright and infectious. "Still, I know you came searching for me, but I gotta think more about it for myself. Ring shopping will have to wait. Sorry, man."</p>
<p>Akira snaps out of his sentimental trance and remembers his food is getting cold.</p>
<p>"It's fine. I needed an excuse to get out of the apartment anyways. I got the official full version of the script two days ago, so most of my time has ended up being dedicated to rehearsing on my own and trying to get into Kagerou's headspace. Plus, we have our first read-through with all the cast and crew next week, so I also have to prepare for that." </p>
<p>"Woah. At least things seem to be on track for, erm, whatever this mysterious project of Goro's is. Congratulations, by the way." Ryuji pulls on the tiny hoop earring occupying his right ear. "Hope everything turns out good."</p>
<p>Akira has a hunch that he isn't referring to the movie. "I think it will turn out pretty great. The little info they gave about it for the audition interested me a lot, and now that I've read the entire thing, I'm still pretty impressed by it. And, I don't think the directing will turn out bad either, considering how incredibly talented—"</p>
<p>He catches his smile before it even has the chance to sneak onto his face and locks it away back in whatever dark ass, dank ass prison cell in the depths of his consciousness that it escaped from.</p>
<p>"—he is," he finishes without missing a beat, voice level, and expression one hundred percent neutral. “So I think that it will be a great move for my career.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m really glad you’re excited about this. You seem pretty into it.”</p>
<p>“But enough about me. You look… not good. What happened?”</p>
<p>“My eye still fucking hurts.” Ryuji sighs. “But that dumbass in the bar was… He wasn’t <em> just </em>talkin’ shit about me. I could handle it if it was only me, man, y’know I don’t like fighting all that much. He started yelling about you guys and sayin’ all that disgusting garbage people always say about Ann and Haru, and me and Yusuke. I couldn’t sit around and let him mess around with my friends like that, and before I knew it, I was coming at him.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like he deserved it. I don’t blame you.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket. “In fact, since I’m here, I might as well reward you for being a total badass.”</p>
<p>“Huh? How will you do that?”</p>
<p>“By calling up The Empress and seeing if they sneak us into one of their private theaters so you can forget about all those dumb tabloids.”</p>
<p>“You sure it won’t be too busy? Especially since it got named as one of the best independent theaters in the country in all those magazines… Dunno how Haru managed to do that <em> and </em>open an entire film studio.”</p>
<p>“I doubt it will matter if it’s busy or not. I took Futaba there for a private screening of the original <em> Star Wars </em>trilogy and it was packed that day, but Haru also managed to train her workers to be ninjas or something because no one ever found out we were there.”</p>
<p>“How’d they do that?”</p>
<p>“Well… you’ll see.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>[IMAGE: A selfie of Ryuji and Akira, their faces illuminated by the camera flash in a dark theater. Akira holds a thumbs up, and behind him, Ryuji looks at the camera, bewildered, with his mouth still stuffed full of popcorn.]</p>
<p>
  <b>218,937 likes</b>
</p>
<p><b>akirakurusu </b>me and the boys supporting the best theater in japan, <span class="u">@empresstheater</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> View all 5,737 comments  </span>
</p>
<p><b>futabaaaaa </b>my invitation must’ve gotten lost in the mail</p>
<p><b>haru_ </b>Awww, too bad I wasn’t there today :(</p>
<p><b>r.sakamoto </b>Delete this, i look like garbage </p>
<p><b>yusuke </b><span class="u">@r.sakamoto</span> Nonsense, I think you look lovely.</p>
<p><b>yusuke </b><span class="u">@r.sakamoto</span> :) &lt;3</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Akira loves every single project he’s been involved with. Duh, he has to, especially considering the paychecks back when he was an owl-eyed unknown weren’t stellar. Love doesn’t put food on the table, but it sure as hell can make you forget that you’ve been starving, if only for a while. Having just completed the first table read of <em> Second Advent, </em>he thinks he could forget for a very long time. He has to admit that when he first stumbled upon the casting call, he looked into it because it was Goro. He ended up auditioning because the information about the film intrigued him, and the final script that was given to him two weeks prior didn’t disappoint.</p>
<p>Seeing it all come to life as he and the rest of the cast performed it filled him with elation, and he didn’t even write it. Damn it, that split timeline is <em> so </em> good. Plus, the idealist in him is a sucker for the whole concept of the main character returning to his hometown after many years and confronting his past and an unresolved romantic entanglement.</p>
<p>He just <em> has </em>to give his all to this.</p>
<p>After the table read was over, Akira volunteered to clean up the conference room that had been rented for the day with Goro. There was an implicit agreement between them to keep it silent. Akira throws away trash and wipes off stray crumbs from the snacks Haru brought, and Goro put away the extra chairs in the storage closet down the hall, far away from him.</p>
<p>“I’m finished, so I’ll be heading out,” Goro says. “Thank you for your help, Kurusu. Good work today.”</p>
<p>He starts heading towards the door. </p>
<p>Akira, from the other side of the room, jogs to catch up with him. “Wait, I have to ask you something.”</p>
<p>He turns around to face him, and it’s the first time Akira is forced to look at him for a prolonged period of time after avoiding it for the entire day. Goro’s hair is tied in a low ponytail, with loose strands framing his face—a look that already stings on its own. The silk pink shirt and high-waisted floral black pants are even more unfair. What really gets to him, however, is the pair of metallic gray boots. <em> Heeled </em>boots. Goro’s owned at least two pairs of heels at any given moment ever since Ann made him wear her stilettos as a joke, and they ended up finding out that 1) he can walk in them, 2) he can walk very well in them, and 3) they do wonders for his legs. He doesn’t even need five inch stilettos anyways; the three inch wedges on his boots right now are quite enough.</p>
<p>The whole ensemble is deadly; not the quick, merciful assassin-type way. Akira would say it’s more akin to being stabbed to death with a blunt spoon.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Goro doesn’t attempt to disguise the weariness in his voice, which makes him remember who he’s talking to.</p>
<p>It’s not his fault that Goro is so pretty. Even after he’s banged his heart against every emotional wall he’s put up over the years in hopes of rendering it an amnesiac, he can’t forget how good he always looks, not when Goro is always charming interviewers on television and modeling for magazine covers. </p>
<p>“What’d you think of how I played Kagerou?” Akira asks.</p>
<p>He’s beat the fight out of his heart over and over. The other parts of his body are more… resilient. It’s only the physical attraction, really. Maybe one day someone will succeed in banging <em> that </em>out of him too. </p>
<p>“Well, I was thoroughly invested in your performance, but admittedly, I didn’t pay close enough attention to have any real comments,” he answers. “This table read was more for the sake of the script, so I was acting as a screenwriter today, not a director.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I see. In that case, I was wondering if I could talk to you more about the role sometime…? I already have some ideas on how to play certain scenes, but there are still some aspects of Kagerou and his character that I don’t understand, so I would like to get some insight from you before filming starts.”</p>
<p>“Hm, you’re rather…” Goro’s eyes sweep over Akira. “Eager.”</p>
<p>Wow. He needs a drink.</p>
<p>“I am about all the roles I play,” he replies, running a hand through his hair, “but I find this one particularly interesting. I would like to do it well. You can help me with that. That’s all.”</p>
<p>Akira braces himself for a rejection.</p>
<p>Instead he gets a, “Very well. I suppose I can’t deny you, especially when you’re this excited about it.”</p>
<p>Make that several drinks.</p>
<p>He rubs the back of his neck. “Thanks,” he mutters.</p>
<p>“I’m quite tired today, but are you free tomorrow? I have some business in the morning near where you live, so I can come by after I’m finished. However, I’m not sure when that will be, so perhaps I’ll just contact you beforehand.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” is all he says. What else <em> can </em>he say? ‘Hey, sorry, I know things are awkward now, and I kind of hate it for numerous reasons. You’re still really hot by the way.’ So he leaves it at that.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”</p>
<p>“See you.” </p>
<p>They don’t leave together, per se, it’s more like Goro leaves and Akira also leaves at the exact same time, so Akira awkwardly trails behind him until they reach the parking lot. He drives home and lies on his bed and thinks.</p>
<p>When the sun goes down, he decides he doesn’t want to think anymore. Instead, he drags himself to some hole-in-the-wall bar where no one gives a shit he’s a celebrity. By the time a man with eyes too soft for Akira’s liking strikes up a conversation with him, he’s completely wasted.</p>
<p>And—</p>
<p><em> God, </em> he thinks, <em> what a fucking waste. </em></p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <em> ⇆ Retweeted by Goro Akechi </em>
</p>
<p><b>Daily Film Rec Bot </b> @BotLikesFilms <b>∙ </b>11h</p>
<p>God’s Own Country (2017) dir. Francis Lee</p>
<p>John, a young farmer in rural England who listlessly spends his days drinking and engaging in casual sex, finds himself falling in love with Gheorghe, a Romanian migrant worker helping out on the farm for the lambing season.</p>
<p>32 Retweets   79 Likes</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>In the attic of Leblanc, Akira sits between Goro’s thighs, his back to Goro’s chest. Goro turns his head slightly to place a kiss against his temple, wrapping his arms around his torso. The other boy’s hair smells like flowers. He’s never liked the scent. Now, he thinks it’s kind of okay. Just kind of okay, but also familiar and constant. Okay, so maybe it’s grown on him a lot. <em> This </em> has grown on him a lot, and he absentmindedly gives him another kiss before switching his gaze to the script of the latest <em> Phantom Thieves </em> episode.</p>
<p>
  <em> INT. BATHHOUSE — EVENING. </em>
</p>
<p>“We have a scene in the bathhouse together?” Goro skims the page. “They seem to be capitalizing off of the recent wave of fan support for our characters. Although,” he rolls his eyes, “they’d never actually go all the way with it.”</p>
<p>“True. At least I get to see you in a towel.” He tosses the script to the side. “Hey, let go of me for a second.” </p>
<p>When he complies, Akira turns around so that he’s straddling his lap.</p>
<p>Goro’s eyebrows raise. “I was under the impression I was here to read lines with you.” Even so, he finds himself raising a hand to cradle his cheek, marveling at how the normally cool and collected boy melts into his touch. </p>
<p>“We can do that later.” Akira attempts to lean in towards him, only for the brunette to catch him by the jaw, holding him in place.</p>
<p>“Work first.” Goro pushes his chin up and—after admiring the sight of his exposed neck—sucks hard at a spot he’s learned is particularly sensitive. The pleased noise this elicits from his partner tempts him to continue; somehow, he finds the strength to pull away as soon as he knows he’s left a pretty little mark. He releases his jaw, leans over, and grabs the script, trying his best to hide his smile when he sees Akira pouting. </p>
<p>“So, Akira, about that bathhouse scene…”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>When Makoto enters Hecate’s studio, she's greeted with dozens of worktables and sewing machines, each occupied by a different person. Next to each table is a mannequin consisting of only a torso; she recalls Ann calling them "dummies" at some point. Every dummy is wearing a different piece; some appear close to completion, while others need a whole lot more than embroidery. </p>
<p>Ann eyes everyone's work closely, sometimes stopping to say a word or two. Eventually, she notices Makoto standing next to the door and walks over to her.</p>
<p>"Makoto! I'm surprised to see you." Her face is radiant but the exhaustion in her voice tells a different story. "What brings you here?" </p>
<p>"I heard from Goro how much you've been doing lately, and I've been feeling overworked too, so I figured you could use the company." She glances out at the staff, who appear focused and a little frantic. "Is now not a good time?"</p>
<p>A stout woman enters the room. </p>
<p>"Lala! Come here for a second, I have someone I need you to meet."</p>
<p>Makoto notices two things about Lala once she's joined them: 1) the mole under her left eye and 2) she has the coolest purple hair she's ever seen in her life.</p>
<p>"This is Makoto Nijima," Ann says, her voice strangely proud. "Makoto, this Lala. She's one of my premiere d'ateliers." After she gives her a confused look, Ann clarifies, "She's in charge of overseeing the staff here. You've met Shiho, right? She's my other premiere."</p>
<p>Makoto turns to Lala. "Sounds like a difficult job. It's nice to meet you."</p>
<p>Lala takes both of her hands. "You flatter me, sweetie! It's an honor meeting you. Wow, Ann, she's quite pretty like you said. Ooh, her facial structure is very striking."</p>
<p>That comment has heat rising to Makoto's face.</p>
<p>"A-anyways, Makoto, I would love to eat with you, but things are kind of busy now..."</p>
<p>"Nonsense, Ann! You need to take a break. I've seen you dozing off in your office," Lala chastises. "I'll oversee things here since that's my job. You enjoy your dinner."</p>
<p>She shoos them both outside before Ann can argue and shuts the door.</p>
<p>"Well then..." They both stare at the closed door for a moment. "Lead the way, Ann."</p>
<p>A short walk down the hallway and a left turn takes them to their destination. Makoto has been to Ann's place many times, but being in her creative space feels more sacred somehow. The actual furniture is sparse; just a black desk at the center with plush white chairs on either side and a circular pastel pink carpet underneath. There are framed photos of Ann with various people on the back wall, including one of them at the beach with the other Phantom Thieves that makes Makoto feel nostalgic. Next to the desk is a stand holding a bulletin board filled to the brim with photos. What interests her most, however, are the several similar bulletin boards hanging on the side walls.</p>
<p>"Are you curious about those?" Ann inquires as she takes a seat behind her desk. "They're the vision boards from some of my favorite collections. The one on the stand is the one we're doing right now. You can take a look if you want."</p>
<p>Makoto sits down in the other chair and sets the plastic bag on the desk. "Maybe later. You must be hungry."</p>
<p>Seemingly in response, Ann's stomach growls. "...You may be right."</p>
<p>They both laugh.</p>
<p>"How are things going with Goro's new film, Makoto? Especially since it's your first time producing and all." Ann brings the subject up once they've both settled with their food.</p>
<p>"As good as we can make it, but still stressful." A little bit of her life leaves her body at the thought. "We had already been scouting locations and hiring staff for months before we started casting, so we're pretty much set. I'm already exhausted, and we haven't even started production."</p>
<p>"Woah, you sound so on top of things though! That's really good." She smiles. "And I'm sure Haru and Goro are also working their asses off."</p>
<p>"They've definitely made the process easier."</p>
<p>"Speaking of Goro..." Ann reaches for another serving of rice. "He chose Akira, huh."</p>
<p>She scoffs. "Akira's audition was so brilliant that we had to."</p>
<p>"I don't doubt it. I just hope both of them will be okay." Ann rests her cheek in her palm, eyes downcast, which lets Makoto take notice of how long her eyelashes are. "I mean, both of them are good at keeping things super professional but that doesn't mean they won't be hurting on the inside. Even if they're over it."</p>
<p>"I have my concerns, but the film has to take priority." Ann looks good with her hair down, she thinks. Somehow, the way that the loose curls fall over her shoulders is artful.</p>
<p>"Yeah, for sure. I guess it's been awhile anyways." She takes a jelly doughnut from the box Makoto brought. After a bite, she says, "Oh my god. These are good."</p>
<p>"I got them from a place a few blocks from my apartment." Makoto picks out a powdered one. "Their French crullers are incredible, but they didn't have any when I went."</p>
<p>"Really? You should take me some time." Ann leans back in her chair. "Honestly, it’s <em> Akira </em> that bothers me. He was so weirdly calm when they broke up! I could understand why he wasn't that upset when he and Yusuke broke up since it was only a couple of months when we were, like, seventeen. But Goro? They were together for three years, and that's not even counting all that time they didn't want to 'put a label' on it."</p>
<p>"The time after their split was certainly... Bizarre. I suppose we'll just have to see how the situation plays out." Across from her, Ann lets out a yawn. "But enough about them. How are you feeling about Fashion Week?"</p>
<p>Her shoulders slump. "Ugh. I'm terrified. I've wanted this for so long, but now that it's here... I don't know how I'm going to pull this off."</p>
<p>"It's not exactly the same situation. Still, I feel the same way. I've always loved acting, but I've wanted to try out being a producer ever since I've seen some of the films that Big Sis worked on." Makoto tucks some stray hair behind her ear. "Now that I have the job, I feel like if this movie fails, it's going to be my fault."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, right?!" She leans forward. "The pressure feels so strong even if it's not just you. I even feel anxious over deciding what I'm going to wear! I've spent years looking at Fashion Week streetwear but I have no idea."</p>
<p>"That sounds stressful." She usually spends little time getting ready in the morning; the longest part of her morning routine is making herself a balanced and healthy breakfast. "I don't know how you do it all the time. I don't have that much of an eye for clothes myself."</p>
<p>Ann tilts her head, a confused look washing over her face. "I don't think so! You have a great sense of style and the look to pull off most things. Like, even though you don't wear dresses or skirts super often, you usually always look good. And masculine silhouettes suit you too. That velvet tuxedo you wore to the Japanese Academy Awards was one of the best looks of the night, in my opinion." </p>
<p>Makoto has always dressed for comfort; often, that meant the menswear section. She likes to think she doesn't care about looking good or whether or not other people think she looks good, yet Ann's praise makes her want to jump up and dance around the room.</p>
<p>"Androgyny is totally in," Ann continues, "and it's super sexy!"</p>
<p>Well, she can't jump around if she combusts first. The blonde doesn't seem to notice Makoto trying to keep herself from exploding on the spot. Once she's calmed herself down, she feels lighter. More cheerful.</p>
<p>"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."</p>
<p>Ann twirls a curl between her fingers. "No need to thank me. It's true! All that aikido must be paying off, huh?"</p>
<p>"Maybe so." She folds her hands in her lap. "It's also relaxing. Have you at least been finding time to unwind? I know it must be hard..."</p>
<p>"I've managed. I do yoga as often as I can, and sometimes I meditate, but I have trouble staying focused with that stuff, so..."</p>
<p>"Meditation has done wonders for me as of late. If you're having a hard time focusing, there's a few tricks I have."</p>
<p>"Wow, well, if you're willing to give me some pointers, I'd be happy to hear them."</p>
<p>The conversation bounces from subject to subject, and Makoto finds herself feeling less and less weary as the night goes on. She laughs. A lot. And Ann does too, bursting with it until she has to hold her stomach and at one point, she accidentally snorts and that makes her laugh even harder. </p>
<p>A ding from Ann's phone interrupts their reverie. She checks it and types a quick message back. She’s frowning.</p>
<p>"Bad news, I presume?" Makoto inquires.</p>
<p>She shakes her head. "No, not at all! Lala texted me and told me I should go home early tonight, but I dunno. And anyways, I carpooled with her today. How the hell am I supposed to go home?"</p>
<p>"I mean—" For some reason, a wave of anxiety rushes over her, holding the words hostage in her throat. She manages, "I could drive you? You look like you could use the rest."</p>
<p>"Oh, huh, you're right." Ann rubs at her eyes. "That'd be amazing. I'm barely awake right now."</p>
<p>Makoto smiles, crooked and fond. "Then why don't we clean up so we can get going?"</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>During the early days of his career, Goro hadn't given modeling much thought. Sure, he often had to be featured in photoshoots alongside the other Phantom Thieves for publicity, but turning it into a bit of a side career never even crossed his mind. He had to admit that drunk Ann going on a slurred rant about how perfect Goro's skin was and how she'd love to have him model some of her clothes someday flattered him. And with him, flattery goes a long way. What can he say? He's a sucker for praise, and he's learned that the cameras have a way of capturing him and making him look divine. Someone's gotta worship him after all. Ever since he stopped acting, he'd been missing the spotlight on his face. Now his face was everywhere. He finds an odd satisfaction in knowing that.</p>
<p>He finds extra satisfaction in knowing that his damned father would see him. Maybe he'd be in line at the grocery store and spot him on the racks. Goro hopes that he sees today's shoot. He's certain that Masayoshi Shido would love to see his bastard son on the cover of <em> Elle Japan </em> with slicked back hair, red lipstick, and shirtless in high-waisted flowy black pants and black gloves that reached his elbows. The photographer, stylist, and makeup artists had been so kind today too.</p>
<p>So Goro was in a good mood today. He could take on the world and his arguably more daunting ex-boyfriend. At the <em> same time </em>. That's how badass he feels.</p>
<p>He straightens as he rings the doorbell outside of Akira's apartment. No answer.</p>
<p>He refrains from ringing again, since knowing him... Yeah. As if God himself has sent a sign as confirmation of Goro's exceeding familiarity with Akira, he hears a ruckus inside as a door is thrown open and frantic footsteps run about. In the meantime, he occupies himself with examining the door. Looks like a fine cut of wood indeed. </p>
<p>Finally, Akira opens the door. Though an effort was made, it's clear that the man just woke up. For one, his curls were messy. His curls were always messy (that's the look, after all), but his normal look was <em> neat </em> messy. This is just <em> messy </em> messy. Goro would know the difference. Plus, there was the crooked glasses framing a pair of eyes that seemed to not quite know what they were looking at yet. </p>
<p>That was what he noticed first. What drew his eyes next was the dark purple patch of skin peeking out of Akira's turtleneck. Guess that explains the haphazard outfit combination of a lilac turtleneck and bright orange pajama pants with white polka dots. </p>
<p>He must've made a face at seeing it because Akira's gaze shifts away from him and he tugs the collar upwards to hide it. It's not any of Goro's business whose bed Akira is warming nowadays. The pit forming in his stomach is only there out of mere concern for his wellbeing. He's a kind and compassionate human being like that.</p>
<p>"Morning, Akechi." Akira yawns and moves out of the doorway. "Come in."</p>
<p>Stepping into the apartment simultaneously feels like coming home after a twenty hour flight and his primal instincts kicking in, screeching, "Danger!" at ten decibels. </p>
<p>Not much has changed; despite the open space this place offers, the furniture is quite minimal and devoid of personal touches, save for a shelf next to the TV filled with video games Futaba has likely organized in an extremely specific way. The two residents were never interested in interior design anyways, but dammit. This open floor plan was clean. Why would anyone want to buy a space where the kitchen is walled off from the living room? </p>
<p>Goro has spent too many nights watching home improvement TV shows and an embarrassing amount of money on building a secret collection of interior design magazines to not analyze every home and apartment he walks into. This one he's always liked, but he doesn't like that Akira and Futaba have yet to make good use of it. (They probably bought the place just to flex.)</p>
<p>"Where will we be for this?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking we could do the dining table," Akira says. He gestures towards the laptop case he's holding. "Figured it would be easy for you to set that up if you need to use it."</p>
<p>Thank God. Goro wouldn't be caught dead on a couch with Akira Kurusu. </p>
<p>The two of them settle on opposite sides of the rectangular table, which fits enough chairs for the rest of the group. And indeed, this apartment has long-served as their hangout spot. Goro does have a number of fond memories here, like all those times he sat in the seat next to him, and under the table, Akira would knock their knees together and put a hand on his thigh.</p>
<p>Goro takes out his laptop and opens it, met with an open browser displaying a news article he had been reading on his dear father's newest endeavor. He bears no ill will towards blockbuster movies; he enjoys seeing explosions and over-the-top action sequences as much as the next person, but his poorly disguised attempts at cash grabs are painful but more effective than Goro would like. All Shido has to do is open his wallet and throw down millions of dollars to have a movie made, and then he'll make it back all back four times over.</p>
<p>He breathes in through his nose, calming himself.</p>
<p>He's in a good mood today, dammit. He was going to remain in a good mood out of pure spite.</p>
<p>He thinks of positive affirmations as he pulls up the script on his laptop.</p>
<p>"So... where shall we start?" </p>
<p>"The scene where he reunites with Haruki." Akira flips through his script, which had already been on the table. "This one is pretty important so I've been thinking a lot about what I should do, especially since the script has minimal direction during this scene and doesn't lean towards anything specific."</p>
<p>"Yes," Goro says, scrolling down to the particular scene. "I thought that attempting to streamline Kagerou's emotional response during this part would be... detrimental. What did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"I guess I'm having trouble deciding how much emotion to show. It's obviously an emotional scene since he's seeing one of the most important people from his early life again, but at this point in the movie, he's still super guarded, and he'd probably also be a little standoff-ish." He pauses, thinking. "And he's good at hiding his emotions, so I wonder whether or not he'd be shaken enough to show some sort of weakness during their exchange."</p>
<p>"I definitely think Kagerou would be especially on guard and more cautious, considering their past." He skims the dialogue. "And plus, he's well aware that Haruki isn't the most open or honest person either. He wouldn't want to be the first to succumb."</p>
<p>"True. But I feel that it would be impactful if there was one moment where that facade breaks, right? It just has to be exactly the right moment to do it."</p>
<p>"Hm. It could be a testament to how deeply their relationship impacted him, but yes, I agree that its placement should be extremely deliberate." Goro goes back and rereads the scene, this time paying closer attention. "Perhaps if we ran through the scene, we could figure it out."</p>
<p>"I was thinking the same. You'll read for Haruki?"</p>
<p>Goro nods. "Forgive me though, my acting skills may be somewhat rusty." </p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll do amazing."</p>
<p>"Praise? From you? I'm extremely honored." The quip rolls off of his tongue so easily it surprises him.</p>
<p>"Cool. Give me a raise," Akira deadpans, but there's a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Before we start, do you want anything to drink? I was going to make myself coffee since I woke up... tired today."</p>
<p>Goro manages to keep a straight face. He had nearly forgotten about what he had caught a glimpse of earlier. "Coffee sounds wonderful."</p>
<p>"Okay." He hesitates. "Do you still like it the same way?"</p>
<p>"...I do."</p>
<p>He gets up to make their coffee while Goro busies himself on his phone. The silence is awkward; he tries not to wonder what else he's hiding under that unfortunately form-fitting turtleneck. Scrolling through Twitter does little to reign in his mind, but a text notification from Ann acts as a small reprieve.</p>
<p><b> <em>Ann</em> </b> <em> : heya goro!! was wondering if u wanted to hang out rn :p ik it's short notice but being in the studio is driving me crazy, the patterns on this fabric have started to move :/  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Sorry, Ann. I'm at Kurusu's place rn. Maybe ask Makoto? She's been stressed too lately. </em>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Ann</em> </b> <em> : i just saw makoto last night tho and i haven't seen u in forever :( but i should ask her hmmmm </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Ann</em> </b> <em> : wait ur w akira now???   </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Ann</em> </b> <em> : i mean ik ur working together but wtf </em></p>
<p>
  <em> He asked me to help him decide how to play certain scenes. I just went to his place bc I had a magazine shoot nearby this morning. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Is that why Makoto didn't answer my texts until late last night? </em>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Ann</em> </b> <em> : i hope things r going ok then :-) i was surprised when u cast him tbh but he is v talented and so are u so i guess it's perfect </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Ann</em> </b> <em> : and yes she came and surprised me at the studio w pastries n chinese food what a saint </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Ann</em> </b> <em> : but she literally looked so sleep deprived and i was too and i accidentally said i thought her androgyny was super sexy  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Things are fine. Kurusu is quite... subdued. But I think he'll do a phenomenal job at acting, and that's all I care about. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And that's very tactful of you, Ann </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> LOL </em>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Ann</em> </b> <em> : omg i hate when u laugh at me &gt;:(( grrr  </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Ann</em> </b> <em> : mako said she can meet up w me rn so imma head out now BYEE </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Ann</em> </b> <em> : always here if u need to talk &lt;3  </em></p>
<p>Akira takes his seat once more, sliding a mug towards Goro. </p>
<p>"It's hot," he warns.</p>
<p>"I would hope so." Goro blows on the coffee a couple of times and takes a sip anyways.</p>
<p>Huh. So he really did remember.</p>
<p>"Passable," he says, unsure if he even wanted an opinion to begin with.</p>
<p>Akira lifts the back of his hand to his forehead and throws his head back. "Thank God! I was shaking with anticipation for a second."</p>
<p>"Stay focused, Kurusu." He rolls his eyes. "Work first."</p>
<p>He lifts his mug to his lips and peers at Goro as if he's trying to figure something out. The moment passes; he sets the cup down, and says, "Okay. Let's get to it."</p>
<p>One thing that he's always found impressive and terrifying was Akira's ability to embody his roles. It seemed so easy for him to cast himself aside in a split second and become whatever it was he needed to be at that very moment. But that wasn't quite right. There was also a strikingly personal quality to all of his performances. No, it isn't that he separates himself entirely from his roles to become those characters. He just uses parts of himself that most people wouldn't identify as <em> him </em>.</p>
<p>He played a detective and made a couple of mystery films, yet he can't figure it out either.</p>
<p>"Can I welcome you back, or are you going to disappear for a few years without telling anyone again?" Goro reads the line in a casual tone before looking up at Akira. No signs of old wounds being reopened whatsoever.</p>
<p>And there it is: a storm brews in Akira's eyes. But it is without lightning, black clouds, or winds mighty enough to uproot trees and buildings where they stand. All it is heavy rain, the kind that makes you unable to see anything not directly in front of you and beats you down until you're standing still. It makes itself known but doesn't allow you the privilege of exploring it any further. </p>
<p>Then Akira laughs, rays of sun piercing through the clouds, and all is clear again. "I see you haven't dulled one bit."</p>
<p>Goro's stunned.</p>
<p>He must've been silent because the other boy calls out his name.</p>
<p>"Huh?" He blinks, remembering where he is.</p>
<p>"Your line?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, of course. My head was elsewhere for a second."</p>
<p>They finish that scene and then move on to the next one Akira had questions about. And then the next one and then the one after that. Although Goro reads for whatever roles need to be filled, he mainly just listens. To Akira, or Kagerou, or whoever it is that's sitting across from him. Regardless, he finds that he likes listening to him, and does so for however long he's needed.</p>
<p>When it's over, Goro packs up his laptop, and Akira walks him to the door.</p>
<p>"Thanks for today," Akira says. Goro leans down to reach for his shoes, not looking at him. "I feel like I've got a better grasp on Kagerou now."</p>
<p>He hums in response. "That's good. I would hope that I could offer useful insight into my own script." After he gets both of his shoes on, he stands up to face him. "And you did a good job. I'm excited to see what else you can do."</p>
<p>A smile blooms on his face. Bashful, he replies, "Only because of what you created."</p>
<p>"Your insistence on flattering everyone you meet is charming." It's nostalgic, almost.</p>
<p>"It works, doesn't it?" </p>
<p>Goro laughs, and he isn't sure why. Maybe the good vibes from this morning's photoshoot were <em> really </em>starting to kick in. Or maybe it's because this day is so fucking absurd. </p>
<p>He composes himself moments later, averting his gaze so he doesn't have to see whatever expression is on Akira's face. "Ahem. Well. I'll see you soon. At filming."</p>
<p>"Right. At filming," he repeats. His hands find his way to the pockets of his stupid bright orange pants.</p>
<p>"Is something the matter?"</p>
<p>He rocks back and forth on his heels. He frowns, and Goro thinks he looks... Shy. Akira Kurusu is not shy. This situation is uncomfortable and disgusting.</p>
<p>"Nope. Just thinking about how close filming is already," are the words that finally come out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Well, in that case, I'll be heading out now."</p>
<p>"See ya."</p>
<p>When Goro gets home, he goes straight to his bed and passes the fuck out.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p><b>goro akechi on this day </b> @1akechidaily <b>∙</b> 2h</p>
<p>january 26: on this day in 2022, goro akechi was filming the final season of the phantom thieves!!</p>
<p>[ATTACHED IMAGE: A mirror selfie of Goro and Akira taken in front of a dressing room vanity. Goro flashes a close-lipped smile in his detective outfit, while Akira sports a boyish grin and throws up a peace sign. He’s wearing his Shujin Academy uniform and a couple of fake bruises and a busted lip, courtesy of the makeup department.]</p>
<p>158 Retweets   435 Likes</p>
<p><b>joker simp </b> @j0ker69 <b>∙</b> 1h</p>
<p>
  <em> replying to @1akechidaily </em>
</p>
<p>can we talk about how they lowkey spoiled the interrogation room scene with this photo months before the season aired</p>
<p><b>mai loves u &lt;33 </b> @lovelymaiii <b>∙ </b>24m</p>
<p>
  <em> replying to <span class="u">@1akechidaily </span></em>
</p>
<p>remember when they actually interacted ? good times</p>
<p><b>phantom yusuke !!! </b> @yusukef0x <b>∙</b> 14m</p>
<p>
  <em> replying to <span class="u">@1akechidaily </span></em>
</p>
<p>i miss them together so much :( i’m so glad they’re working together again </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> Show More Replies </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so a lot of fics in this tag often involve akechi returning to tokyo after the events of the game and working to reconcile w akira and the phantom thieves so i made that what his movie is abt ;) i’m very meta(verse)</p>
<p>idk how makoann ended up here but she's here and we love her. atlus claims makoto is a tomboy but we didn't get butch makoto like we all wanted so here it is.</p>
<p>previously i said i would be makin a little list of movies that are similar to akechi's movie so u can Visualize and i thought it would be fun to integrate them into the fic ! go watch god's own country, it's a wonderful lgbt+ film.</p>
<p>let me know what u all think about this chapter!</p>
<p>tumblr: lovelyghouls<br/>current issues carrd: <a href="https://issuesintheworld.carrd.co/">educate urself!</a> (if u have taken the time to read this fic, consider taking a little more time out of ur day to sign petitions or read up on one of the numerous things going on today. stay aware and educated!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. iii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the first week of filming goes... well, it goes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did u guys know indie films are usually shot in 2-3 months... we about to be zooming lads</p><p>while writing this chapter i realized i made ryukita the Music couple and it was on accident but i really love them. also platonic anngoro rights</p><p>srry for the long wait i published another akeshu fic in between this chapter n the last one ;))))))</p><p>but unfortunately going to be making less frequent updates from now on :( i'm starting my 1st year of college n i don't mean this in a bragging way but i am so privileged to get to attend one of the best universities in the country and like college is already stressful but the added pressure of needing to perform well at a prestigious institution is (: plus this is probably obvious but seeing as i am a writer, i have a lot of personal projects i've taken a break from to write fic but i want to make some progress in them. it's been over a year since i last wrote a script haha but actually this fic made me want to get back into it so i have a short film n 2 feature films i wanna work on + novels, short stories, etc.. basically i am going to be Busy but even if i am , i'm still going to be doing planning/outlining for this so i won't be totally away. thx for y'alls understanding &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Director Goro Akechi Talks Down Time, Video Rental Stores, Muses, and More in Exclusive Interview</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BY ICHIKO OHYA</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JANUARY 29, 2028</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NOTE: The following is a transcribed excerpt from a longer interview. Listen to the full interview </span>
  <span>here</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>O</b>
  <span>: So, earlier you mentioned that you used to go to DVD rental stores during your childhood and teen years. Now, obviously, these stores have been overtaken by streaming services. Any thoughts on that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A</b>
  <span>: I think streaming services certainly have their value, and even I have a few subscriptions myself, but rental stores offered an entire experience. I always talked to the staff there and received new recommendations, and when I brought the DVDs back, they’d always be willing to discuss it with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>O</b>
  <span>: Right, right. I remember that the staff was often very knowledgeable. I also recall many of those stores being big. Have you ever been overwhelmed by the selections?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A</b>
  <span>: Yes, especially as a kid. Honestly, I still am.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>O</b>
  <span>: Oh? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>A</b>
  <span>: Japan has a couple of independent stores left. Most are here in Tokyo, actually, but some are rather hard to find. The one I really like is in Yongen-Jaya. It’s called “Video Universe”. They’ve been open for over forty years now. They’ve cultivated an impressive collection.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>O</b>
  <span>: Is this the one you’ve always gone to?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A</b>
  <span>: No, an old friend introduced me to the place a number of years ago. I had been living in the area for some time, and I would have never known the store even existed if it weren’t for him. The one I grew up with unfortunately shut down. I have fond memories of it though. I was thirteen when I discovered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tokyo Story </span>
  </em>
  <span>while looking around in that shop, and I remember that after watching it, I knew I had to see all of Yasujiro Ozu’s work with Setsuko Hara.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>O</b>
  <span>: Right, right. Osu and Hara have a pretty prolific director/muse relationship. Honestly, that makes me curious about you. You’re one of Japan’s up-and-coming directors. You’ve only made two movies at the moment and are working on a third, but you’ve already had the chance to work with some amazing talent. Hifumi Togo, in particular, gave a stellar performance in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mourning Star. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you think you’ve met anyone you could call your muse?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A</b>
  <span>: At this point in time, no. I firmly believe that everyone who’s acted in my films is brilliant. However, I believe a muse has to evoke more. It’s someone who inspires you… Someone who makes you want to make a film specifically for them to star in because of how perfectly they mesh with your artistic vision. I haven’t met anyone like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>O</b>
  <span>: I see. Well, you are very early into your career, and I and many others are excited to see where it will lead. I’m sure there are lots of people out there who would love to be known as Goro Akechi’s muse.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A</b>
  <span>: [laughs] In that case, I suppose we’ll just have to see who ends up enchanting me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro is sprawled out on his back on Ann's bedroom floor like he's right at home. Honestly, he is; Ann had been the first to really try to befriend him in the early days of The Phantom Thieves when Goro was still standoffish and too snarky for his own good. He's been here way too many times, and an embarrassing number of them have ended in him crying. (Definitely not because of a boy.) This doesn't look like it's going to turn out to be one of those times. The night is still young, however; maybe he will end up crying one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann walks into the room with three bottles of nail polish in tow: black, red, and a clear coating. Goro sits back up as she settles beside him, her back against the bed frame. She places the bottles down in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he can see the orange label on the bottle containing the clear polish: No More Biting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have you know I haven't bitten my nails in over a year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AKA since the production of your last movie," she reminds him. "And you're shooting another one starting in two days!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he can't argue with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plus, you know I do it too. Especially with Fashion Week coming up. I can't show up with ugly nails; I'd be horrified." She grimaces at the thought. "Cute bonding activity, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's thoughtful of you." He watches as she picks up and opens the black bottle. "I will admit I have been... on edge as of late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would be too," she agrees, sympathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You say that as if you don't have an enormous burden of your own." He moves so that he's now facing her and holds his hand out. She slides a pink foam separator onto his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs nervously. "Totally not like I'm finally achieving my lifelong dream or anything. No pressure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'll do wonderfully." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Goro. I can't help but feel super anxious even when it's still two weeks away. In my head, my clothes are already being scrutinized by critics from all over." Holding him steady with one hand, Ann uses the other to paint his pinky finger. "And honestly, it feels like I haven't been going out much other than to work ever since..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see her biting her lip before continuing, "Now I'm flying out of the country."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that's quite nerve-wracking. At the very least, you have Suzui and Lala-san with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, tell me about it. If they weren't here, I might've gone off the deep end trying to get everything together for this collection."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand. I feel the same about Makoto and Haru."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like we're on the same page then." She smiles. "I hope you're at least feeling kind of good about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't like to brag, but I think I've outdone myself this time. And Makoto and Haru managed to steal away some exceptional editors and cinematographers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I going to see your name in the Best Director category next year?" She lets go of his hand. "Okay, give me your other one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He complies. "You might, if the people on camera put in as much work as the ones behind the scenes are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem like you have zero faith in your actors!" She giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary. I think this cast is possibly the strongest I've worked with so far, but even talented people can screw up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right about that. I'm so interested in this project of yours, though! Like, you guys just dropped the announcement out of nowhere!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That move was one of Makoto's. It actually turned out well, considering the hype that's already building."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True. Your names were trending on Twitter right after it happened." She sweeps a thumb over the back of his hand. "Your hands are so soft. What cream do you use?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just started using it, actually. I picked it up from the drug store."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whaat? No way. Those places are always hiding some absolute gems." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, enough about me. What's your latest collection about?" Goro's eyes drift to the wall space above her bed that is populated by magazine clippings about her previous releases and photos of models and celebrities wearing her clothes. Once upon a time, signed posters of dreamy idols were hung there instead. He remembers how they were the first thing he noticed when he visited, and the way she was so unabashedly shameless about her collection. This enthusiasm of hers hasn't changed. (At least, not completely.) That first night, he had left completely in awe at her ability to talk his ear off about pop bands and romance dramas he used to turn his nose up at, and somehow, between her impassioned rambles about music video fashion, she had slipped him a lilac sticky note with all her song and show recommendations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may or may not have checked out every single one of her suggestions, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>hasn't kept the note all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's women's winter wear. I don't exactly have a theme this time since it's just ready to wear stuff, but it's mostly super fancy gowns and then some dresses and coats." She finishes painting his last finger, caps the bottle, and then picks up the red polish. Meanwhile, he repositions himself into the space next to her. "I still want the makeup and hair to be somewhat avant-garde though. There's going to be lots of face crystals and hair glitter involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah." He stares down at his black fingernails. At least it wouldn't be a hassle to coordinate an outfit with the color. "I'm looking forward to seeing it even if it's not the same as in person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. The atmosphere at shows is usually amazing. Like, it pumps me up so much! Makes me wish I was on the runway again." Her voice is wistful and tinged with sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe one day, you will." Goro straightens his legs out and rests his hands atop his gray cotton sweatpants. He wouldn't let just anyone see him dressed so... plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess. Right now, it feels like I can't." Ann sighs. "Ugh, no more of this work talk. We're supposed to be de-stressing before our projects eat us alive! I'm putting on a drama after this and talking about work will not be allowed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have something new for us to watch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duh. But before we do that, can you do my other hand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Give it here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Akira knows that dressing comfortably for an eight hour day on set is ideal, especially when he’s likely going to change wardrobes several times, he can’t help but feel underdressed next to Makoto and her plaid mahogany suit. He can’t be bothered to care about it for too long, however; it’s seven in the morning and the oversized red hoodie with sleeves that go well past his fingertips is damn comforting. Plus, he woke up ten minutes before he had to leave and threw on whatever in his closet was comfortable and not pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’ve been sleeping well.” Makoto shoots him a look of disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… It’s better than I usually sleep.” As they walk through the lot, he glances from side to side, observing the rows of numbered white warehouse-esque buildings. “How many stages are in this lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around forty? We’re probably only using three or four and the rest of the scenes will be filmed at actual locations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man on a golf cart drives past them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reminds me of The Phantom Thieves set,” he remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean when you and Ryuji stole a golf cart and almost crashed into catering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the bright side, we didn’t crash, and the food was great that day, even if we got chewed out by the producers afterward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He follows Makoto up the steps of a trailer with a sign that reads “HAIR &amp; MAKEUP” on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please be cool, please be cool, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he pleads. Having a stoic stylist who doesn’t say a word to Akira for the entirety of the twenty to thirty minutes he’s sitting there is always an awkward experience. On the other hand, he’s kept in touch with all of the ones who do talk to him. Being able to have random conversations with the person doing his eyebrows makes him feel loved, okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who he finds inside is… a familiar face, actually. “Familiar”, as in, it’s Hifumi Togo. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>famous </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>successful </span>
  </em>
  <span>actress Hifumi Togo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back wall of the trailer is lined with brightly lit mirrors and white tables littered with various cosmetic products. There are also four chairs, the type that can be found in hair salons, and Hifumi occupies the one closest to the door. Once Makoto and Akira enter, she closes the book she had been reading and gets up to greet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Kurusu. I’ll be styling you today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira.” Makoto looks to him, then to Hifumi. “This is Hifumi Togo. I’m sure you already know her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, definitely.” He holds out his hand. “I really like your movies. It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The admiration is mutual.” She shakes his hand. “Why don’t we get started?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you’re done here, go to wardrobe next door. There’s breakfast in the warehouse further down the lot if you need it. Be at Stage 22 at 8:30 sharp,” Makoto instructs. She leaves after he gives her a “Will do!” and a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask what’s brought you to working here?” Akira voices his curiosity as soon as he’s settled in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hifumi grabs a brush off of the table. “I’ve always been into styling hair and doing makeup, and I did it a lot on my own. I only started making it a bit of a side career recently. My mother always found cosmetics to be… frivolous. I’ve worked on a few magazine shoots so far. This is my first movie set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makoto called me and asked if I was interested. We’ve become good friends since we worked on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Gilded Birdcage</span>
  </em>
  <span> together, so I wanted to help her out. Plus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mourning Star</span>
  </em>
  <span> is one of my favorite films I’ve worked on, and Goro is one of my favorite directors because of it. I couldn’t turn down the offer.” She stands behind him and runs the brush through his thick locks. “Have you seen those two movies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “I enjoyed both a lot. Honestly, you and Makoto had great chemistry and completely fit into the historical setting. The movie took me by surprise though. I wasn’t expecting you or Makoto to ever be in such, er, risqué scenes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone expected it for either of us. There was a lot of buzz about it after the premiere, no?” Hifumi walks back to the tables, searching around for a spray bottle and a pack of cleansing wipes. Once she finds the items, she uses the bottle to spritz water onto a particularly unruly curl of his. “We were both nervous on the day. I believe it helped that the crew was predominantly female, and during shooting, they cleared out most of the people on set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drops the wipes into his lap. “Use these for your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth, that scene turned out well.” Oh god. Where is this conversation going? He cringes inwardly as he rubs a wipe across his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hifumi chuckles. “Thank you. I’ve never been good at acting those types of situations, so that’s reassuring to hear. It’s remarkable what a good director can bring out in an actor. You’re lucky for this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” He feels the dread start to pool in his stomach. How long until he drowns in it? “I feel nervous, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve never guessed you would be since you two were already such good friends beforehand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, the woes of never publicizing your relationship and letting only a few select individuals be privy to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She retrieves a bottle of hairspray. “Your hair is surprisingly stubborn. Hopefully this can keep it down for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise it’s not usually like this. I was a little bit in a rush this morning,” Akira explains. “And it’s true he and I already know each other, but I don’t know how he operates… as a director, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I understand that. I don’t think you should be worried at all. He took great care of his actors and constantly asked for our input.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s even worse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will warn you that he can be quite strict. He seems to have a good handle of people’s potential, so he tries to push the limit as far as he can. No more than what you can take though.” Hifumi shakes the hairspray bottle. “I remember there was one time where he made me shoot the same scene for the entirety of one day. I thought I hated him by the end of it, then that part of the film became my favorite after it premiered. Close your eyes for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s generous with her amount of hairspray, to put it lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes again, he has to blink away the sting. Hifumi stands in front of him, scrutinizing her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she nods. “Okay,” she decides, “shall I put some makeup on you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The Empress</b>
  <span> @empresstheatre </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>1h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PLAYING THIS MONTH: Chungking Express (1999) dir. Wong Kar-Wai</span>
</p><p>
  <span>119 Retweets   799 Likes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro's very first day on the set of The Phantom Thieves isn't too far of a departure from what he's used to. His father, and he's using that word very lightly, tossed him into his first commercial at the ripe age of eight. He likes to think he's come farther than being the poster boy for an organic apple juice brand, having already acted in a few supporting movie roles. Surprisingly, television is the one area he hasn't sunk his teeth into yet. There is a first time for everything, and this is his... Somehow. He can't help but be skeptical that he actually got the part, considering Shido ordered him to go to the audition thirty minutes before it started, and he had no idea what he was in for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, he's thankful for the role because frankly, it's a damn good show. It's not hard to see why the first season took Japan (and a lot of the international scene) by storm. Who could argue against the strength of Kamoshida as a villain? Season two's follow-up with Madarame is nothing to scoff at either. Everyone's anticipating who the Phantom Thieves are going to take down next, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, he's kind of excited for this role, even if it's just a supporting one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrives at the first location of the day twenty minutes early: a TV station set. Idly scrolling through his phone in an audience seat is the boy everyone's been talking about ever since the pilot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro strolls up to Akira Kurusu and greets him with a pleasant, "Hello."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up. "Oh, hey. I don't think we've met before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Goro thinks, trying to pick him apart right then and there. Akira was a nobody before being Joker. No acting credits to his name, no nothing. He's fascinating, really. How could someone so talented fly under the radar so long?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We haven't. My name is Goro Akechi. I'll be joining the cast as Crow, so I figured I should introduce myself." He plasters on the smile he always used for advertising products he could not give two shits about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira appears unaffected by his charm. Instead, he shoots back with the friendliest face Goro's ever seen, and a, "I'm Akira Kurusu. I look forward to working with you. Our characters have a lot of scenes together, so let's make them good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus. He really is Joker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a sentiment that echoes in his mind when the cameras start rolling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If someone close to you, for example, your friend next to you..." Goro's voice is even. He looks past the rest of the crowd at Akira. "If his heart suddenly changed, wouldn't you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They only target criminals, so no," is Akira's quick response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. But how can you be so sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs the microphone from the woman holding it in front of him. "I don't know, Detective, you tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" The confusion is Goro's voice is genuine. That isn't in the script.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one who's supposed to be catching the Phantom Thieves, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>should be the one telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. I question how far you've gotten in the investigation anyways. They still seem to be running loose." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From across the room, Goro can see in Akira's eyes that he's egging him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He's challenging the new kid, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one tells them to stop. Of course, then, he has no choice but to indulge his opponent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am a professional, after all. Many details of this investigation are private for one reason or another." He folds his hands in his lap, a picture of serenity. "I assure you that the police and I are working quite hard. Your concern is very much appreciated, and you seem very invested in my work. It's always nice to see a fan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'll entertain Akira, but only a little bit. Before he can even open his mouth to respond, Goro slides back into the script, "Now, that little digression was pleasant. However, there are more pressing matters at hand..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the scene, he hears, "Cut!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their director comes out on the set. Igor is a strange man, to say the least. Even so, it's abundantly clear he knows what he's doing. "That was marvelous, you two! Your chemistry is excellent. We're using that take. Onto the next scene!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro's eyes find Akira again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira simply shrugs his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Akira is finished getting dolled up for the cameras, he heads to the wardrobe trailer, and boy does he love the loose black tee tucked into the high-waisted light blue pinstripe pants combo. The knee-length beige coat is great too. Now he won't feel like a sewer rat in front of his well-dressed friends. A quick stop at catering sees him picking up a cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit before heading to where he needs to be. The drink is scorching yet satisfying as it slides down his throat and warms up his insides. Being cold and tired on set is not ideal. Coffee fixes both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stage 22 has been set up to look like an apartment. He doesn't have long to admire the set design before a frazzled Makoto approaches him with a stack of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's today's schedule and an extra copy of the script." She pushes the paper into his hands. "I'm really sorry I didn't have them earlier; it completely slipped my mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't sweat it." He hadn't even noticed that he had no idea what today's schedule is or what he was supposed to be acting off of. They both must be tired. "Uh, you look like you're freaking out a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs. "Just running around and making sure nothing will go horribly wrong. Haru isn't here today to help since she's arranging stuff for the PT anniversary, so it's just me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. If there's anything I can do, let me know. Try not to self-destruct on the first day, please, we need you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No promises. Go and tell Goro you're here, okay?" And she's off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira spots him sitting in one of those directors' chairs that probably has his name plastered on the back. That damned ponytail is back again. Luckily, he's too exhausted to think about it or the black skin-tight turtleneck he's paired with a green leather bomber jacket and matching pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro is talking to another actor, Daichi, who nabbed Haruki's role. Akira met him once, while doing chemistry readings, and ended up putting his name in with the director for his top choice for the role. Looks like they agreed on that part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits until Daichi leaves to approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," Goro greets him. "I see you've finally arrived, so we'll start in a few minutes. Did you see the schedule today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makoto forgot to give it to me this morning, so I got it a few seconds ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, just make sure you look at it soon. Today's first scene will have you by yourself." The brunette gives him the once-over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira shifts, uncomfortable that he's being looked at. By </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Is there something wrong with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. "Not at all. Wardrobe did a good job with you this morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks? I mean, thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro hops off of his chair. "I'll give you ten minutes to catch up on the schedule and review the script. Then we'll start."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks off somewhere, leaving Akira to refresh his memory. He goes into the first take feeling confident. Scenes that are told entirely through action can be intimidating, but summers spent with Yusuke's theater troupe doing physical acting has prepared him for this. He’s going to nail this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes it through the entire scene before Goro yells, "Cut!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira looks over at him. He seems, well, not unimpressed per se. His face is just extremely neutral, no smiles or frowns or approval or disapproval. Basically, the actor has no idea what to make of it, except that Goro is looking at him like he can do better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're doing it again. Kurusu," he addresses Akira, jutting his chin out at him, “give me more this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn. This is going to be a long two months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of pizza hits Akira's nose as soon as he walks into the apartment. Yusuke and Futaba sit at the dining table with a half-eaten box of pepperoni pizza laid out before them. Futaba looks up from where she's hunched over on her laptop to greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Akira. Yusuke and I got takeout. Hope you don't mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I would mind it more if either of you tried to cook," he quips, plopping down in the empty seat across from them. "Yusuke, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a while, indeed." Yusuke is holding his sketchbook open, regarding him with a small glance before returning to drawing. "It seems that we've all been recently."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's Phantom going?" Akira leans over and grabs a piece of pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of my toughest roles yet, but I leave rehearsal every day feeling more and more inspired." His brow furrows. "It's been my life these past few weeks. Tonight is a rare occurrence where I have time to spend with Futaba."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't miss the small frown on the artist's face. "Is that all? Looks like you have a lot on your mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not at all. I was simply thinking that Ryuji and I haven't seen much of each other lately. He's mostly been in and out of the studio making music, so..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, Yusuke, are you missing your boyfriend on main? While I'm trying to work?" Futaba teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Editing stuff?" Akira takes a big bite out of his pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, finished editing a short film for one of my clients earlier. Now I'm doing homework because I have class tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever think trying to get a computer science degree with everything else you have going on is a little, uh, much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary, I think her work ethic is admirable," Yusuke chimes in. "As long as she's taking care of herself, that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yusuke gets it. Plus, I'm already a coding god. I want the piece of paper to confirm it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you're very versatile in your pursuits. Speaking of current pursuits, how did your first day go?" He looks up at Akira, who groans and sinks into his chair in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't like it was those Phantom Thief shoots we sometimes did at two in the morning, but somehow, I'm even more exhausted. The only thing that's keeping me going is that Akechi rags on everyone in the cast, so at least he doesn't think only I suck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba snickers. "Equal rights."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would Goro think you suck? He basically cast you on the spot. You're a very talented actor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira loves his friends. "Aw, you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wolfs down the rest of his pizza before standing up and announcing, "I'm going to bed. You kids don't go too crazy now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll trash the house," she yells as he walks to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's out like a light as he hits the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks over the script at an empty table in a homey jazz bar that's been built to serve as today's shooting location for his scene. Season three had only a handful of appearances for him beside the TV station scene, and most of them happened alongside Akira. After "CROW" (yes, in all capital letters) managed to trend on Twitter almost every single time he appeared, the producers gave him a call at the end of the season to inform him that they're planning to give him a bigger role next time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fans are going to see a lot of him now, and Goro is going to see a lot of Akira now, considering how eager the writers were to capitalize on the positive audience reception towards Joker and Crow's budding friendship/rivalry/nebulously defined dynamic that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a sucker for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's sure Father Dearest is eating up the publicity. Goro doesn't mind it. Akira is fun to work with. The rest of the cast, save for Ann, are strangers to him. But they're tolerable strangers, which makes his life a whole lot easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small thud draws his eyes away from the script, and they instead happen upon a sight that he would describe as peculiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off set, Akira is sitting on the floor, looking miffed. Above him, Ann covers her mouth, shoulders heaving with laughter. He climbs back to his feet, and what proceeds is an intense hushed conversation with a healthy dose of frantic hand motions on Akira's part. Goro can't fathom what would have him looking so panicked and Ann so amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his protests. Ann puts her hands on his shoulders and turns him to Goro's general direction. A light shove propels Akira towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span> is all he can think as the other boy approaches him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Akechi." It baffles him how relaxed Akira sounds for someone who looked like he was having a meltdown seconds earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering if you'd like to go get dinner with me sometime. We've worked together for a while now, and it looks like we'll only be seeing more of each other. Even with all that, I've never hung out with you off set. So I thought it would be good to get to know you better." Not a hint of anxiety in this body or face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. What an interesting development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his script. "I don't see why not. When?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about after rehearsal today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd be happy to join you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movement is minuscule, but Goro catches Akira's shoulders relaxing ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[PHOTO: Posted on @akirakurusu’s Instagram story. It’s a photo of Makoto, Goro, and Haru eating lunch at a table. Makoto and Goro occupy the left side of the table; they’re both smiling. On the other side, Haru sticks her tongue out and makes a heart with her two hands. Akira has placed each of their respective Instagram handles (@makotonijima, @g.akechi, and @haru_) on top of them. In the bottom right corner, in white text: “first week of filming: done :)”)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <b>best actor akira kurusu </b>
  <span>@jokercrowcrumbs </span>
  <b>∙</b>
  <span> 43m</span>
</p><p>
  <span>could he have warned us first i almost choked on my sushi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>21 Retweets   101 Likes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>makoto in a suit </b>
  <span>@G1LDEDB1RDCAGE </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>32m</span>
</p><p>
  <span>where is the title we need the damn title where is the title we need the damn title</span>
</p><p>
  <span>47 Retweets   73 Likes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>camie </b>
  <span>@thiefwlws </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>31m</span>
</p><p>
  <span>okay but both haru and makoto look absolutely radiant… just one kiss please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>17 Retweets   62 Likes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ryouta | pt 5th anniversary! </b>
  <span>@pancak3boiiii </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>17m</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rip to all the conspiracy accs who keep making those long ass threads about why they don’t think goro and akira are friends anymore lmaoooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>13 Likes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hoshii @ rivers in the desert </b>
  <span>@its_hoshii </span>
  <b>∙</b>
  <span> 15m</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>@pancak3boiiii</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>no one was reading anyways… it’s what she deserves </span>
</p><p>
  <b>commissions open &lt;3 </b>
  <span>@bonbondoesart </span>
  <b>∙</b>
  <span> 15m</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>@pancak3boiiii</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>they r literally so obsessed w their personal lives like please get a job. akira and goro friendship is alive and well and THRIVING and there’s nothing they can do about it!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thinking about how for some reason there’s a lot of scenes in this fic where characters eat together, so here’s a quote from one of today’s featured directors: “Dinner is a very intimate thing. Anyone can go for coffee or a drink, but you agree to have dinner with someone, that’s different. It has a meaning. You really see people when you watch them eat.” - Wong Kar-Wai</p><p>speaking of him, all the trailers for his movies suck so here’s a 3 min <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwmEWNXIsNk&amp;t=109s&amp;ab_channel=criterioncollection">video</a> of barry jenkins talking about his style and why his movies work so well. i am in love with how wong kar-wai drakes his characters with such quiet intimacy and his ability to make simple gestures like two characters glancing at each other when they pass each other on the stairs seem so lovely. honestly my vision for this fic. also takeshi kaneshiro in chungking express gives me akira vibes i dunno why</p><p>twt: (hello i just made this lol and will try using it) goblingoro<br/>tumblr: lovelyghouls<br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/rosepotions/like-a-devil-fashion/">character fashion pinterest board</a><br/><a href="https://issuesintheworld.carrd.co/">world issues carrd</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iv.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the author really loves akira kurus, and it shows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello everyone ! long time no see. i’ve adjusted to college pretty well so i think i’m able to update slightly more frequently since i’ve got a handle on the flow of things. i did manage to pump out a 10K word oneshot for halloween if anyone is interested in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316096">checking it out</a></p>
<p>btw was listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaM1bCuG4xo&amp;ab_channel=TaylorSwiftVEVO">mirrorball</a> off of folklore and decided this is definitely an akira song, esp for this fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Phantom Thieves </em>
  </b>
  <b>Anniversary Countdown: Best of Behind The Scenes Vlogs</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FEBRUARY 5, 2028</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Welcome back to another day of the PhanSite’s Anniversary Countdown, where we are discussing the “Best Of” everything Phantom Thieves-related in anticipation of the show’s 5 year anniversary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today on the countdown: behind the scenes vlogs! These glimpses into the everyday lives of the people behind the masks were treats for the fans during the show’s runtime. Some may even say these YouTube vlogs, which accompanied the release of every episode, sometimes built even more excitement than the episode itself. And honestly, who could blame them? The cast and their endless charisma could give their onscreen counterparts a run for their money with how effortlessly they’ve stolen the hearts of millions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>#5: “24 HOUR GAMING CHALLENGE (LOTS OF ENERGY DRINKS)”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba Sakura’s vlogs are known for being… chaotic, to say the least. This one was simultaneously totally out of left field yet somehow also very in character. This vlog was an emotional rollercoaster for everyone involved</span>
  <span>—from the confident beginning to the moments of almost falling asleep against the keyboard, and even the rages that dispelled the sleepiness, Sakura took herself and us on a journey. While she did not last all 24 hours, she did hold out for a very impressive 23. She stated in an interview that the producers were not happy with her that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>#4: “Teaching Ann Some Aikido Moves”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Nijima has talked about her experience with aikido for quite a while, she didn’t show off that part of her life until this vlog, where she teaches Takamaki a few basic moves. What’s arguably more entertaining about this is the hijinks that ensue afterward of Takamaki making Nijima drive her to all her favorite places as a post-workout reward. We need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thelma and Louise</span>
  </em>
  <span> with them, stat. Someone pitch this movie idea to Goro Akechi immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>#3: “The Joy of Painting With Yusuke Kitagawa”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Bob Ross-Yusuke Kitagawa memes were given new life when Kitagawa himself dropped a 45-minute uncut video of himself working on his new painting. Most fascinating about this one is how he walks through his own artistic process and gushes about his own artistic inspirations in such an endearing way that it’s hard to not fall head over heels in love with him. That’s why despite its length, many fans found themselves wanting even more. We’re inclined to agree; we could listen to Kitagawa talk about art for hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>#2: “Farmers’ Market and Showing You My Favorite Vegan Recipes (+ QnA!) :)”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that could be more relaxing than watching Kitagawa paint is watching Okumura take a day trip to her three favorite farmers’ markets (in disguise). Discontent with simply showing off aesthetically pleasing sights of clear blue skies and colorful produce, however, this vlog is the gift that kept on giving. And what it gave us is a couple of new vegan dishes to test out in our own kitchens (we’re still waiting on that cookbook). But of course, the “main dish” had to be the QnA that followed, where she was accompanied by her costar Ryuji Sakamoto. All we have to say is: who knew these two would make such a fantastic combination?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>#1: “The Long-Anticipated Sound Stage 18 Vlog (Halloween Special!!)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The haunted Sound Stage 18 is an urban legend of sorts among fans. We have a whole post on it </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>here</span>
  </span>
  <span>, but here’s the gist: every time </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Phantom Thieves</span>
  </em>
  <span> film a scene at Sound Stage 18, strange things occur, which are documented in many tweets by the cast. Some date as far back as during season one! As a result, many fans are convinced there’s something supernatural going on here. Kurusu, ever the fan pleaser, took it upon himself to wrangle the rest of the cast members into an overnight stay at Sound Stage 18 in what turns out to be the most gut-busting vlog yet. It’s got accidental ASMR with the various snacks they hoarded for this excursion, QnAs, accidental shots of Takamaki and Akechi putting on mud masks, but no solid proof of ghosts, unfortunately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro is not nervous at all. No, not in the slightest. It's not as if he was set to direct his very first feature film tomorrow, which was his first project since </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Phantom Thieves</span>
  </em>
  <span> ended a little less than a year ago. And it's not as if he's feeling all the pressure in the world weighing down him right now. But that's okay, right? Pressure turns coal into diamonds, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was irrelevant, however, because he was definitely not stressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's simply relaxing to sit at his kitchen counter at close to 1 am and scrutinize every damn page of his script, even if he already sent out final copies to the cast and there was no changing it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell was he so in his head for? More than he usually was, anyway, and he can barely take his thoughts on a normal day. His brain is an annoying person to live with, but sometimes, it offers him good ideas. Call it a love-hate relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, he loves his brain, a lot. His brain gave him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black Mask</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black Mask</span>
  </em>
  <span> is his baby. He started writing it on his breaks on set, in the privacy of his trailer where he could imagine to his heart's content. Countless revisions later, and now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black Mask</span>
  </em>
  <span> is set to be his directorial debut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Directing and writing have been his dream, always. He liked acting, but he's too much of a control freak to act in someone else's story. Creating his own is what he's wanted to do ever since one of his first words was "mise-en-scene". Now he's going to do just that. A feature film! He's made short films before, but this...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This brain of his—he really hates it. He can obsess over every detail tomorrow. He needs to rest. But.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's when a (very shirtless, though that's beside the point) Akira walks into the kitchen. "Goro, why haven't you come to bed yet?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just looking over some... things. For tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arms snake around his torso from behind. A chin comes to rest on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see what things you could possibly be looking over for two and a half hours." Akira yawns. "Don't tell me that I came all the way here to stay the night in an empty bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well..." Goro does feel like if he stares at his laptop screen any longer, it'll probably blind him. On the other hand, if he keeps at it, he could have a mindblowing revelation that will be talked about for years. Sure, he already has extensive notes on how he wants to direct nearly every scene, down to the camera angles and movements. That part isn't his job, technically, and there is going to be a cinematographer on set, but the vision already exists in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>head. The crew would simply have to deal with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's been writing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black Mask</span>
  </em>
  <span> for nearly four years. He can't make even one misstep here, especially when...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop. Overthinking." Akira pecks a flurry of kisses against the brunette’s cheek. "Come to bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing he’s learned about Akira is that he can be incredibly persuasive. So when he shuts the computer, takes him by the hand into the bedroom, he complies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, Akira only holds him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to prove him wrong,” he admits, unsure why he said it, but feeling a weight off his chest nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence envelops them like a warm blanket. Goro feels a hand run through his hair, over and over. He has his head stop the other’s chest, and he can hear Akira’s heartbeat, and he feels connected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...How are you?” He’s once again unsure of what possessed him to say that, but as soon as the question leaves his lips, he realizes he’s equally unsure of the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pause. Then—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Akira chuckles softly. “I’m here. With you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro's eye twitches as Makoto gives him a once over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like utter shit? Yes, I'm aware." He rubs his face. "Not the greatest start to the day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we are moving quite fast through filming, so I understand your stress. However," she winces, "I would hope our director would be in tip-top shape through it all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm offended that you think I'm not always in tip-top shape."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right. My bad." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will admit I will likely pass out if I don't sit down soon." He takes his place upon the director's chair, a piece of furniture he is stupidly attached to. "And if I don't get caffeine in my system immediately."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure that can be arranged. Before that, I'm very curious to see how everything's been." While Makoto may work on the same set, most days, she's too busy making sure everything doesn't completely fall apart to sit around and chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're right on schedule. You have nothing to worry about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's good to hear, but that's not really what I was referring to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what you could be referring to, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I meant... working with Akira." She lowers her voice like she's telling him some dirty secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's going swimmingly." Goro rests his cheek on his hand. "It's really not that difficult to keep my personal hangups out of work, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do know that, yes. Just because you can separate the two, doesn't mean you don't have any emotions about it though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t.” He shrugs. “You know how passionate I am about this project. I think this is my best script, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be my best film. I’d do anything to make sure it is. Who I use to get there is irrelevant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last word comes out with more bite than he intends, so he tacks on a, “I really need more sleep” in a failed attempt to wipe the skepticism off of Makoto’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you really do need that coffee. I’ll go fetch it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaves him with, “Whatever it takes to make sure you don’t die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro is left in peace for mere moments before his gaze catches on one Akira Kurusu, entering the studio and looking way too put together for seven in the morning. Hifumi works wonders. He hates her for it, sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira pauses. Hesitates. Pulls his eyes away quickly like a hand jumping back from a flame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he meets him again, raises a hand in a feeble wave, and mouths, “Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro ignores him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. Totally irrelevant, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira is going to do something nice for himself today. It's a rare day where's he completely free from Goro's directorial clutches, and he already expelled his reckless energy by getting absolutely smashed last night before stumbling home at 6 am and passing out until the afternoon. So he can relax today. Pour himself a glass of wine (well, maybe not, because he already almost died of alcohol poisoning hours earlier), take a long soak in the bathtub, and watch all his favorite comfort horror movies. And he can do it all, fully free of any interruptions!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Which of course, was very wishful thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone rings while he's still lazing around in bed, and he has to feel around the sheets to find it greeting him with a 3% battery charge and his lovely publicist's name flashing across the screen. It's already nearly 4 pm, and let's face it—he probably would have stayed in bed all day and fantasized about self-care if left alone. Then he'd return to work the next day and feel bad about himself for being too lazy to pull up Netflix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akira... You cannot be serious right now." Lavenza's voice comes through the line. Not angry, just exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels around for the charger plugged into the outlet right next to his bed. He might be needing more than 3% for this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know—" he starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The paparazzi got photos of you leaving some guy's place this morning. Again. And I had to pay them off to not leak them to the press. Again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he can say is, "...Oh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not want to restrict you too much. You are free to do what you want in your personal life, but at least try to make it easier for me and the rest of your team. Please. This has happened too many times now." She sighs. "You've been in the public eye for a really long time now. I know you think you've established a solid reputation with the public, but the truth is that they can turn on you any time they want to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The public sees you as this charismatic, endlessly talented artist. But they also see you as this sexy heartthrob who everyone is crushing on, and anyone who says they aren't crushing on you is clearly lying. But the catch about the second image is that people only like it as that: an image. People will thirst over you all they want, but as soon as they figure out that you actually are sleeping around, it shatters that illusion, and you become less favorable to them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ouch. Truth really does hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll always have the fans who are loyal to you through hell and high water, yes, but swaying the general public in your favor is still important. Understand?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Sorry about this." He hesitates before also saying, "Thanks for dealing with it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose it's alright. Just make sure this doesn't happen any longer. Especially since you have a new project going on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say their goodbyes. Akira isn't left to be embarrassed about his blunder for too long because his door swings open, and Futaba strides in and flops stomach-first onto his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello to you, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So. We have some things to discuss. Something that is coming up pretty soon." Futaba looks at him expectantly, but unfortunately for her, he has no idea what she's talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She buries her face into the sheets and groans before lifting her head back up and saying, "Like, your birthday. In less than a month."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. That's right. That's definitely a thing that exists and will indeed be occurring in less than a month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit. I totally forgot about that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew you would," she says, satisfied with herself. "And what are we doing for it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure I have work that day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doesn't have to be on the day, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, really."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba rolls onto her back. "You are always like this about your birthday. I don't understand why."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? I am not." He crosses his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you are." She pushes herself up to poke him in the forehead. "Your face is so tense right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Akira relaxes. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>tense. Goddamit. "But I'm not always like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm right," she insists, lying on her side. "You get broody. And you shouldn't be. You should be doing something nice for yourself on your birthday. And I'm going to treat you this year."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his mouth to respond, but she adds, "Because I want to. I have to repay you somehow for the new monitor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," he acquiesces. "It could be nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool. Just ask, and you shall receive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, I think I'd need some time to think about it." He shoos her away. "Now leave me alone so I can go back to sleep, nerd."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba hops off the bed. "Just tell me," she says before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ann slides into the passenger seat of Akira's car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for driving me to the airport," she says as she shuts the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem. Luckily shooting starts later for me today." He cocks his head to look in the back, where Ryuji is cozied up with her luggage. "Did you already check to make sure you had everything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I triple-checked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, thank God." Ryuji makes a face. "I was praying there wouldn't be more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you didn't have to come, you know." She rolls her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, I definitely did. I can't just miss out on seeing ya off to one of the biggest milestones of your career."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ew, stop being sentimental. It's too early, and my car is way too cool and sleek for that." Akira pulls onto the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Man, don't try and separate yourself from this. You were the one who invited me along in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ann smiles, and even bare-faced and with dark circles on full display, she's radiant. "Aw, no way! You're such a sap."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhh, I have an image to keep up here," is what he replies, though a faint blush creeps onto his cheeks. "But what can I say? I had to bring Ryuji along. Our baby's all grown up. I remember just yesterday she was hoarding magazines from Fashion Week in her trailer, and now..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji gazes out the window. "Seems like just yesterday we were in that dingy practice room, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At twenty six, the three of them were far too young to be reminiscing on the good 'ol days. Not when the best was, hopefully, yet to come. But their first year of high school was the best, in its own way—it was the peak of a past life, where they dreamed freely without the weight of what those dreams would turn out to be. It was crazy either way to think that a decade ago, the three of them were just members of Shujin Academy's drama club, hungry young artists in a program equally starved for funds (they could rant, at length, about how the massive amounts of money poured into the athletics program did little to help the school's win rates).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, on a total whim, Akira had convinced the other two to attend an open casting call for a new TV show called </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Phantom Thieves.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the rest is history. Now, they were here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was dingy, but I loved it." Ann sighs. "Remember when we were doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Midsummer Night's Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And I begged them to let me revamp the costumes to make them look cooler?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who could forget?" Akira bites the inside of his cheek. Ugh. This is the mushiest car ride ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his periphery, he sees her grinning down at her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, does thinking about the Titania outfit you made make you that happy?" He spares a quick glance at her as he comes to a red light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh, no!" She shoves her phone into her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, Ann was totally texting someone." Ryuji wiggles his eyebrows. "Who's the lucky lady?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, you guys, it's just Makoto."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makoto? No way." Akira can't believe it. Actually, yes he can. "I know I used to catch you staring at her on set whenever she was in a tank top, but..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That did not happen." She huffs. "It's not that like that! We've just been talking a lot lately since we've both been stressed and in need of someone to vent to. I do not have a crush on her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suuuuure.” Ryuji chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I can’t deal with either of you right now. Besides, I wouldn’t want to date her though. That would be, like, super disruptive for our friend group if we ever broke up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira grimaces. “That stung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, geez. I didn’t mean it like that. I still love you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back, Ryuji tears open a bag of chips. “Want some?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yes.” Ann takes a handful. “Alright, well, segway into happier topics”—at this, Akira snickers—“when are you proposing to Yusuke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um. Next question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Why? I wanna know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the thing is… I dunno.. if… I’m going to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ann and Akira, in unison: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I still want to, but I just dunno if it’s the right time. He has a lot going on right now, and I don’t wanna stress him out more, yanno?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that. I think if anyone proposed to me while I was working on the new collection, I’d probably combust too. But you have to, eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re also supposed to be the romantically stable one, Ryuji.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. It’s hard carrying this weight. I hope you two find your people soon, so you can stop projecting onto me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In some other timeline, Akira would say that he’s already found his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this one, it’s just the repressed romantic talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira is no stranger to falsified intimacy. He's kissed someone (several someones, actually) onscreen before, and while he hasn't had any full-on love scenes so far in his career, he's still become accustomed to the feeling of a camera drinking in his bare skin. And it's not like he hasn't faked attraction or pleasure before. He has... Regrettably. Considering his experience, surely an embrace shouldn't be difficult. Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except it kind of is. It's kind of a nightmare, actually, to have Goro Akechi critique how well he falls into another man's arms. Over and over. Hearing him yell, "Cut!" and having it cut deeper than it should.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's just goddamn frustrated now. And poor Daichi, who's doing a perfectly good job by Goro's standards. Akira can hardly believe he's letting himself get outshone by his co-star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's not having a good day today. From where he sits in the corner with his arms crossed and a small pout on his face, he looks like a kid in time-out getting lectured for his bad behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kurusu. This scene is quite integral to the story." Goro sounds like he's losing his patience with Akira, and honestly, Akira's also losing his patience with Akira. "And additionally, this moment is planned to be used in trailers, so I'm going to need you to try harder."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I don't know what's up with me today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, figure it out. Now. We don't have all the time in the world to be spending on this, no matter how much we need it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then... What should I do?" In the moments that he drops his gaze to his lap, he doesn't see Goro coming towards him until arms are enveloping his head. And he's being cradled against the other's torso. And he feels satin against his cheek, thin and too luxurious to indulge in without losing himself. And he fights against himself, tensing, stiffening, making a mimicry of rigidity to trick himself into not melting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's more confused than anything, but for some reason, his confusion about </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is happening is secondary to the fact that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's this feeling that gradually takes center stage. How could it not? How could he not come to focus on how Goro smells like the time when things were better? When they were simpler?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira's crossed arms come undone, dropping to his sides in submission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there's only absence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira looks up, searching Goro's face for answers. He finds none. Only awful, awful composure, and his own image reflected in dark eyes that see all things for what they are. What he is in those eyes, then, is an actor. A coworker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And finally, Akira too, sees this for what it really is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're too in control." With a sigh, he takes a step back, putting more (terrible) distance between them. "He's the one holding you. You're not the one holding him. So let go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He keeps a firm grip on those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira gets it on the next take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From her seat on the bed, Futaba's eyes follow Akira's pacing form across the attic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slow down there, speed racer, this attic is not nearly big enough for you to run these Olympic laps you're trying to make."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses. "You are not helping right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not sure what help you wanted me to give you, considering I have no romantic experience whatsoever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Reassurance? So I can feel better about myself? And like I'm not going to totally mess this up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not going to mess this up," Futaba says. "C'mon. You're a big boy now. A legal adult. You've been on TV for three years. A date can't be any scarier than the horror of being known by a wider audience. You can't let a scrawny brunette guy do you in like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He isn't actually that scraw—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, don't finish that sentence." She leans back on her elbows. "To begin with, you didn't even clarify it was a date when you asked him, right? Maybe he just thinks it's a platonic thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That makes me feel even worse somehow." Akira crouches on the floor, clinging to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He said yes. So clearly, he at least wants to get to know you in some way. Why are you acting this way? You've dated other people before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was true; middle school and high school were a string of girlfriends and boyfriends that were never quite red, or destined. His life before was time spent throwing himself at the wall, hoping one day he'd stick, hoping that one day someone would stick with him. Then there was Yusuke last year, who stayed longer the rest, and whom he still loved dearly, as a best friend. But Yusuke was too genuine, and Akira was an actor, through and through, to the point where he didn't know how to drop character when he stepped off the set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, though, it worked out, right? Akira was loved now, by audiences across Japan, who came back to watch him week after week. He was loved now, through a screen, in costume, at a distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would learn, soon, and simultaneously too late, that this was not the same as being really, truly loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, however, he stands up and takes a deep breath. Looks at his phone for the time and says, "I gotta leave soon if I'm going to get there on time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just be your charming self, and he'll love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Be myself," he repeats. "You're right. Okay, I got this..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba's one of the only people that could make Goro pause </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tokyo Story</span>
  </em>
  <span> without pissing him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Goro. G-Man. Future Best Director Winner." Seriously, how could he ever be mad at her? If there's a way, he hasn't found it yet. "Soooo. I may have a favor to ask you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Indulge me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akira's birthday is three days from now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks over at the calendar hanging above his desk. It was early March already; the first month of filming had passed by so fast that he barely had considered what else was passing by. Though, to be fair, Akira's birthday was an occasion that wasn't his to consider. At least, not anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro's grip tightens on his phone. "Ah. I see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really want to do something nice for him, but he's incredibly stubborn about his birthday." Seems like that hasn't changed, ever. "After thinking about it, the only possible solution is to surprise him. And I know he'll probably be filming that day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're asking my permission to come and surprise him on set," he guesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep. Don't wanna interrupt. I'm sure you're really busy, but if you'd be down to work something out, that'd be cool."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have to check the schedule, but I see nothing wrong with finding time for that. I presume it'll just be the Thieves?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You got it. We won't hang around all day, but you know, food and presents. At least."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like a plan. I'm certain he'll appreciate you all doing this for him," he says, with a tad too much fondness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba huffs. "You say 'you all' like you aren't a part of the group."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At times, it did feel that way. He'd go so far as to say that it is true, to some extent. He is a part of the group, just not the part that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akira </span>
  </em>
  <span>in it. He can spend time with them separately, but that sense of unity that was present before was no longer there. Often, he finds himself conceptualizing the Thieves as having two versions: Akira's, and his. There's a distinct line between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it's rather strange, having it blurred now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't mean to sound that way. I simply am skeptical Kurusu would want me at his celebration, and it wouldn't be difficult for me to step out during the festivities."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If that's what you want." He senses the disappointment in her voice. "I think it'd be nice if you stuck around. At least talk with everyone else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro considers it. The two of them are on civil terms anyway, and Akira has been quite dedicated thus far to production. It wouldn't hurt to be there, as a director expressing gratitude to his actor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he admittedly can't refuse Futaba. He, against his will, has soft spots for all of them. He has a softer spot for her, if only because she's the only other person who grew up in the industry. There was something about meeting someone else who has always seen the entertainment world for what it was, behind all the glitz and the glamour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, she hates his father too, so that's a bonus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I guess I can attend." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "But you'll have to enlighten me on what I should buy him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ken &lt;3s akira kurusu !!</b>
  <span> @kurusuimpact </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>3h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>@officialakira</span>
  </span>
  <span> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB ILYSM U ARE MY FAVE FOREVER #HappyBdayAkiraKurusu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>4 Retweets   21 Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>AKIRA DAY </b>
  <span>@thieftaste </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>2h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>akira kurusu birth #HappyBdayAkiraKurusu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>10 Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>suzu hates film twitter </b>
  <span>@antikurosawa </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>40m</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i know i haven’t watched the phantom thieves but akira’s performance in a ballad in summertime literally saved me #HappyBdayAkiraKurusu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>3 Retweets   16 Likes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>watch lady snowblood (1973) </b>
  <span>@hiroyukionfilm </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>3m</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to celebrate everybody reply/qrt w what u think akira’s best role is #HappyBdayAkiraKurusu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>watch lady snowblood (1973) </b>
  <span>@hiroyukionfilm </span>
  <b>∙ </b>
  <span>3m</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>replying to </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>@hiroyukionfilm</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i’ll start. it’s his performance in the new goro akechi movie and i know it hasn’t even come out yet and we know nothing about it but in my heart i know it 100% is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro finds him outside the studio, leaning against a wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tired already?" he inquires with a raised eyebrow, settling beside him. "I'd hoped that the surprise party would be a break, at least."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira stares at him in mild shock before putting his neutral face back on. "Don't get me wrong, it's been really fun. Haru's food is immaculate, as always. But I am a little tired, and we still have more to shoot today..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fair. They are certainly causing quite the racket in there." His voice is tinged with an affection he would have resented in his younger days. "Ryuji and Futaba are getting very day drunk, despite my best efforts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, God." He smiles briefly, then looks down at his phone. Disappointment washes over him, taking that smile away in the tide and leaving nothing but a frown and slumped shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything okay?" Goro fights the urge to point out that this has happened over ten times during the course of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira looks up at him and puts the phone back in his pocket. "Yeah. It's nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charming, as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's that you got there?" He gestures with his chin to the present in Goro's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a birthday gift. For you." It's wrapped in shiny red paper and more effort than he probably should have exerted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." He stands up off the wall. "You didn't have to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to." Goro feels the tips of his ears warming. Why the fuck can he not act normal for once in his life? "Consider it a reward for the hard work you've done this past month."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure? You really didn't—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm sure. Just take it." He shoves it into Akira's hands. "You can open it now, if you wish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if you say so." He looks at the gift, and Goro thinks he must be feeling pretty weird about it. He would have to share the sentiment. Hell, these past few months have just been... strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro simply stands there while Akira tears away the wrapping paper, and why does everything feel so goddamn awkward?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way." His face brightens, and it makes the awkwardness semi-worth it. Akira holds the vinyl out in front of him. "It's beautiful. Where'd you get this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have my ways," he says, vaguely, as if the "way" hadn't been outbidding strangers on Ebay at two in the morning. "I remembered that </span>
  <em>
    <span>House </span>
  </em>
  <span>was always one of your favorites."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is! And so is the soundtrack." He beams. "Now I have it on vinyl. Thank you for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks required. Just don’t fuck up my movie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of a tall order there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro chuckles. Silence falls over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Comfortable, in a way that’s as strange as everything else thus far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t give me this at the same time the others did,” Akira realizes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have answered in any number of ways. He settles on, “It didn’t feel right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any more would have said too much, and Goro is in no state to listen. He doesn’t want to hear himself say—what, exactly? That he felt too embarrassed, for whatever dumb fucking reason, to give Akira his gift in front of everyone else? That he felt like it would impose on the moment? On </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>moment?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Theirs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How long had it been since he called anything that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t about to start again now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m ready to go back inside now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro doesn’t miss the way the other man smiles as they return to the rest of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This moment was good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it never lasts long.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope y’all enjoyed it !! i kinda feel like this update might seem uneventful but i wanted 2 dig into akira’s character a little bit more. i’m planning to make next chapter more goro-centric. between this update and the next one i’m going to fully outline the rest of this fic and have a more concrete chapter count. right now i am thinking around 10-15 !</p>
<p>(this chapter however was my way of saying u should totally watch house/hausu and lady snowblood)</p>
<p>would love to hear abt what u all think ! esp in terms of the characters... p much all the thieves have p extensive backstories n lives and i would particularly like to know how interested y'all are in that side. this is obviously akeshu centric first and foremost but i try to find a balance between the characters. is it working? is it not? should i be leaning more into either side? etc, etc.</p>
<p>tumblr: lovelyghouls<br/>twt: goblingoro (still rlly new to twt so i’m in need of ppl to follow lol)<br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/rosepotions/thief-couture/">character fashion pinterest board</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. v.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>goro has a love-hate relationship. with what, you ask? the answer is yes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>updated the chapter count! this fic will have 12 chapters + an epilogue. speaking of chapters, this is the last chapter of what i can only describe as the set-up to this fic. yes u heard that right, next ch onwards will be the main bulk of the story sorry for sm set-up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>The Music of the Night: A Peek Into Yusuke Kitagawa’s Life as </b> <b> <em>The Phantom of the Opera</em> </b></p><p>March 11, 2028</p><p>BY KATSURO OH</p><p><em> To make sure you don’t miss any updates on Tokyo’s musical theater scene, be sure to sign up for our </em> <span class="u"> <em> mailing list! </em> </span></p><p><b>O: </b> Hey, everyone! Today, I’m here with actor Yusuke Kitagawa. Kitagawa’s had a pretty eventful career, starting off with TV as Fox in <em> The Phantom Thieves. </em> After that and a few movie roles, he’s now brought his career to the stage. His first role was as a member of the Workers’ Chorus in <em> Hadestown, </em> but as you all probably know already, he’s moved onto becoming The Phantom of the Opera. How are you feeling about this?</p><p><b>K:</b> Quite nervous, truthfully. <em> Phantom </em>was a show I grew up with. It was the first show I ever saw live. I was even told that my mother used to play “Think of Me” and “All I Ask Of You” while I was in the womb. Since it has played such a large role in my life, I’ve put a lot of pressure on myself to put forth my best efforts yet.</p><p><b>O:</b> Wow, so this really is a dream come true, huh? And you’re doing it at twenty six. So, what’s it like in rehearsals? How long is a typical day for you?</p><p><b>K: </b>Eight hours a day, from 9-5. Though it may seem daunting, it is somewhat less taxing since I’m not needed for every scene. There are days where I get to arrive late or leave early. If I’m needed for the entire day, I’ll just spend my breaks mainly in my dressing room. That space has become a safe haven for me.</p><p><b>O:</b> Yes, I believe we’ll be taking a few photos in there later. Right now, I’m interested to hear—how have you cultivated the space into one that’s yours? And what are some of your favorite things in it?</p><p><b>K:</b> I would be lying if I said that this show hasn’t been emotionally taxing, so I’ve collected lots of art pieces to hang around the room. Art is undoubtedly my other great passion, and surrounding myself with it always lifts my mood. There are simply too many pieces that I’d call my favorite, but I suppose a recent one that comes to mind is a painting my partner commissioned to surprise me with. It’s an ukiyo-e style painting of our dog, Sayuri. I also have taken up knitting in my spare time since an entire easel wouldn’t fit. Currently, I’ve been knitting dog toys. </p><p>[Please disable your Adblocker to unlock the rest of the article.]</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em> I should have been here. </em>
</p><p>The statement plays over and over, on repeat like a spell or incantation, in Goro's mind as he stands at the top of the stairs and looks out at the auditorium belonging to the Tokyo Arts Academy. It's not a sentiment that's so far-fetched that it needs supernatural intervention. After all, he had been accepted last year with a short film shot with a secondhand camera and his sincerest efforts. He swears he did simply because he wanted to see what would happen, but maybe he's worse off now, plagued by all the nights spent entertaining the life that could have been his.</p><p>There simply was no way it would have happened. Shido had been plotting out Goro's acting career ever since the day he was born, and this meant <em> always have your schedule opening </em> . It meant <em> throw away structure, throw away routine, throw away security </em> . He doesn't put down roots, doesn't want to watch them get yanked out of the ground like he knows they will, and all he'll have left it in the aftermath is the dirt that sticks <em> like you'll never have me </em>.</p><p>He's been homeschooled his entire life. Keeps his phone nearby, always, just in case he has to drop everything to go to an audition. Why would that change once he got to high school? He wanted to think that it would, for some reason, and that he'd have a coming of age tale just like the movies. Instead, he's another moving piece in his father's Rockefeller daydreams. </p><p>He does love acting and he surely loves the craft; the fact of the matter is that it's harder to love something when it's never been on your own terms.</p><p>He doesn't quite understand why it is this way. Shido Entertainment is one of the fastest growing media conglomerates in the world. What the hell does he have to do with it? As if knowing the answer would change his current situation. </p><p>He'd rather focus on what's right in front of him, anyways. What's in front of him is the most prestigious student film festival in the city, open to anyone of high school age, thank God.</p><p>And he's in the line-up tonight. This whole place is going to see his work. His! In the long run, the audience probably isn't that many people. High schools, even the most well-funded ones, can only build auditoriums so large. </p><p>(By the way, the festival's location being his would-be alma mater is totally coincidental. He chooses not to believe it's some twist of fate, or anything of that sort, because there's still a small part of him that wants to think that destiny can be kind.)</p><p>He finds a seat near the front. Soon, a body slips into the one next to him.</p><p>"Hirasawa," he says. "I see you've finally made it."</p><p>"And you are early. As always." She peers into his face. "And calm too."</p><p>"That's my acting experience shining through."</p><p>"Nice to see I'm not the only one trying not to throw up right now."</p><p>"Turn the other way, if you do."</p><p>She slaps him on the shoulder. "Ugh, whatever."</p><p>She pauses, contemplates what she wants to say next. She continues with, "You know, I didn't know what to expect when I made that post looking for a director to help me adapt my screenplay. You could have been a serial killer. Though, if you were, you would be a serial killer who can direct really well."</p><p>"Same to you, on the writing front." Goro turns his face to the large screen hanging at the front of the auditorium. "At least something good came out of it."</p><p>Something good. That's what he thinks about now. It's something good that he made and that he chose to make. He made something that is good and deserves to be called good. It must be, if the judging panel deemed it worthy of competing in this place.</p><p>The lights dim. He reaches into his pocket and checks that his phone is on silent.</p><p>No matter how minor this may seem, it means a great deal to him that he got here through a series of choices that he made. </p><p>A revelation: He is capable of this, and so much more.</p><p>And he has so much wonderful time left. What else could he accomplish in the future? Where else could he go?</p><p><em> One day </em> , he resolves, <em> I'll have everything. </em></p><p>He just needs to wait for the right moment to really catapult him into the spotlight, even if it's acting and not directing that gives him his breakthrough.</p><p>Five months later, Shido calls him with an audition for <em> The Phantom Thieves </em>.</p><p>It's the one good thing he's ever done for Goro.</p><p>—</p><p>“Sorry for calling you all the way out here for something this trivial.” Makoto bows to Ann, who waves her hands frantically.</p><p>“No need for all that! You know how much I love helping people put outfits together.” She cards a hand through her short pink wig. In a matching slip dress, heart-shaped sunglasses, a cropped white faux fur coat, and shiny red ankle boots, her disguise is... Elaborate, to say the least. Especially compared to Makoto’s baggy sweats and thick black frames ensemble. To be fair, it’s always worked for her well enough, even more so when she throws the hood of her oversized sweater over her head to hide her face. It turns out that most people are unable (or simply don’t want) to recognize her without at least two hours’ worth of glamour systematically fashioned into her body. </p><p>It’s probably a strange sight for a passerby to happen upon: a gorgeous, glowing socialite and the textbook definition of ordinary standing together outside of a chic boutique.</p><p>“I was seriously excited for this,” Ann continues with a smile, and her lips are shinier than diamonds. Not that Makoto is staring or anything. Definitely not. “I may have gone a  little overboard by renting this place out for the entire day.”</p><p>“Did you?” Her eyes widen, just slightly. Sometimes she forgets that they <em> can </em> afford to do this now. She’s always been a woman of simplicity, and her tastes never really evolved with her fame.</p><p>“Yep! Now come on.” Ann takes Makoto by the hand, leading her inside like a shepherd leading a lost sheep. </p><p>She certainly feels that way once she's standing on the eerily shiny floor of the shop proper. The chandelier hanging above looks expensive, and it must be, considering the way the light floods the space. And <em> oh god, is that a wall completely covered in diamonds </em>? She doesn't know if they're real or not, but either way, it's a concept. The jewels are broken up by sections of glass shelves that gorgeous purses sit upon.</p><p>Attached to the other walls are racks of garments that she can't fully see or even fathom quite yet. Not to mention the sleek stands of shoes out here, on the floor—is that alligator skin heel real? It must not be, Makoto decides, because Ann would never take her to a place that uses actual animals. There are also lots of clothes to comb through away from the walls, and some of the racks don't seem to match the shop's aesthetic.</p><p>She looks over at the blonde, a hint of a question in her eyes.</p><p>"I might have called in a few favors and asked some of my favorite brands to send in a couple of options ASAP," she answers, pulling off her sunglasses.</p><p>"This is... overwhelming." </p><p>"And it shouldn't be. Shopping should be fun! Let's start off with finding a top, shall we?" </p><p>"You don't think this is too extra, right?" Makoto stands by as Ann scavenges through one of the racks. So this is what humanity's hunter-gatherer beginnings have progressed to.</p><p>"Of course not. <em> The Phantom Thieves </em>' 5th anniversary is a big deal. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else also went all out, even if it's just a QnA." She pauses. "Why are you just standing there?"</p><p>"I-I'm not sure how to go about this," she confesses, a deer caught in the headlights and resigned to letting the car run her over.</p><p>"Just pick out what speaks to you, and then we'll go from there. I'll also try to look for things."</p><p>"It's that simple?"</p><p>"Yep!" There's a sparkle in her eyes. Makoto thinks this must be what Ann looks like when she's in love.</p><p>"You're very enthusiastic about this." She knows this already. She's always known this. Even back when Ann was a full-time actress, the time between shootings was punctuated by her open laptop and Thierry Mugler runway shows on YouTube. After, she'd deconstruct the themes and messages a collection conveyed to whatever breathing thing was closest to her. Makoto never understood.</p><p>Then again, a person who's found their passion always looks clinically insane to the outsider.</p><p>Her cheeks flush pink. "Yes. I am."</p><p>Makoto starts looking through the selection of clothes next to Ann. "This may be an odd question. But why fashion?"</p><p>"That's a short question with a long answer."</p><p>"We've got time." She pulls out a dress, concludes frills aren't her thing, then puts it back. "This will take a while."</p><p>"Okay, well, the short answer is that I think clothing is insanely powerful." Ann considers the yellow blazer in front of her, glances at Makoto, then decides against it. Not the right color. "The long answer is that it probably looks weird to outsiders because we don't see fashion the same way. People think fashion is frivolous, or a waste of time. Or sometimes they only see the mass-produced part of the industry, where corporations make insane amounts of cheap clothes to follow trends. But clothes aren't about following trends."</p><p>Makoto's fingers feel good against the silk of this blouse. Hm. It's still not quite there.</p><p>"It's about self-identification. You probably understand this more than most people since you're a celebrity..." She trails off. "People can control very little about how the world perceives them. But they can control what they wear. And in that way, they choose the sort of narrative they put out into the world, just a little. It's a major part of your identity. Like, who remembers Marie Antoinette without remembering the ballgowns and big skirts?"</p><p>"That makes sense. I have to admit that I had that way of thinking before too."</p><p>"No worries! I think that's just what we've all learned growing up, anyways." She looks over and smiles. "Clothing is something that can be deeply personal. It is for me. I still hold onto pieces that have some sort of sentimental value to me, you know? Like the cheap dress I wore on my first date back in middle school, or the pumps I had on when I bought the Hecate studio. My collections mean as much to me as films mean to their directors. People just don't see fashion that way."</p><p>"I hope people will look at it like you one day," Makoto says, and means it. "I know you've changed my mind. Internalized misogyny is pervasive, I guess."</p><p>She giggles. "I hope so too!"</p><p>Her fingers close around thick black leather. Now, what's this? A cropped black leather jacket, huh? But. But. Ooh. The shoulders are super wide. Makoto looks at it for all of 0.2 seconds before holding it up to Ann. "I think I've got something!"</p><p>"Woah." Her jaw drops. "That is so you."</p><p>"Is it? Do you think so?"</p><p>"Absolutely!"</p><p>Hearing that answer is way more thrilling than it should be.</p><p>—</p><p>"Cut." Goro pinches the bridge of his nose. He doesn't sneak a glance at his phone because he already knows they're behind today.</p><p>Akira glances over at him from the set. Today, they're shooting at a high school that his angsty protagonist visits after years of being away.</p><p>If the director weren't pulled so taut at the moment, he might chuckle at the irony of his weirdly extensive experience with fictional high schools despite his actual high school experience being confined to a well-loved laptop that has since been broken down for recyclable parts. (It's weird, isn't it? How something so familiar can gradually become unrecognizable and then gone. Caverns left in memories. Parts of lives lost and phantom pains gained.)</p><p>He sighs. "Okay. Ten minute break, everyone. Then we'll move onto the next scene."</p><p>As soon as he gets up, Akira is making a beeline towards him with a mildly worried expression that irritates Goro to no end for some reason.</p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>"I was just wondering if we were really moving on." Akira rocks back and forth on his heels. "You don't seem... satisfied with this one."</p><p>"I'm not," he confirms. He's never been one to not let people know exactly where he stands. Especially when it comes to this. He'll never settle, not on his work. Not on his vision.</p><p>The other man seems to know this because he's unfazed by his bluntness. (Goro hates him just a smidge.)</p><p>"Okay, then let's do more takes of it."</p><p>"We can't. We're already behind schedule because we spent too much time on it."</p><p>He rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, but I think I can get it now."</p><p>"Then you should've gotten it the first twenty three times." His words, this time, are sharp enough to draw blood. "Sorry," he quickly adds, but it isn't enough to undo the sting.</p><p>"No, it's fine. You're probably right. I just haven't been in the best mindset lately." That statement is one step forward onto the tightrope stretched over the cavern between them that echoes with c<em> an we meet in the middle? Can we? Can we?   </em></p><p>"I know." (He knows Akira. Even when he doesn't know Akira.) "It's alright. That's why we set aside a few weeks for reshoots."</p><p>Goro’s next words—and he thinks carefully about them—are, "I understand if you have... personal issues though I trust you'll deal with them on your own. It's none of my business, really, but it affects all of us if you aren't working at your best."</p><p>"Oh. Right. Yeah, totally, I get that."</p><p>It's one step back.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <b>#5YearsWithThePhantomThieves</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Trending in Entertainment </em>
</p><p>Fans of the TV program “The Phantom Thieves” share their favorite moments from the show and send their love to the cast in celebration of the finale’s five year anniversary.</p><p> </p><p><b>phantom thief kal </b> @t4keurh3art <b>∙ </b>30m</p><p>while i have my fair share of problems w panther’s treatment in the series i still love her arc in the 1st  season and will be forever grateful for it :’) rlly helped me thru a tough time #5YearsWithThePhantomThieves</p><p>13 Retweets   71 Likes</p><p> </p><p><b>PT LOCKDOWN </b> @miasnothere <b>∙ </b>28m</p><p>oracle’s palace was high art sorry if y’all disagree w me #5YearsWithThePhantomThieves</p><p>36 Retweets   156 Likes</p><p> </p><p><b>izu | stream mass destruction </b> @vmprbf <b>∙ </b>45m</p><p>i’ll never ever get over akechi trying tried 2 make jokercrow canon n nijima saying she wanted queen to be a lesbian &lt;////3 atlus is ugly for not listening to them but the fact that they fought so hard against the higher ups for a long time is legendary #5YearsWithThePhantomThieves</p><p>54 Retweets   280 Likes</p><p> </p><p><b>ryuji sakamoto perceiver </b> @sakamatoad <b>∙ </b>17m</p><p>the way my lonely ass didn’t have friends in middle school but the phantom thieves cast really felt like my friends and made me so happy and seeing them all be successful after the show ended really breaks me um i love y’all #5YearsWithThePhantomThieves</p><p>16 Likes</p><p> </p><p><b>jirou #PTDAY </b> @jirou_514 <b>∙ </b>20m</p><p>okay but can we talk about the BANGER soundtrack from this show??????? the whims of fate is my 2nd most played song of all time help #5YearsWithThePhantomThieves</p><p>8 Likes</p><p>—</p><p>"It makes sense for you to sit next to Akira now," Haru said.</p><p>"It will be easier to answer questions about Second Advent," she said. "People will be asking those questions."</p><p>Much to Goro's displeasure, she did have a point. But it really <em> is </em> to his displeasure. Sitting next to Akira in front of an entire theater of people who want to believe in that good ol' Phantom Thieves friendship is not pleasurable in the slightest. Sure, it's not anything new for him, per se. The cynical part of him would say that that's all movies and TV are: a ploy to get people to buy into a magic that doesn't exist. </p><p>Regardless of his own reservations, it is their fifth anniversary, and Haru bent over backward to put together this QnA panel with some of their fans. So he has no choice except to make sure the illusion doesn't break.</p><p>"Oh man, I've pulled off many great pranks on set," Akira chuckles. "Makoto and Goro were usually on the receiving end."</p><p>He isn't really listening, especially because hearing his given name roll off Akira's tongue like Goro hadn't taken that privilege with him when he left is... Mentally taxing. He opts to feign a fond smile here, an amused laugh there. Every now and then, he looks at Akira like he's invested.</p><p>This endeavor would be much easier if Akira hadn't made the mind-boggling choice to wear a skin-tight holographic mesh turtleneck that is not opaque enough for Goro.</p><p>"Okay," Haru announces. "I'm sure you all out there are dying to hear about Goro's new project, so why don't we take some questions related to that? Yes, how about you in the second row?"</p><p>"This is for the both of you," the fan begins. It is not lost on him that she's wearing a shirt with Joker and Crow together on it. Lord. "Is working together as a director and an actor different from when you were both actors? And, like, is it more difficult or do you find it easier?"</p><p>Goro picks up his microphone, "I think—"</p><p>"So—"</p><p>The two men look at each other, startled. This elicits a few giggles from the audience. Goro knows that later, he'll see tweets about how the two of them <em> are so in sync with each other </em>. Then he'll wish he didn't have to read them.</p><p>"Why don't you go first?" Had he been squeezing his microphone any harder, it would have exploded into pieces.</p><p>"Right, uh, it is very different." Akira crosses his legs. "Mainly because Goro is technically in a higher position than me, and by that I mean, he bosses me around for five days a week. I definitely was intimidated that first day." His eyes flit over to Goro for a split second. "It's not a good kind of bossy, though. I think he does everything to make good art. I wouldn't say this is more difficult than being his co-star. They both require... <em> trust </em>in the other person that they'll pull their weight, you know?"</p><p>"Well, it's pleasant to hear that you enjoy being bossed around by me." Pause for laughter. He can't help giving the audience a little fanservice. A couple of lies are all part of the business, right? "I agree, though Kur—Akira maintains a lot of freedom in how he plays his role. This character has evolved a lot since he's taken up the mantle. He's taken it in some very fascinating directions."</p><p>"Aww," Akira interjects. </p><p>Goro rolls his eyes; he knows that will be interpreted as an affectionate gesture. "I second the comment about trust as well. For me, however, this dynamic is a little more stressful since this is predominantly my own work. I suppose you could say I have a stronger need to make everything go according to my vision than when I was working on <em> The Phantom Thieves </em>."</p><p>"Kind of afraid he'll kill me if I mess up."</p><p>"You'd already be dead to me."</p><p>This sort of back-and-forth banter, they used to do it all the time for interviews. It was a performance art in itself, and people loved it. Some of those clips became immortalized in fandom consciousness. Of course Akira and Goro would both want to play on that nostalgia. It's good... publicity.</p><p>Goro slips back into this role for the rest of the day. It's easy, after all, when it's just acting. </p><p>***</p><p>Goro’s imagination lives in a leather-bound thing bloated with sticky notes and more loose leaf pages tucked in between. It sits on his nightstand, always, because his best ideas are always the ones that jolt him awake in the dead of night. He had bought it with the prize money from placing 2nd at the Tokyo Arts Student Film Festival; back then, he felt like maybe he could go places. Ever since, his coffee stained journal has taken his mind everywhere it’s wanted to go.</p><p>And he’s terribly protective of it. </p><p>So he’s resisting the urge to jump Akira, who is currently sitting on his couch and <em> holding his whole life in his hands </em>. </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Akira peers at his face.</p><p><em> No. </em>“Yes,” he answers without a shred of confidence. Still, his lover looks incredulous. “You have been begging to look through it for literal months, and now that I’m letting you do so, you’re hesitating?”</p><p>“I do want to. It just feels… very intimate.” Akira turns the journal over in his hands.</p><p>“We’ve had sex.”</p><p>“And? We were already hooking up long before we were actually together. Didn’t mean we were baring our souls to each other.”</p><p>Damn, Goro hates when Akira snipes his deadpan quips with<em> facts </em> and <em> logic </em> . He is right, unfortunately. At this point, they’ve been <em> actually </em> dating for over two years, and it is a completely different experience than their previous entanglements. “Well, in any case, I’d rather you just get on with it.”</p><p>“Sure, but… why are you sitting all the way on the other side of the couch?”</p><p>“I simply like it here.”</p><p>“Okay.” Akira scoots over to reach out and pat his thigh. “If it’s criticism you’re afraid of, you probably don’t have to worry about that. I’m very stupid when it comes to this part of movies. And you’ve directed one of the best films of this year already.”</p><p>How could Goro hope to articulate that it’s very fucking terrifying to show someone else every little concept his brain has come up with for the past couple of years? Most of them are singular sentences that make sense only to him, and he doesn’t want to <em> not </em> make sense to Akira. More importantly, though, they are all <em> part of him </em>. Even the ones that have nothing to do with them. Sure, he’s got dozens of award-bait drama films that exploit his childhood trauma in the mix. He’s also got an entire page dedicated to everything he wants in a pirate film because he was upset that day about the lack of good pirate films in the industry today. And that’s just as part of him as anything else.</p><p>"Just get on with it. I assure you that I can handle you looking at my work," is what he insists, even as his hand is gripping the armrest.</p><p>Akira opens to the first page, and the brunette winces. This is fine. He watches that pair of dark eyes take the words.</p><p>"Well? Say something."</p><p>"Uh, I can't read that fast, Goro."</p><p>"And thus, you are killing me slowly." He repositions himself on the couch so he's lying with his head on the armrest. He stretches his legs out onto Akira's. "I'll just make myself comfortable, then."</p><p>Goro throws his arm over his eyes and listens to the sound of pages turning.</p><p>Eventually, Akira says, "I didn't know you were this into sci-fi."</p><p>"Ah. I see you've reached that point. I was in a bit of a sour mood after rewatching the <em> Star Wars </em> sequel trilogy." </p><p>"<em>The Force Awakens </em> wasn't that bad, at least. Anyways, <em> Tomorrow's Saturn </em> is a really cool one. You should pitch it."</p><p>He scoffs. "No one's going to want to invest the money needed for that kind of project when it's a director who's a nobody."</p><p>"You're not nobody."</p><p>"In the big picture, it's the truth."</p><p>They fall back into silence. Goro realizes that he isn't tense anymore. See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?</p><p>"Wait. You wrote a concept for a romcom?" </p><p>That makes him sit the fuck up. It had slipped his mind that a few of his concepts are... self-indulgent, to say the least.</p><p>Akira is grinning ear to ear now. "Interesting to see when this was written."</p><p>Goro lunges forward to snatch the journal out of his hands. Unfortunately, Akira's stupidly attractive arm is in the way.</p><p>"The day after we started dating? Really? I'm flattered." </p><p>"Merely a coincidence," he replies. Calmly. Like he doesn't want to curl up into a ball and die right now. Like his face isn't growing feverish by the second.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Didn't know I inspired you so much that I got rid of your hatred for meet-cutes."</p><p>"You wish." The brunette wishes he wasn't looking at him like that.</p><p>"Oh," he puts the journal on the coffee table, "trust me, I do."</p><p>And then Akira crawls on top of him and shuts up long enough for Goro to recover his sanity. </p><p>—</p><p>Akira surprises them all after the QnA with one of the most expensive bars in the city, which he had rented out for the occasion. Goro would be lying if he said he didn’t need this at least a bit. However, despite his best efforts, he ends the night sober and in the driver’s seat. Well, maybe the best way to celebrate their anniversary is for (almost) all of them to come out of it smashed but still breathing.</p><p>Futaba’s in the back, and next to her, Yusuke lies comfortably collapsed against Ryuji.</p><p><em> His ex </em> is in the passenger seat. The drive to his apartment isn’t too long, but the silence has slowed time to a standstill. It’s a snapshot of a singular moment in their lives; they are moving forward, but not together. They are <em> here. </em> And what they could have been in another lifetime is <em> there, </em> behind them in the backseat.</p><p>Akira is lucid enough to turn on the radio. Goro is lucid enough to realize that he didn’t ask for permission.</p><p>He didn’t… need to, really.</p><p>“We’re here.” Goro pulls to a stop in front of the apartment building.</p><p>“G’night,” Akira slurs as he stumbles out of the car. Futaba still has the motor skills to get out faster and catch him as he nearly meets the concrete.</p><p>“Jesus,” she huffs. “Thanks, Goro. Night.”</p><p>“...Night,” he mutters back. </p><p>He watches them disappear into the building, tapping his finger against the wheel to the tune of a pop song from someplace past.</p><p>He sighs. Steers back onto the road. Forces his brain to think about the week’s upcoming schedule. </p><p>At a red light, though, his eyes can’t help but wander to the rearview mirror.</p><p>Ryuji keeps one hand loosely entwined with Yusuke’s. The other one absently strokes his lover’s hair.</p><p>Goro must spend too much time looking because the blonde has to tell him, “The light’s green.”</p><p>He tears himself away from the mirror and squeezes the steering wheel. “My apologies…”</p><p>“Hey, man. You good?”</p><p>Suddenly, overplayed pop music seems like the most interesting thing in the world. Actually, maybe that’s a stretch. It certainly <em> is </em> the most interesting thing in this car. Definitely more so that this strange sense of dread brewing within him. Yep!</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine. I just have… a lot on my mind at the moment.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d figure.”</p><p>Another glance in the mirror.</p><p>“You love him,” Goro blurts out.</p><p>A beat of silence, then—</p><p>“...Yep.” </p><p>“I’m not quite sure why I just said that.” He doesn’t even need to get drunk to say reckless shit, it seems. He does well for himself in that regard while sober.</p><p>“Uh, no worries.”</p><p>“I just think it’s… wonderful. Really.”</p><p>“It can be.” Goro hears Ryuji shift in his seat. “Other times, I don’t know if it’s, like, <em> enough. </em> Just loving someone, I mean.”</p><p>“Well,” Goro bites the inside of his cheek, “I certainly wouldn’t know the answer to that.”</p><p>—</p><p>"Even with blush on, you seem... less bright today, Kurusu." Hifumi looks at Akira's face in the mirror.</p><p>"Do I?" The words come out utterly unenthusiastic. With his shoulders slumped and one hand pulling meekly at his curls, he's been shrunk to dull edges.</p><p>"You weren't talking off my ear today like you usually do. Something the matter?" She moves to sit in the chair next to him.</p><p>"Just trying not to fail spectacularly on set today." He can barely muster that award-winning (debatable, actually) smile of his. Damn, today is not his day.</p><p>"Why would you think you would?"</p><p>"Because he moved on without a good take from me last week..." Goro had said it was fine. That statement is true. Yet the childish part of Akira's brain has been throwing a tantrum over it, and the other parts of his mind insist on egging it on.</p><p>"So? Lots of actors have bad days."</p><p>"Yeah, but..." He tips his head back and huffs. "It's <em> Akechi. </em>"</p><p>"Are you worried about impressing, maybe? I doubt you need to worry about that." Hifumi reaches for a bottle of sparkling water on the table. "You've acted with him before, so he knows your abilities, no?"</p><p>"This is different." He sinks in his chair. "I'm supposed to wow him... Like, really impress him. And I'm not doing that!"</p><p>He must sound deranged and dramatic right now. He really was made for this industry, huh?</p><p>"You have plenty more chances for that."</p><p>Akira slides all the way to the floor and lies there, sprawled out. Hifumi, evidently, has already become accustomed to his antics. She simply sips her sparkling water, unbothered.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe I'm in over my head." He rolls onto his side. "I just... need this to go right."</p><p>He needs this movie to go more than right, actually. He still has so much to prove because it's like he's proven himself to practically everyone except the people he needs to prove himself to. Another birthday passing with radio silence has shown him that he's been screaming into nothing.</p><p>"You <em> do </em>have a week left for principal photography." Now, Hifumi is standing over him with a hand held out. "Alright, Kurusu. I think I'm going to have to fix your hair again."</p><p>—</p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Goro hisses, storming his way over to Akira.</p><p>"Okay, I think we all need a break," he hears Makoto say from somewhere behind. "Why don't we all, uh, leave them alone for a while?"</p><p>Murmurs arise and footsteps start up and fade out. But all he can focus on is the person in front of him.</p><p>He resists the urge to jab a finger at his chest, so he crosses his arms instead. <em> This is a professional setting </em> , he reminds himself. <em> He is my coworker. </em> He's never been shy about reprimanding his actors as an <em> objective </em> authority figure. No hard feelings. It's just work. And he's good at keeping those two things in their own clearly defined boxes.</p><p>When it comes to Akira, however, those boxes have a tendency to crack and crumble and shatter.</p><p>"Listen." Goro's voice is like a stick bent to just before its breaking point. "I don't know where you've been this past week. But you haven't been here. And I need you here."</p><p>Strangely romantic connotations aside, it's true. If there's anything he's learned from years of experience, it's that he can't do any of this by himself. At the end of the day, he's only one of many who have a hand in bringing this damn movie to life.</p><p>So he needs Akira. He resents that. He despises that he has to let himself need Akira, even if it's just for now. Even if after this, they'll go back to whatever they were before Akira waltzed into that audition room and let Goro know that he was <em> everything </em>he wanted for this role.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Apparently, Akira's eyes find the floor very compelling. "I swear I can do better than this."</p><p>"Can you? I can excuse one bad day, fine. But you've been out of it for the past week."</p><p>"I know." The words are quiet—</p><p>"After already telling me you'll do better."</p><p>"I know." And quieter—</p><p>"Today's the last day of principal photography, and even if we have reshoots, we don't have all the time in—"</p><p>"I know!" And then they fall out of him, frantic and loud. Akira is pacing back and forth, his head in his hands. "I know I keep fucking up. You think I can't see myself fucking up?"</p><p>Goro's mouth clamps shut.</p><p>"I don't know what to tell you, Akechi." Akira stops. Looks at Goro. Lets out a shaky breath. "I've never, ever fallen so quickly in love with a project like this. I wanted this so, so badly. And now I have it."</p><p>His stomach twists. He's holding onto his own forearms so tightly it hurts, but he has to. Or else he'll fall into very, very dangerous territory. He retreats from Akira's gaze. "Please don't talk like that. I don't want to hear those things from you, Kurusu. Please. I can't stand it."</p><p>When he dares to look forward again, the other man has his back to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay." Goro musters up his most understanding tone. Even if, internally, he can't comprehend why Akira would twist the knife back into places that have never stopped hurting.</p><p>"I just think sometimes that maybe I can't do this. Like... why me?"</p><p>"Don't ask me that question when you must know the answer why." He feels like he should reach out and comfort Akira, or something. He does not allow himself to linger on the notion that maybe, just maybe... he wants to. "I chose <em> you </em> . I spent a whole day watching dozens of other people, and I <em> still </em> chose you."</p><p>They’ve both known it from the start. That’s how it is, right? Akira is Goro’s best shot at making <em> Second Advent </em> work. Goro is Akira’s ticket to more recognition and possible award nominations than ever before. It’s art, and it’s business. No need to get sentimental about it. Right?</p><p>"I don't think I'm wrong about you." Goro's arms fall to his sides. "Don't give me another reason to think I am."</p><p>He doesn't answer. He merely stands there, stiff. Goro thinks about how he still doesn't know what the hell is going through Akira's mind.</p><p>"Go clear your head." Goro turns away from him. "We'll pick it back up in ten minutes."</p><p>If any of the crew members sense the change in atmosphere that looms over the rest of the day, they don't say it out loud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>every day i think about how in p5 the devs specifically made their metaverse outfits reflective of their identities and how alice hiiragi in strikers mentions the concept of the link between fashion and identity and yet they did That with ann’s costume… like i honestly love ann n her arc after kamoshida’s palace could have been v cool but the devs let me down. fashion girl ann is something i have many thoughts about actually i could write a whole fic just based on that concept</p><p>i made a pinterest board for visualizing second advent a bit :^) it has v few pics since finding stuff that exactly fits what i was thinking but second advent 2 me feels like bittersweet nostalgia for the past n also moody contemplation in the present ?? definitely darker lighting n heavy on neutral tones for the color palette but i think blue is a prominent color</p><p>tumblr: lovelyghouls<br/><a href="http://pinterest.com/rosepotions">pinterest</a> (for character outfits + second advent)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. vi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>akira's life is not a movie. not by a longshot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pushing my shujin trio theater kid agenda by imploring y’all to imagine them recreating <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7RmBgq4tT4">someone in the crowd</a> from la la land before they auditioned for the phantom thieves. ik the scene has 4 ppl not 3 but akira has enough dramatics to fill 2 roles</p><p>small tw: there's some talk abt stalking n implied harassment in the 3r scene &lt;333 i think it's fairly minor but def wanted to be safe !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>NEXT IN JAPAN: Haru Okumura</b>
</p><p>BY MAYA TANAKA</p><p>PUBLISHED APRIL 3, 2028</p><p> </p><p>From playing Noir on <em> The Phantom Thieves </em> to up-and-coming business mogul, Haru Okumura has become a household name in many different worlds. While she is the daughter of Kunikazu Okumura, the CEO of Okumura Foods, the path she has carved for herself is completely her own. </p><p>In an interview that took place in December of last year, she revealed that during the filming of the sixth and seventh seasons of <em> The Phantom Thieves, </em> much of her free time was spent at business conferences and other networking events in an attempt to expand her list of contacts. Of course, this work eventually paid off, leading to the opening of The Empress Theater in early 2026, which has only been growing in popularity as a hotspot in the heart of Tokyo. The Empress is a dine-in theater, where patrons can order full meals to go along with their movie. The menu consists of original recipes by Okumura herself, using high-quality and ethically-sourced ingredients.</p><p>Her vocal commitment to this, as well as fair wages for her workers, is no surprise to those who have kept up with her past activities. When former employees associated with Okumura Foods came out with allegations of poor conditions and unfair pay in 2024, Okumura spoke up against her father, who she has since cut ties with. She was heavily involved as an organizer for the cause, spearheading a series of protests that gained traction throughout the year.</p><p>If her repertoire weren’t impressive enough, this year saw the opening of her newest endeavor, Noir Studios. The film production company’s first project is a new feature from director Goro Akechi, who is joined by Makoto Nijima as a producer. Akechi and Nijima, her former co-stars, were also involved in the protests against Okumura Foods.</p><p>At twenty six, Haru Okumura clearly has a lot more ahead of her. She certainly has earned her spot on our “Next in Japan” list.</p><p>***</p><p>Akira cries all the way to Yongen-Jaya.</p><p>He's grateful that no one on the subway says anything to him and even more so that he is able to slip into the crowd once he gets off. Lugging the remnants of his old life behind him, he emerges into the light puffy-eyed and short on optimism.</p><p>He keeps his head low as he makes his way through the streets, and that morning falls further and further away from him. Yet he feels it, still, stuck to his back like a rain-drenched t-shirt. </p><p>There had been no yelling. There had been no calm discussion, even. There had been nothing except Akira and his luggage clamoring down the stairs like he was begging someone to at least tell him to be quiet. He had wished that the low whine of the front door opening wouldn't be the only sound of protest.</p><p>But he's here now.</p><p>Entering Leblanc for the first time is an anticlimactic experience. The two customers seated in one of the booths pay him no mind. </p><p>"I see you've arrived." Sojiro is wiping down the counter. "Glad you made it in one piece."</p><p>Debatable.</p><p>"Thank you for taking me in." He nearly folds himself in half with how deep he bows.</p><p>"No need for all that. I couldn't do nothing when I heard you were getting kicked out. I'll show you to the attic."</p><p>The attic is... really an attic. </p><p>"I'll have you alone to get settled in. Call if you need anything." Sojiro disappears down the stairs.</p><p>This is what he chose for himself, isn't it? He hadn't been expecting much from the audition, certainly wouldn't have fathomed in a million years that he would land the main role. He didn't have to accept the role though. He definitely didn't have to accept it behind his parents' back, or conveniently forget to mention that he auditioned in the first place.</p><p>He had no idea if this show would even take off, or if this whole gamble would even be worth it. </p><p>Well, he made his bed. He had to lie in it now. </p><p>First, he should probably clean the dust off the mattress.</p><p>—</p><p>In the morning, as the light hits Akira's face, it isn't cinematic in the slightest. It isn't like the scene at the very beginning of those cheesy coming-of-age films he wished he lived through, where the sunlight would stream through the curtains just right and caress the plucky protagonist's face. Then would come the alarm clock, the arms stretched over the head, the bubblegum pop song in the background.</p><p>Instead, he thinks of himself as more like a vampire shriveling up at the slightest touch of warmth. And he's glad that he doesn't have to go to set today, not when his body is slowly turning to ash. Not after his, uh,<em> conversation </em> with Goro yesterday.</p><p>Never mind that. Today is a new day. Even if it feels like it isn't.</p><p>So he pushes himself out of bed and lets his feet touch the ground.</p><p>In the kitchen, he sees Haru standing in front of the stove. She looks over her shoulder at him. "Good morning. I used the spare key."</p><p>"Ah." He glances at all the ingredients laid out on the countertop. "Er, what is this surprise visit for?"</p><p>"I just thought you might need it."</p><p>"You still didn't have to, though." He rubs his eyes, still heavy with sleep.</p><p>She sprinkles something into the pot. "And you have to let people care about you once in a while."</p><p>"Hey, now, not this early in the morning." His mouth quirks up in a smile. "I still refuse to let you do all the work."</p><p>Even with her back to him, he can imagine her rolling her eyes. Still, she concedes, "Fine. Why don't you get started on the curry? Oh, be sure to make enough for Futaba, too."</p><p>"You know me so well."</p><p>Later, if the empty plates are any indication, Akira is pretty alright.</p><p>"So." Haru's fingers drum against the table. "I've been meaning to ask you this, and I know it might not be the time, but are you doing okay?"</p><p>He shrugs. "As well as I could be, considering that the amount of pressure I'm under."</p><p>This statement does literally nothing to alleviate the concern on her face.</p><p>"Okay, you got me." He holds up his hands in defeat. "I don't feel very good. I know we've still got a month of reshoots, but I don't know if I can pull it off. Or if it was the right choice, taking this role. It might have been... a little emotionally motivated."</p><p>She merely hums in response.</p><p>"I knew going into it that Akechi is pretty critical and all, and of course, I've been critiqued by directors I've worked with before. It just feels more personal this time. Like I'm really, truly letting someone down, you know? It doesn't help that I've bet a lot on this project. I thought this would be the thing that would show them that I didn't fuck up."</p><p>"I can relate to you there. I still wonder if my father hears about what I'm doing now. And sometimes I wish that he does, and that he's distraught over my success." Haru shakes her head. "You know, though, I don't think that way of thinking has ever benefited me."</p><p>She reaches across the table and squeezes his hand. "And it won't do you any good either. I don't think anyone thinks that. Especially not Goro."</p><p>Akira swears that the dampness on his cheeks is just his imagination.</p><p>***</p><p>Goro spends most of his nights at Leblanc. The two of them have a routine, of sorts. They leave the set separately. After closing time, Goro shows up with an overnight bag and three knocks (two short, one long). Akira lets him in and they walk up the stairs, in the dark, alone but still feeling the thrill of sneaking around like they were in a crowded room.</p><p>In conclusion, yeah, their first date had gone pretty well. So did the second one, and all the ones after that. It was mostly the promise of what came after that kept them crashing back together, and it was a vow that had already been fulfilled ten times over. One more time never hurt anyone, right?</p><p>Lying against Akira's chest, Goro can hear his heartbeat.</p><p>"Hey, can I ask you something?" The raven-haired man threads his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Yes?" He will never admit to how much he likes this gesture.</p><p>"What are we?" There's something delicate in Akira's tone that makes him want to hide. "I mean, we're obviously doing this, but..."</p><p>The arms around Goro squeeze tighter. His heart clenches in tandem. "Ah, honestly, I was under the impression that we weren't together."</p><p>"...If that's what you want."</p><p>He likes Akira. He'd even say that he really likes Akira. What he likes even more is sticking to this path he's made for himself, where he knows he's<em> safe </em>.</p><p>In the silence, Goro can hear something unsaid bubbling beneath the surface. He decides to speak first.</p><p>"Why don't we run some lines?" He pushes himself up. Akira's arms unwind easily.</p><p>"Only if I can kiss you more afterward." He wiggles his eyebrows. "We could find some way to put it in one of the scenes."</p><p>"I'm sure you can already find that somewhere on the Internet." Goro climbs off to retrieve the scripts off of Akira's desk.</p><p><em> This is fine, </em> he thinks. <em> Keep your eye on the prize. </em></p><p>—</p><p>Makoto never thought she'd see the day where she'd be sitting on Ann's floor in pajamas. Alas, there is a first time for everything, including sleepovers where it’s only the two of them.</p><p>"No matter how hard I try, I can't imagine her being a guard dog." Lying in front of her is Ann's dog. How could she possibly deny this fluffball belly rubs? The answer is that she can't, and the way the creature whimpers whenever she pulls back her hand for even a second doesn't help either.</p><p>"I was surprised too. Carmen's very sweet. She's a big baby." Ann holds out a treat, and Carmen decides she isn't interested in Makoto anymore. Ouch.</p><p>"When did you get her?"</p><p>"Two years ago. I don't know if you remember, but I got her because of, uh, you know. The whole stalker thing."</p><p>"Oh." Makoto watches the way Carmen snuggles up against Ann's side.</p><p>"Yeah. I didn't exactly feel safe here by myself, so I figured I should at least have a companion." She talks about it casually, but Makoto can see that her eyes are distant.</p><p>"Did it help you?" She cringes inwardly as soon as she asks. "Actually, you don't have to answer that."</p><p>"No, it's okay." Ann absentmindedly runs her hand over Carmen's fur. "I've been better about talking about it lately. I think that's a good sign, right? I definitely think having her has done a lot for my emotional wellbeing."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it." </p><p>The day that man was arrested for following Ann to a photoshoot had been terrifying, even for Makoto. She remembers the initial text message to the group chat (<em> "um guys idk how to say this but one of my bodyguards just caught a dude following me") </em> and the ensuing reassurance that did very little to reassure them ( <em> "dw my guy tackled him real good" "the police are here" "gotta go in for questioning" "yes im fine" "i'm okay guys" </em>).</p><p>
  <em> no, i don't know how long he was stalking me i had no idea i don't know how i was supposed to know </em>
</p><p>She slept at Yusuke and Ryuji's place for months after that. Everyone visited her when they could. Makoto did, only twice, because she never knew what to say.</p><p>Looking at the fragility on Ann's face now makes her wish she had visited more, even if they only would've sat together in silence.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she offers.</p><p>"Yeah. But I guess that's what happens when your face is on the front of every magazine cover, huh?" The blonde hugs her knees to her chest.</p><p>"That doesn't mean it should have happened to you."</p><p>"I think so too. It's hard to convince myself sometimes." She smiles bitterly. "I used to love the runway. I used to love being in front of the camera. I don't anymore."</p><p>She had found it strange when Ann suddenly announced her departure from the modeling world. She always thought it was because Hecate was taking off, but…</p><p>“I had no idea.” </p><p>“You do now.” She inhales. Exhales. “It feels kind of nice that you do.”</p><p>“Thank you for trusting me with that.”</p><p>Makoto doesn’t know what possesses her to scoot closer to Ann, nor does she know what emboldens her to put an arm around the other woman’s shoulders. All she knows is that she’s awful with words, and right now is one of those times where she needs to convey <em> something </em>. Her heart wants to self-destruct, either out of embarrassment or for another unknown reason. Her mind is already running through the excuses and apologies she will inevitably have to pull out when Ann pushes her away.</p><p>She relaxes at the touch instead.</p><p>The two of them sit together for a very long time.</p><p>Eventually, Ann goes to sleep in the bed, and Makoto lies awake on the floor, thinking to herself that she should’ve held on longer.</p><p>***</p><p>Goro had rented a cozy little cottage in Hokkaido in order to help Akira relax. The new dent in his wallet, unfortunately, did little to stop Akira from being the most jittery he's ever been.</p><p>"I'm going to throw up," he claims, for the fifth time in the past hour. Goro stays on the couch as the other man rushes into the bathroom and then comes out again. A quick, "Never mind" and he's back to walking around the living room with the frantic energy of a person who has just been told he is going to die soon. In exactly two minutes, to be exact.</p><p>"It's starting soon." Goro glances at the stream open on his laptop, which is sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "You should sit down. Don't you think it might help you calm down a little?"</p><p>He considers the prospect, eventually deciding to sit down. "Still feel like I'm going to combust, but I'll stay here."</p><p>"I honestly think that you have nothing to worry about, Akira."</p><p>"I have plenty to worry about," he mumbles, resting his head on Goro's shoulder.</p><p>The stream goes live. Hifumi Togo is clad in a silver floor-length, one-shoulder dress covered in jewels.</p><p>"It seems we're underdressed," Goro tries to joke. It, however, can't penetrate the layers of anxiety that Akira is buried beneath.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone. I'm Hifumi Togo, and today, I'll be announcing the nominees for the 2025 Japanese Film Awards. I know all of you must be shaking with anticipation right now, so let's skip the formalities, shall we?"</p><p>He grabs Goro's hand. As the categories are announced, the brunette increasingly becomes aware of the amount of sweat accumulating. He makes comments here and there: "This movie definitely deserved this" or "I think this should've gotten nominated there too". The most he gets out of Akira, in return, are little noises that confirm he's at least still conscious.</p><p>"And now, the nominees for Best Lead Actor..."</p><p>A couple of things occur, all at once. Akira sits up. Goro's hand almost gets crushed. The tension in the room spikes to a boiling point, and Goro can feel the heat like it's coming from within himself. </p><p>"Shinya Eto, <em> Throne of Earth</em>."</p><p>Goro can't tell whose heartbeat he can hear right now.</p><p>"Yuzo Hisamitsu, <em> Down By The Shoreline</em>."</p><p>A quick glance, and he can see that Akira is holding his breath. <em> You'll get it, </em> he wants to say. <em> You were brilliant, </em> he wants to insist, more than he already has been. <em> I was in awe, watching you </em>, he wants to admit.</p><p>But there are not enough words in the English language to capture that. </p><p>And there's not enough time, either.</p><p>Not ever.</p><p>Especially not now. </p><p>Not when these nominations are going by so, so—</p><p>"Akira Kurusu, <em> Little Rebellions</em>."</p><p>There is silence.</p><p>Then the explosion.</p><p>Akira erupts in pure euphoria. He practically flies off the sofa with a rapturous yell of, "Yes!" Then he's jumping all over the room, and Goro is up on his feet and grinning ear-to-ear.</p><p>"I did it!" Akira looks at him and laughs, and it's the kind of sound that makes him think that somewhere else in the world, something has gone amazingly <em> right </em>at that moment. "Holy shit. I actually did it."</p><p>"I told you so. I knew you would get it." Goro opens his arms, and that's the only signal Akira needs to fling himself into the other's embrace. Sure, they nearly come crashing to the ground, but who cares? There is practically nothing that could bring them down right now.</p><p>"Thank you." Akira smiles into the crook of his neck.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"For thinking that."</p><p>"I doubt there's anyone that thought otherwise." Goro tips Akira's chin up to kiss him and is met with a pleased noise.</p><p>The exchange somehow results in Akira all over him: atop his lap, underneath his shirt, on his mouth—in the form of his lips, and how Goro’s own can’t help but form the syllables of <em> A-ki-ra.  </em></p><p>“You are awfully bold today.” Goro’s hands travel up his thighs with no particular destination in mind. Really. “If I recall, you were clinging to me like a scared cat a few minutes ago.” </p><p>“What can I say? I guess I enjoy getting things I want.”  </p><p>“Looking to continue your streak today, I presume?”</p><p>“Yeah. Since I’m already off to a great start, obviously.” One of Akira’s hands finds its way to his jaw.</p><p>“Mhm… Too bad we have conflicting interests here.” Goro hooks his hands underneath his lover’s legs so he can reposition himself on top.</p><p>“In that case, I’ll just have to coax you to my side.” Akira pulls their bodies flush against each other. He whines as Goro turns his face when he tries to kiss him.</p><p>“You can coax me by shutting up and lying there.” </p><p>“I’m not very good at either of those things.”</p><p>“Take this as a learning experience, then.” He yanks Akira’s head backward. His lips latch onto his neck, sucking at the spot.</p><p><em> “Oh,” </em>Akira sighs. “You know I have things scheduled as soon as we get back.”</p><p>“I know,” is what his mouth says, but his mouth <em> also </em> possesses the malicious intent to bruise every inch of Akira’s skin. “Maybe I’ll throw out your concealer.”</p><p>Akira’s hips grind a moan out of Goro. “Why? You thinking of seeing a photo of your handiwork in the tabloids?”</p><p>He does think about it though—the headlines and assumptions, the inevitable Twitter panic. He thinks about all the people that the public would theorize as the one who could leave <em> the </em>Akira Kurusu in such a state. He lingers on the fact that none of them would be him. </p><p>He wrenches Akira’s shirt up a little too aggressively.</p><p>“Not a chance. You would like the attention too much.”</p><p>“And you know we can’t do that.” Yet the thrill of it sends a jolt of pleasure down between Akira’s legs.</p><p>“That’s just how you like it, isn’t it?” Goro can’t entirely say he shares the same sentiment. He opts for taking out his frustration by marking up Akira’s chest. He was going to do that, and still, no one would ever figure it out. No one would know. No one would cite them in those stupid cutest couples lists. No one would—</p><p>A cellphone ringing interrupts the moment.</p><p>"Should you get that?" Goro's eyes dart towards the coffee table. "People probably want to congratulate you."</p><p>"Later. I'd rather celebrate with you first." </p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah." He pulls Goro towards him. "Make me feel like a fucking star.”</p><p>—</p><p>Time drags its feet through the first two weeks of April.</p><p>Akira is even slower to catch up. Too slow for Goro's tastes, apparently, because he feels brown eyes burning into him during every take of every scene they've worked with this month. In his experience, reshoots have never been so... Extensive. Usually after reviewing the rough cut of a completed film, the directors he worked with previously would find a couple of scenes that need some polish. If they were feeling bold, perhaps there would be one or two that they felt compelled to rewrite entirely.</p><p>He probably should have predicted that this would happen, all things considered.</p><p>He only wishes Goro wasn't so curt now. While they weren't having heart-to-heart conversations about the meaning of life, the atmosphere on set before hadn't been this cold.</p><p>It doesn't help at all that Goro seems to get quieter and quieter as the days pass. He misses the full-on thinkpieces he used to receive about his acting. It made him feel like they were on the same page about <em> something. </em></p><p>Sitting in his trailer, which is unfortunately located in the present, he barely knows if the two of them were reading the same damn book anymore.</p><p>He turns his attention to the Twitter search bar, his name, the enter key, the endless scroll of excitement and anticipation for him. He shouldn't be doing this, really, nor should he be making it a habit that he performs like clockwork almost every night before he goes to bed.</p><p>And he shouldn't constantly be thinking about awards season, which is months away. Yet he does, often. He's got one foot in the future and another stuck in the fantasy of now. (Add one Goro Akechi in the mix, and suddenly he also has one arm straining towards the past.)</p><p>Suddenly, Makoto peeks into the trailer and says, "We need you on set," and he pulls the semblance of himself back into reality.</p><p>—</p><p>"Hey, kid." Sojiro's voice is a weight off Akira's chest for the moment. It's not gone, not by a long shot; it's more like it had been lifted just enough to let him breathe. It hangs in the air inches from him, close enough to touch with the rise of his chest, and he dreads the impending drop and crunch of his ribcage all over again.</p><p>"Sojiro. Hi." Akira is lying on his side in bed with a pillow clutched to his body. "I know it's been a while since I called. Is Leblanc doing well?"</p><p>"Well enough. Maybe it'd be better if you put in your celebrity rating of approval."</p><p>"I'd love to do that, but I appreciate you too much to potentially unleash a pack of rabid fans on the place."</p><p>"Think an old man like me can't handle myself? I see how it is."</p><p>"Of course not. They can be pretty intense. And I probably wouldn't be able to crash there anymore." He becomes acutely aware of the large space that his room alone occupies. He likes it on most days. Other times, he misses having floorboards that creak loud enough to remind him that he's still here. He misses the smell of dust, and when his world was small enough to be comprehensible. </p><p>"Well, you know the attic is always open for you, if you ever find the time. How's that new movie of yours going? The one with Akechi?"</p><p>He shifts onto his back. "It's been emotionally taxing, compared to most of what I've done. It's been taking a little bit of a toll, especially lately."</p><p>"Ah. It always seemed like a draining job to have, when all is said and done. But I don't think it's anything you can't handle."</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>There's a brief pause before Sojiro decides, "Yeah. I think so. I used to worry about you a lot back then when I first started taking care of you, you know."</p><p>"That was a decade ago, now."</p><p>"That it was. You were always powering through in your way. Can't say I have absolutely nothing to worry about now, but I don't lose sleep knowing over where you're at."</p><p>"I see." Akira stares up at the ceiling. "I never knew I worried you that much."</p><p>"Showing up to my place crying wasn't the most comforting impression. No offense."</p><p>He laughs. "I thought you didn't notice."</p><p>"I only pretended like I didn't because I wanted to make you feel better. And like I said, you've always managed."</p><p>The memories put a smile on his face. It was like he knew what to do back when he was fifteen more than he does at twenty six. And he knows less and less as the days go by, and maybe that's what he hates about being twenty six and only getting older.</p><p>"Okay, off topic, but I want to swing by," he decides, completely on a whim. "Later today, if that's fine."</p><p>"Well, I'd have to see if I have free time in my busy, busy schedule. I'll text you."</p><p>"Sure," Akira says. He takes a deep breath. "There's something I think I should do first, anyways."</p><p>—</p><p>Akira imagines himself racing through the streets of Tokyo. Preferably in the rain, so every single step would splash with purpose and more importantly, drip with dramatic flair. He'd arrive at that apartment breathless for the first time that day, and the second time would arrive promptly when Goro opens the door. It'd be the romcom airport scene without the romance, the comedy, or the airport. (Like basically everything, the analogy sounds better in his head.)</p><p>Perhaps he'd even get a few tears. Make it really spicy.</p><p>He actually shows up to Goro's place considerably dry, and when he knocks, no one answers, not even after his third attempt.</p><p>So it turns out spontaneity doesn't always yield the greatest results.</p><p>He's come too far to turn back, and if he doesn't do this now, he never will.</p><p>In what is clearly the most high stakes situation of his life, he chooses to sit in front of the door and play gacha games on his phone.</p><p>Clicking buttons to pull new characters is truly the most prime way to pass time.</p><p>"Kurusu?"</p><p>Akira looks up and sees the man he's been waiting for... </p><p>With grocery bags in both arms.</p><p>He scrambles to his feet. "Akechi. I need to talk to you about something."</p><p>"...Okay?" Goro looks at the door behind him. "You'll have to let me unlock that first."</p><p>Akira stands awkwardly to the side as he watches the other man manage to open the door without putting any of the bags down.</p><p>Then he stands awkwardly again when Goro disappears into the kitchen. </p><p>It's as he remembered it; how could he forget that oversized TV? The antique oak bookshelf beside it? Goro told him that he bought it for dirt cheap at a thrift shop years ago, and how could he not love all the spots with chipped off paint when it had housed his collection of DVDs and VHS tapes for so long? He remembers when Goro gave him a tour of it for the first time. Akira had been split between "wow, he talks <em> a lot </em> " and " <em> wow </em>, he talks a lot". "I never want him to shut up" and "I want to shut him up".</p><p>At one point, there was a framed photo of the two of them there too, right alongside all of Goro's favorite stories.</p><p>He emerges again with empty arms. "Can I ask now why you're here?"</p><p><em> Explain first, </em> he reminds himself. <em> Go slow. Make everything clear before you get to the most important part. </em></p><p>"I want an extra week of filming," Akira blurts out without ceremony.</p><p>"What?" Goro looks like Akira just shit-talked <em> Ugetsu. </em> </p><p>"I know this is a selfish request." He rubs the back of his neck. "This is my way of saying... I'm sorry. I know that's weird and all, since I'm asking you and the crew to put up with me for a little longer. But I haven't been my best. I want to make up for it."</p><p>"I suppose it's good that you're self-aware." He raises an eyebrow. "How do I know you'll deliver though?"</p><p>"I don't know," he confesses, and for the first time in a while, he means what he says and says what he means. "I really don’t know. I've just been thinking lately, you know? I've been talking to other people too, and I don't know if my heart has been in the right place all this time. Don't know if it is now, but I feel like I might be able to actually do what I need to do.”</p><p><em> This is embarrassing </em>, his mind screams, wanting to retreat, while his eyes run straight into the line of fire. He can't read Goro's expression. Fuck it. He says it anyways, "I just need you to trust me here."</p><p>Okay, that's enough theatrics for the day. Akira withdraws, and oh, the floor is very clean. Wonder how often he vacuums around here. He looks up again once he hears Goro make a noise.</p><p>The brunette is standing there with one hand clasped over his mouth, and it takes Akira a stupidly long time to realize that he's laughing. </p><p>He's absolutely dumbfounded. A little entranced, too, but luckily too confused to process it.</p><p>"My apologies." Goro does not sound the least bit apologetic, especially when he's half-laughing through his words. "I was not anticipating you coming in here and monologuing like a character from some badly produced television movie."</p><p>Akira wants to die, and then he sees that Goro is smiling big at him, and he takes back the thought. He's smiling at <em> Akira </em>. Never mind. He still kind of wants to die.</p><p>"You always manage to find ways to surprise me, it seems." He nods. "Okay. I'll give you more time. Don't fuck up."</p><p>He nearly sinks to the floor in relief. "I promise I won't. Thank you."</p><p>"There's no need to thank me."</p><p>"But I want to. Since you're taking a chance on me," Akira says, and it feels like exhaling.</p><p>—</p><p><b>Goro Akechi </b> @g_akechi <b> ∙ </b>1h</p><p>5/14.</p><p>[ATTACHED IMAGE: A poster-sized photo. Akira is seen from the back. It’s zoomed in enough to where the ends of his shoulders are visible. His body takes up half of the image, which is bathed in blue tones and has a washed out feel to it. Text takes up the upper half: “SECOND ADVENT” and below it, “a film by goro akechi”. Underneath that, “coming soon”.]</p><p>15K Retweets   87.8K Likes</p><p> </p><p><b>akira </b> @officialakira <b>∙ </b>59m</p><p>are u guys free on may 14th</p><p>[ATTACHED IMAGE: Same image posted to Goro’s account.]</p><p>13K Retweets   90.4K Likes</p><p>—</p><p><b>hot boy shoichi </b> @BL4CKM4SK <b> ∙ </b>40m</p><p>imagine ur therapist saying “im not available today” and then goro akechi and akira kurusu reveal their new movie. well i don’t have to imagine</p><p>20 Likes</p><p> </p><p><b>les mis era </b> @akechihive <b> ∙ </b>38m</p><p>it’s called second advent? yes i’m about to unpack that religious trauma LET’S FUCKING GOOO</p><p>5 Retweets   23 Likes</p><p> </p><p><b>ceo of akira kurusu</b> @6ofjokercrows <b> ∙ </b>20m</p><p>i love you so much @g_akechi @officialakira</p><p>10 Retweets   31 Likes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>akira referring to himself as goro’s starlet in ch1 vs him saying he wants goro to make him feel like a star in this ch… so true bestie. he’s honestly a very entertaining character to write in this au. ik it’s usually the opposite in most fics bc of canon, but when i first pictured this universe i thought it would be interesting for goro to be the one who’s more self-possessed and impassioned, at least in comparison to akira. esp bc most of goro’s prime development in my eyes took place during the runtime of the phantom thieves n his early directing career, and now he’s in a place where he’s separated himself from shido and is (almost) entirely secure in his craft </p><p>there rlly is enough material there for a fully realized prequel…. jk…. unless?</p><p>my ass cannot write sexy scenes to save my life. i rlly said this is me trying, take it or leave it</p><p>my reckless self made twitter again after deleting twice. i have a love-hate relationship w social media but i decided instead of a formal acc i will just have a place to scream my takes into the void @ JOKERSWlLD (but the"i" is a lowercase L)...... i'm already chaos walking i fear but i guess I'll just start posting stuff related to this au that didn't make into the final fic as well</p><p>tumblr: lovelyghouls<br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/rosepotions/">pinterest</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. vii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>goro says, “that’s a wrap.” evidently, some things don’t allow themselves to be wrapped up neat and tidy.</p>
<p>aka, 2 yeses and a… maybe?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw for those of u who enjoy this, i humbly recommend u check out the 7 husbands of evelyn hugo ! one of my favorite novels ever, it’s abt a reporter who goes to interview an retired hollywood actress who recounts her life story, her 7 marriages, and how she spent most of her life in a secret love affair with another actress whom she could never publicly be with bc of the time period. i’m surprised i haven’t mentioned it til now BUT read it cause god knows i take a while to update sometimes lmao</p>
<p>song rec for this chapter is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8_7Hlbshg0">don’t make it harder on me - chloe x halle.</a> you can’t tell me that the lyrics “don’t make it harder on me / i told you not to love me / and now you’re growing on me” are not fitting as hell for this au but also just in general</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>EXCLUSIVE FIRST LOOK: Goro Akechi’s </b> <b> <em>Second Advent, </em> </b> <b>Starring Akira Kurusu</b></p>
<p>YUUKI MISHIMA </p>
<p>May 14, 2028</p>
<p>Back in early February, film director Goro Akechi announced his newest project, with Akira Kurusu in the starring role. What followed was a couple of months of relative silence from those involved, save for the additional Instagram story post or contextless tweet, and a scavenger hunt for fans who tried their best to dig up any possible hints as to what this project would be. However, these days of silence and speculation have finally come to an end—the ninety second first trailer for <em> Second Advent </em> has finally arrived.</p>
<p>And ninety seconds is all Kurusu really needs to sell us on his performance. The actor, whose past endeavors have already cemented him as a name to remember in Japan’s film scene, seems to be shining even brighter under Akechi’s directorial hand as he plays a man who returns to his hometown years after a tumultuous childhood and adolescence.</p>
<p>Though this film appears to be a departure from the rest of Akechi’s catalogue, with <em> Black Mask </em> (2024) and <em> Mourning Star </em> (2026) both being best categorized as mystery thrillers, <em> Second Advent </em>shares a number of qualities with its predecessors. From the somber tone to the melancholy protagonist with old scars to reckon with, this project in itself is shaping up to be a “second advent” of sorts for the things that audiences have loved about Akechi’s work up until this point.</p>
<p>In fact, the director was kind enough to surprise us with an exclusive statement about the film! Read it below:</p>
<p><em> Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the trailer for </em> Second Advent. <em> It’s only a fraction of what this film is, but unfortunately, I can’t share anything else at the moment. But I have to admit that this, so far, is the project I’m most excited about. I think that when I set out to write a script, what I’m truly doing is finding an answer to a question. Often, that manifests into a concrete mystery, yes, yet what I’ve found most enjoyable was trying to explore thematic questions. </em> Black Mask <em> was a foray into ethics and morality; </em> Mourning Star <em> was built first and foremost around questions of salvation, of redemption. </em></p>
<p><em> This time around, I want to focus more centrally on those more abstract concepts. If I were to summarize </em> Second Advent, <em> I’d say it’s my attempt that the age-old question of “Who are you?” Not very original, I’m aware, but I believe it’s still worth tossing my hat into the ring. I know that it’s definitely something I’ve asked myself, at many points in my life, even at this present moment.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> I must confess that I was as afraid as I was elated to be able to bring this particular vision of mine to life. There have been a few bumps in the road over these past couple of months. Nonetheless, I can say that I feel satisfied with the direction we’re going in. Everyone involved has been absolutely wonderful, and we’re working hard to get this film finished very, very soon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Please look forward to it. </em>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p><b>BEST ACTOR AKIRA KURUSU </b> @kurusucore <b>∙ </b>1h</p>
<p>akira kurusu is literally the new celebrity it boy LIKE he actually has it all #SecondAdvent</p>
<p>102 Retweets   578 Likes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>goro akechi lovebot </b> @nobudotgov <b>∙ </b>1h</p>
<p>i look so stupid rn i’m grinning like an idiot in class bc of goro’s statement i’ve read it like 10 times already #SecondAdvent</p>
<p>28 Likes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>tomie | second advent lockdown </b> @mourningmasks <b>∙ </b>49m</p>
<p>see when ur movie has both the best actor AND the best director in the game rn……….. #SecondAdvent</p>
<p>41 Retweets   179 Likes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>azumi !! </b> @couturekita <b>∙ </b>49m</p>
<p>not to be a phantom thieves stan the way that the jokercrow synergy extends to real life. anyways i’m going to rewatch the entirety of the 3rd sem over and over again until this movie comes out. shippers pls don’t find this tweet #SecondAdvent</p>
<p>18 Likes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>second advent is coming </b> @THIEFFILMS <b>∙ </b>47m</p>
<p>one thing that goro akechi is gonna do is DIRECT. he’s a DIRECTOR. #SecondAdvent</p>
<p>78 Retweets   112 Likes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>kohaku </b> @noir_skulls <b>∙ </b>23m</p>
<p>akira’s got these award nominations in the bag i fear #SecondAdvent</p>
<p>4 Retweets   60 Likes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>jo (semi-ia) </b> @f4llen4ngels <b>∙ </b>20m</p>
<p>okay and when this movie is super successful and then they start collabing on MORE movies and somehow this results in goro making a romance movie starring akira as THEE heartthrob?!!@#!$^&amp;?!@!? then we WON #SecondAdvent</p>
<p>2 Retweets   51 Likes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>at-sushi is not writing </b> @nolongeratsushi <b>∙ </b>4m</p>
<p>i’ve seen like 3 shipping tweets already can y’all weirdos leave them alone like they just dropped the trailer for movie of the year and you guys are wondering whether they’re banging or not?????? #SecondAdvent</p>
<p>7 Likes</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"Cut," Goro calls.</p>
<p>Akira takes a deep breath, his head falling back against the sofa. At this point, he's spent so much time on the set of his character's apartment that he could probably live here if he simply ignored the fact that it's missing a few walls and is located smack dab in the middle of a sound stage. He finds the strength to lift his head up once more and find Goro, who's located in an entirely different world made of shiny gray floors and industrial ceilings. Movie magic, huh?</p>
<p>He certainly has been trying to invoke some sort of supernatural force from the cinematic gods to give him the strength to get through the past few weeks. And he himself has also been trying. For the most part, it's been going... well? Question mark, but not as big of a question mark as before. </p>
<p>Perhaps it helps that he's spent basically every moment away from set perfecting his performance. To the point where Futaba expressed her concerns that she was going to lose him permanently to the pages of this script, and oh, wouldn't that be something? For Akira to be totally and irrevocably swept away, lost in the current of Goro Akechi's mind?</p>
<p>Now, he meets the director's eye, and laments that he can't figure out what is on the other's mind.<em> I probably did something wrong, </em> he thinks. <em> This is the very last scene, so... </em></p>
<p>Goro clasps his hands together. Akira braces for the inevitable <em> let's do it again, okay? </em></p>
<p>And then—</p>
<p>The most beautiful grin blooms on his face, and it's followed by the most beautiful words Akira thinks he's ever heard in his life "Well, everyone... That's a wrap."</p>
<p>
  <em> We're finally done. </em>
</p>
<p>Akira's eyes widen.</p>
<p>
  <em> Holy fuck. We're finally done. </em>
</p>
<p>The realization has him on his feet, has his feet moving one in front of the other until he's off the wooden floor of the apartment that isn't his. And now he's standing in front of Goro, who has that <em> I told you so face </em> that feels so damn comforting when it shouldn't be. It's the kind of look that makes Akira wonder why he ever doubted himself in the first place.</p>
<p>Still, he says, "We did it," with more than a hint of disbelief and awe. "We actually did it!"</p>
<p>"Why are you acting surprised?" Amusement dances at the quirked corner of his lip. "You were the one who told me to give you more time."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but... Okay, whatever. I'll take it. Holy shit. Thank you." He doesn't fully comprehend what he's doing until his arms are already thrown around Goro, and the other man turns stiff as a board.</p>
<p>Akira shrinks back, bewildered, looking like he's just been caught in the middle of the crime. "Oh. God. Sorry. That was..."</p>
<p><em> A force of habit </em>, he wants to explain. "A momentary lapse in judgment," comes out instead.</p>
<p>Goro clears his throat. Smooths down his jacket. "Ah. No worries. This is a very exciting day, after all. It's easy to get caught up in it. There's reason to celebrate."</p>
<p>"Yep." He rocks back on his heels. Maybe it's something in the air today; his blunder doesn't embolden him any less. "So... we should celebrate it. Together."</p>
<p>He does not hide his skepticism at all. Akira kind of regrets wilting that grin of his. "I'm not sure about that."</p>
<p>"I don't have any, er, ulterior motives with this, I swear. I would have done something in the two months we were shooting, don't you think?" For someone who has built a career off of convincing people his make-believe is reality, he can't fully convince himself. He hopes it lands anyways.</p>
<p>"I suppose." Goro crosses his arms. </p>
<p>"It will just be one night. Promise. Look, I've already monologued about how much I liked this film. And you're the reason for that. I want to show my appreciation somehow." </p>
<p>Goro's face falters, his body turning to a delicate thing that knows all too well who is capable of shattering him. Then he steadies himself with an unsteady smile, and for the third time this year, he takes a chance on Akira.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll take you up on that offer."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>How is one supposed to prepare to go on an outing with someone for the first time? How about when that someone happened to be relatively famous? And for the real kicker: what if this outing had vaguely <em> romantic </em> implications? Goro may be socially inept, but he likes to think he's not completely oblivious.</p>
<p>He contemplates these questions, even as he's already sitting on a checkered blanket eating sushi in the middle of a mercifully empty park.</p>
<p>Akira, in sunglasses and sweats, looks more... mundane than he would've thought. Except for his choice to wear socks with sandals. Absolutely chilling. Arguably a decision even bolder than his invitation to Goro.</p>
<p>"You're staring." He takes a piece of sashimi from the dishes laid out between them.</p>
<p>"Am I? I'm just thinking that this is a strange situation I've found myself in." It isn't a wild claim to make, considering that mere months ago, he was sitting in his bedroom watching <em> The Phantom Thieves </em> and <em> paying attention </em> to <em> The Phantom Thieves </em>. Now he's a part of them. </p>
<p>"Why? Were you expecting something fancier? I was thinking maybe next time."</p>
<p>"Already assuming there is a next time. You're in over your head," he rolls his eyes, trying not to look like he's enjoying the food too much.</p>
<p>"Something tells me I'm totally not."</p>
<p>"I only came because I wanted to know why you asked me in the first place. Really." Probably could've asked that back then. Whatever. His line of reasoning is completely sound. No one is getting him convicted in a court of law.</p>
<p>"I thought you were cool? And you responded pretty well when I put you on the spot during our first scene together. Thought we had good chemistry."</p>
<p>"That's not the same as actual chemistry."</p>
<p>"You never know until you try it." He leans back on his hands. "I'm not going to pretend like I had all of this thought out. I guess it was kind of a spur of the moment decision. Don't you do things spontaneously?"</p>
<p>"Not typically." Not much room for that when he was far too busy rewriting the universe into one where Shido's name doesn't cling to him everywhere he goes. </p>
<p>"You should try it out sometime." He pulls off his sunglasses and tosses them to the side. "Are you enjoying being on <em> The Phantom Thieves </em>, though? You've kept to yourself."</p>
<p>"I'd say I am. It was a little daunting, especially since it's so popular, and I already really liked the show—" He realizes his mistake a moment too late.</p>
<p>"Oh. So you were a fan, huh?" <em> God. Here it comes. </em> "So who's your favorite character, then?”</p>
<p>A myriad of excuses presents themselves to Goro. He could lie about it. Or he could say that he's only seen the show in passing,<em> no really, I'm not that big of a fan. </em></p>
<p>But he simply can't help remembering the, uh, extra focus he'd reserve for Joker's scenes. The... costume design is quite enamoring. He has spent much time pondering the<em> narrative significance </em> of his undershirt being sleeveless.</p>
<p>The embarrassment must show on his face because Akira breaks out into a grin. "No way. It's me, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely not," he tries weakly.</p>
<p>"It's definitely me. Now I want you to tell me every single thing you like about Joker."</p>
<p>"In your dreams." Goro adds, completely on a passing whim, "Maybe. Next time."</p>
<p>"There's a next time now." He looks very proud of himself. "I'll treat myself to that."</p>
<p>Akira's chopsticks lose out on the last piece of sushi to Goro's fast reflexes. "Keep up with the attitude, and there won't be." He stuffs the piece into his mouth, and yeah, it tastes pretty damn good.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>After a startling success at New York Fashion Week, there was nowhere for Ann to go but up. Other than rock bottom, of course. In her best effort to avoid the latter outcome, every moment back is a moment spent bleeding her mind dry into black ink on sketchbook pages. This was what she found most beautiful and damning about fashion: it was moving, always. And always, she and every other designer were stuck in a game of perpetual catch-up. Move with it, constantly, or else it'll move on from you.</p>
<p>New York was behind her. For this year, at least. Because there is always a next year. There's also London, Milan, and Paris. And still, there is ground to plant roots in places across Japan. Unfortunately, Ann is the most disorganized person she knows. She has heart, though, and hours to sacrifice at the desk in her office.</p>
<p>The inspiration boards on the walls are being very uninspiring today. She groans and rubs her temples. Her personal motto may be “look good, feel good", but not even her favorite velvet romper and sheer thigh highs (with polka dots!) can save her from feeling a little shaky in her stilettos.</p>
<p>She's busy chewing the end of her pencil when she hears a knock at her door.</p>
<p>"Come in!"</p>
<p>Somehow, she notices Shiho first before the big ass vase of pink roses.</p>
<p>"I was just in the lobby, and these were there for you, so I figured I'd just bring them." She sets the vase down on the desk. Ann peers curiously at the card tied to it. "Looks like you have an admirer."</p>
<p>"Oh! Thanks."</p>
<p>Shiho's already her way out the door. However, she doesn't take her leave until she's said, "Tell me the details later."</p>
<p>She carefully undoes the yellow ribbon and finally gets her hands on the card. It's nothing more than white paper, yet the contents of it are enough to really make a girl melt. Ann is that girl.</p>
<p>
  <em> I apologize if this is too forward, but with Second Advent coming out in the next few months, I was wondering if you'd be my plus one to the premiere? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - Makoto </em>
</p>
<p>She takes one glance at the door to check that it's fully closed.</p>
<p>Then she squeals like a teenager. She just had to let it out somehow, before she calls Makoto and has to feign being cool despite feeling giddy and warm inside.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Ann immediately answers. "I'll be your date to the premiere. Absolutely."</p>
<p>A pause. "Really? You're not just saying that to be nice, are you?"</p>
<p>"No, silly. I want to."</p>
<p>"Oh. <em> Oh </em>. It actually worked? I mean..." Makoto clears her throat. "I'm glad. I know you've been limiting your public appearances as much as possible ever since what happened, so I wasn't too sure."</p>
<p>"Well, I definitely want to do this." She bites her lip. Bites her lip! Like a goddamn movie character does when they're trying not to smile.</p>
<p>"Okay. Great." She sounds a little breathless, on the other side. "I'll contact you when more formal details are sorted out."</p>
<p>"Sure!" And just because Ann has to ask, "So... What are we wearing?"</p>
<p>"Uh. Why don't you surprise me?"</p>
<p>"Even better."</p>
<p>She has to take a couple of moments to collect herself once the call ends. After, she gets up and strolls out of her office like she could walk in her high heels until they broke and then walk some more. Shiho, and everyone else working that night, definitely take notice.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>There is something damningly attractive about watching a man drive.</p>
<p>Which is why Goro should not be sitting next to Akira in his car right now.</p>
<p>If God exists, he must be a funny man. </p>
<p>"This is... nostalgic," he admits, mostly to himself.</p>
<p>"I figured it'd be cool to do this again. I really hope my driving is better at least."</p>
<p>His blood pressure spikes just thinking about it. Or maybe it's the greasy fast food seeping through his system right now? "I'll give you points there. I think you almost killed me on three different occasions before."</p>
<p>"Well, you're alive. And you can't tell me it wasn't worth it, considering all the spots we randomly happened to find."</p>
<p>It <em> was </em>kind of nice to just... wander. Pretend like they had no obligations or eyes weighing down their backs to the point of near collapse, for once.</p>
<p>This, he'd never say out loud. Nor would he be telling Akira that he still makes frequent visits to the hole-in-the-wall mochi shop they stumbled upon that one time (out of the many, many times they’d found themselves running). </p>
<p>"Maybe. I'm a little shocked that you apparently cannot afford more expensive food after all these years." Yet the fries are almost gone, and most of the salt is stuck to Goro's fingers.</p>
<p>"You know it wouldn't be the same without it."</p>
<p><em> What are you getting at? </em> he wants to ask. <em> What game are you playing? </em></p>
<p><em> Trying to drag up old wounds, </em> he thinks. He finds that they ache less than he remembers. It was freeing, and it was terrifying. Like looking up at the sky while skirting the edge of a cliff. But isn't there also beauty in surviving the fall? Could you still see the sky at the bottom? Would it look different? Better? </p>
<p>He turns his head and is struck by the serenity on Akira's face.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, I do actually have a destination in mind for tonight." When he makes a right turn, Goro doesn't have to hold on for dear life. That's good.</p>
<p>"Do enlighten me."</p>
<p>"We're going to a drive-in," Akira answers. "The windows are tinted and this car isn't exactly rare, so we should go undetected if we stay in the car."</p>
<p>A drive-in. He has many feelings about that. It's likely none of them will be dealt with until ten years in the future.</p>
<p>"What are we seeing?"</p>
<p>"<em> Turn Left, Turn Right </em>. It's from Hong Kong. It's about these two people who live right next to each other and are always in the same place but keep missing each other by a split second. They finally meet by accident, but more shit happens, and they lose each other again and try to find each other. I know you've said you hate romance films. I just thought it would be fun." </p>
<p>Akira looks so embarrassed that Goro is convinced getting into a car crash would be less damaging.</p>
<p>"Sounds intriguing. Though I think you've pegged me wrong. I can admire a good love story."</p>
<p>"Do you?”</p>
<p>"Yes," says Goro. "Yes, I do."</p>
<p><em> What changed? </em> remains unspoken.</p>
<p>
  <em> I did. I did. </em>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Ryuji has always liked Yusuke's singing, and it's a good thing that he did because Yusuke sings all the time. He'd often come home from work, which was currently the second film in a superhero trilogy he was totally stoked to land, and find his lover humming at the easel. Could someone be physically healed, just from hearing such a sound? He's no doctor, but he is an actor who insists on doing all of his own stunts. And he swears on his life that his bones ache a little less because of a lovely rendition of "Dust and Ashes" from <em> Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812</em>.</p>
<p>Yet watching him on stage is like listening to his voice the first time. He absentmindedly wonders how the hell he fell asleep when they watched <em> The Phantom of the Opera </em> together. Or maybe it's just Yusuke that has him enamored. As their time as costars together had established, he <em> does </em>look dashing in a mask.</p>
<p>During the curtain call, the whole theater rises to its feet, thundering with applause. Ryuji definitely cheers the loudest when Yusuke takes his bow. He will not be told otherwise.</p>
<p>The blonde is already thinking about how he's going to run backstage and shower him in praise and kisses. What a man, really.</p>
<p>Alas, his lips would have to remain woefully unkissed for now. Someone hands Yusuke a microphone.</p>
<p>"Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming tonight." He looks out at the crowd. "Today was a very special performance for me. It's the first time my partner, Ryuji, gets to watch me."</p>
<p>He sinks in his chair and tugs his cap over his eyes as the murmurs start. So much for the "I'll be there tonight disguised, so don't you worry if you don't see me” discussion.</p>
<p>"Could you stand up, wherever you are? I'd like to take a minute to say a couple of things."</p>
<p>Ryuji would never, in a million years, curse love on anyone. It made people do stupid things, like learn how to sew simply because your partner commented about a minuscule hole in their jacket and destroying your fingers in the process. Or standing up in a packed theater.</p>
<p>He takes the hat off. No use for it anyways. Actually, maybe she should've kept it on because what if his hair is a mess? Damn it. It's too late now.</p>
<p>"Ryuji may have a reputation for being ill-tempered, but he's been my biggest pillar of support, especially since I've taken on this role. I cannot express how grateful I am to him for learning all my songs on the piano so I could practice at home, or making me soup every night to maintain my voice."</p>
<p>Ryuji shifts, unsure what to do with his hands, which are hanging dumbly at his sides. Everyone's looking at him. That's not always a good thing, in his experience, and he still doesn't know how to accept affection with grace. Perhaps because it was never given to him as a child. How could he believe he deserved something that was always kept locked away somewhere in a kitchen cabinet he couldn’t reach? And now, in front of all these people who could be thinking the same terrible thing?</p>
<p>Despite all this and more, he doesn't allow himself to look at the floor. </p>
<p>Some people are worth having the whole world look at your flushed face. </p>
<p>Maybe that's the answer to all of this. Maybe that's peace.</p>
<p>Maybe this was beyond what Ryuji was capable of receiving, but love was letting Yusuke give it to him anyway.</p>
<p>"I know many people must think we make an unlikely pair," Yusuke continues. "And yet my time with you has been more joyous than I could ever imagine. So..."</p>
<p>A stagehand scurries out and places something in Yusuke's hands.</p>
<p>Ryuji squints. <em> Is that...  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> a black box? </em>
</p>
<p>His jaw drops.</p>
<p><em> Wait </em>—</p>
<p>"Forgive me if this is too sudden," and Yusuke drops to one knee where everyone in the world can see him, "but will you marry me?"</p>
<p>Oh my god. Ryuji is really the stupidest person in the world.</p>
<p>Despite the lump in his throat, he manages to choke out, "Yes. Obviously." </p>
<p>Anyone in the theater that night could tell you they heard him loud and clear.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>While twenty minutes before a major press interview may not be the most optimal time to jump your not-boyfriend in the dressing room, it certainly is one of the sexiest. What else was there to do once the rest of them had left, anyway? Goro had been sitting on the couch, and that meant a free seat for Akira, and he wasn't talking about the empty area beside him.</p>
<p>"We have somewhere to be soon." Goro raises an eyebrow, yet does nothing else as Akira climbs into his lap. "In literally eighteen minutes."</p>
<p>"You can kiss me for at least ten of those." By this point, he's practically glued himself to Goro's body, sighing into the crook of his neck. "Or I can stay here forever."</p>
<p>"Don't know how audiences would respond to seeing you cling to me like a sloth to a tree."</p>
<p>"Why are you bringing that up now? Let me tune it out until we have to actually go out there." Akira feels him press a kiss to his temple and resists the urge to fall apart right then and there.</p>
<p>"Poor baby. Being the star of one of the most successful TV shows in the country must be difficult." Goro has his arms under Akira's thighs and in one swift movement is carrying him across the room. Rather effortlessly, one might add.</p>
<p>"It is though." He frowns. "It is."</p>
<p>"I know." He sets him down the table and pulls out his phone.</p>
<p>Akira watches him, feeling the cool of the mirror against his back. "What're you up to?"</p>
<p>"Setting a timer." He holds up the screen, says, "We've got sixteen minutes," and unceremoniously tosses it onto the table.</p>
<p>"A lot can happen in sixteen minutes."</p>
<p>"Oh? Like what?"</p>
<p>"Dunno. Maybe we'll find out." He hooks a leg around Goro's waist, pulling him closer. "Hopefully something very fun and worthwhile."</p>
<p>"You're already wasting time," the brunette chides. His arms wrap around Akira's back. "You talk too much."</p>
<p>"Yeah? So do you." He cards a hand through Goro's hair. "Guess we're birds of a feather."</p>
<p>This earns an eye roll. "Sometimes I don't understand how so much sentimental nonsense can come out of your mouth."</p>
<p>"It can do a lot more than that, too."</p>
<p>He snorts. Okay, he might've walked right into that one. "Hm... I'm not sure if I believe you. Perhaps we should test out this hypothesis?"</p>
<p>"I don't remember anything from science class, but fuck it. We'll figure it out." Akira grins, pulling him in by the front of his shirt to finally connect their lips.</p>
<p>They still have time to spare once they stumble out of the dressing room.</p>
<p>Futaba is walking down the hallway towards them. She takes one look at them, sighs, and says with the voice of someone trying desperately not to lose their mind, "Please don't say anything. Just come on already," before turning back around.</p>
<p>They wait until she's far enough away, and then they both laugh. Quiet, yes, but joyful all the same.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Akira's standing in front of the mirror, staring at Goro sitting on the couch through the glass. He fidgets with one of the many rings he's wearing—it's a thick bronze band with a deep scarlet jewel in the middle. He's a little more than thankful for the jewelry obsession he developed in his early days of acting; there's nothing like a shiny thing to play with in times of distress. Plus, he looks good, and he may be a little in love with the tree-shaped jade ring holder on his nightstand.</p>
<p>"You're nervous," Goro observes, crossing one leg over the other, unintentionally flaunting those goddamn high heeled boots. Akira doesn't think he's seen this pair before—snakeskin, and pointed at the toe. He supposes, as he twists another ring, that everyone has a fashion-related obsession. He wishes that Goro's could be, like, ugly graphic t-shirts or something.</p>
<p>He turns around and pushes himself up to sit on the table. "A little. I mean, this is the first time we're talking about <em> Second Advent </em>publicly."</p>
<p>"You've done this many times before," he reminds him. "We'll be fine."</p>
<p>"Sorry, I guess you telling me 'don't fuck this up or else' all those weeks ago has traumatized me a tad bit."</p>
<p>"It worked, didn't it?" </p>
<p>"We don't know that yet."</p>
<p>"Not sure if I should take that as an insult to your acting or my directing."</p>
<p>"Flip a coin," Akira jokes. "Are you not nervous? Didn't you say literally a week ago that you’re extremely afraid of releasing this? I have a hard time believing that has changed so quickly."</p>
<p>Goro makes a noncommittal noise. "Well, one of us has to have their shit together. I guess it's my turn this time."</p>
<p>"Hm... Give me another decade, and I'll switch off with you." His tone is playful, but the prospect of a future where "Goro Akechi" is more than a name he reads when then the credits roll for some of the best movies he’ll ever watch makes his traitorous heart flutter.</p>
<p>"I'll give you eleven."</p>
<p>They're interrupted by a knock at the door and a woman peeking her head inside. "It's almost time for your segment. Could you both come down now?" She's gone with a nod of their heads.</p>
<p>Goro rises from the couch. "Ah, wait."</p>
<p>He enters Akira's personal space for a split second, and it's enough for reason to momentarily leave his body. Even more so than lately.</p>
<p>But then Goro is backing away again, a wry smile on his face. </p>
<p>"Your collar. The left side was flipped upwards," he explains, already walking away.</p>
<p>"Oh." Akira blinks. "Uh, thanks."</p>
<p>"No problem."</p>
<p><em> Except it is a huge fucking problem, </em>he thinks, trailing after Goro, just slightly out of step.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was p short, but there is a reason for that! sayin this now to build that Anticipation but next chapter is going to be second advent’s premiere!! which is going to be a p big and eventful update sooo look out for it &lt;3 anyways i hope y’all also enjoy the subplots in this fic at least just a little. i feel like ryukita and makoann serve as interesting comparisons to akeshu. like u have loves at different stages—one that is budding, one that is heading towards a sense of “completion”, n one that is ~supposedly~ dead. i’ve personally had fun writing all of them tho so if u don’t like it then i guess that fucking sucks for u</p>
<p>follow me on twt <a href="http://twitter.com/JOKERSWlLD">@JOKERSWlLD</a> i actually am still there and sometimes i tweet abt stuff i’m working on. let me have my fun okay. come JOIN my fun actually</p>
<p>pinterest<br/>BONUS: 2 trailers i think fit my vision of what second advent's trailer would resemble (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NJj12tJzqc">moonlight</a> / <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWKCEXd0plA">spa night</a>)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me:<br/>tumblr: lovelyghouls<br/>twt: yusukerights</p><p>don't use either a lot and i just made the twt bc i wanted a way to communicate with people once this releases. i have a lot of hcs for this already and would love to share them/hear ideas from others.  i'm also trying to get into movies more so another thing you can talk to me about is movie recs. talk to me about what each pt's movie taste is. as this fic progresses i'm also planning to leave a list of movies that were my personal inspiration for akechi's movie, second advent, in terms of tone and presentation</p><p>i've also made a pinterest board for this story's fashion, including sections for clothes that i felt fit the vision of ann's collection that was featured in this chapter and clothes for each character. imo, i think how famous people dress is quite important (see: buzz around what celebs wear at awards shows and the met gala). plus i love my little hc that characters like akira and yusuke would be down 2 experiment with gender with their clothes and this au equips them with the money to wear cool outfits. for anyone interested: https://www.pinterest.com/rosepotions/like-a-devil-fashion/</p><p>this won't update on a regular basis and right now i just want to see the sort of reception this idea gets. :c thank u for those of u who have made this far &lt;333 see u next time hopefully!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>